


Eren x Levi One Shots

by moveslikeyeager



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Bit of overstimulation, Blow Jobs, Confinement, Crack, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Edging, Eren and Levi go live, Eren is an awkward dork, Eren riding Levi, Erwin has a daddy kink so I’ll tag it, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Hanji is Female, Levi has a dick piercing, Levi has an OnlyFans, Levi has piercings, Levi works in a coffee shop, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Punk!Levi, Quarantine, Sexting, Slight homophobia but our boys fight back so it’s all good, Social Media, Teasing, Texting, group chat shenanigans, handjob, matching tattoos, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 69,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moveslikeyeager/pseuds/moveslikeyeager
Summary: These are Eren x Levi one shots set in my version of an SnK universe so they are just random moments from the characters’ lives.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Series: One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887019
Comments: 58
Kudos: 133





	1. Coffee Shop Meeting: Part 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren tries to take his courage into both hands and talk to Levi... An awkward mess ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first one shot so I hope you’ll enjoy! <3
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.
> 
> I will include a list of contact/Instagram name explanations in the End Notes.

_ So cute… The way his hands moved like he’d done this so many times before. Eren couldn’t tear his eyes away from the view. The young student watched as he leaned forward and- _

‘Ow!’ Eren exclaimed, louder than he’d expected as he felt the tip of his straw poke his cheekbone, right under his eye. He blinked the pain away, looking down at the object he’d attempted to take into his mouth.

The boy in front of him sighed, successfully taking a sip of his own drink with his straw. ‘Stop gawking and you might avoid gouging your eye out,’ Armin criticised.

Eren sighed in return as well, but more mistfully as his eyes found the server again. ‘I’m not gawking,’ he lied, tearing his gaze away reluctantly to stare at the ocean-eyed student in front of him.

Armin scoffed and leaned over the table to flick his best friend’s nose. ‘Look, just go up and talk to him. He’s not doing anything,’ he informed, gesturing to the oh-too-attractive employee behind the counter, who seemed to be doing something on his phone, with a nod of his head in his direction.

Eren bit his bottom lip, filling nerves settle in his stomach at the idea of going up to converse with such a good-looking individual. ‘But he’s way out of my league,’ he stated sadly. Eren was lucky enough to have been granted an opportunity to even just glance in the direction of such a beautiful man.

Armin chuckled at his friend’s lack of confidence and over-exaggeration of the worker’s presence. Sure, he was far from being an eyesore, but he also looked to be in a perpetual state of anger with his brows creased together like most of Eren’s shirts. His peculiar haircut fit with his punk look. His dark crow-coloured hair was the same shade as his piercings and the clothes he wore. From when Armin had ordered from him, he’d been a good few centimetres shorter than him, meaning he was much shorter than his best friend.

Armin turned his head back to look at his best friend and his messy, past shoulder-length, hair that he’d tied up using one of Mikasa’s hair ties. His bright green eyes contrasted with the raven-haired’s grey ones. Eren lacked any form of body modifications and his clothes consisted of oversized jumpers and ugly trousers his mother had bought him. The poor boy didn’t have the heart to not wear his mother’s presents and so the XL jumpers were used to hide the most he could of his current patchy jeans.

_ Nope, nope nope. _ Armin couldn’t see it. How Eren could be attracted to such a cold-looking man, he could begin to understand. Eren’s poor little gay heart was just confused. That’s it, he was simply confused. He was too sweet for such a man and he would quickly snap out of his infatuation once he realised just how out of his league the coffee shop’s employee was, but not for the reasons he’d originally thought. However, what he could not see happening, was the coffee worker returning Eren’s interest. While Eren didn’t mind going out to pick flowers with Historia, the short man seemed like someone who frightened children off for the sake of it.

Armin stood up. ‘I’ll wait for you outside. Go on,’ he urged, pushing Eren in the direction of the counter after he’d stood up as well. Eren began to protest but his best friend was out of earshot before he could be heard.

Eren bit his lip again as he wiped his clammy hands on his godforsaken trousers. Glancing down at them hurt his confidence even more so he trudged over to the bins and threw his empty cup away. Yes, he was putting off the inevitable but who wouldn’t be when they had such a god of good looks in front of them?

After a few more minutes of hesitation and paranoia, Eren walked up to the counter and smiled down - down because the subject of Eren’s lust was actually tiny - at the man. ‘Hi,’ he greeted awkwardly, wringing his hands together nervously, as if his whole demeanour wasn’t enough to convey how shy he felt at that moment in time.

The man put his phone away, exhaling tiredly and stood up straight from where he’d been leaning on the counter. ‘What can I get you?’ he asked, picking at a loose thread on his sleeve. The whole shirt was threaded anyway so one thread less wouldn’t change much.  _ Why are you thinking about this at such a critical moment? _

He cleared his throat and stammered to find something to say. After a moment of awkward silence, the man frowned, moreso than he already had been, and placed a hand on his hip impatiently.  _ Oh no, my beating heart _ , Eren couldn’t help but think at the movement. ‘Look, I’d rather be doing something else so if you don’t know what you want, go look at the menu and then come back.’

Eren gulped at the boredom that laced the raven’s voice and opted to run a hand through his hair, unsurely, before realising it was tied up and all he was doing was undoing the bun. ‘I um- I was wondering if you- I mean-’ he cut himself off before it could get any worse. He could feel how warm his cheeks were and so with one last effort, he gripped the counter with both of his hands to stabilise himself, and ordered another drink. ‘One coffee, please.’

The server stared at him, seemingly confused by his sudden rattling off of his order and his gripping onto the surface that separated the two of them. ‘Alright then,’ he began before asking Eren for more precision, such as the size he wanted.  _ I’d love to see the size of your co- Wait, where had  _ that _ thought come from?  _ Eren wondered, panicked at his developing train of thought.

An emotionless voice, luckily, cut his imploding brain off with a remark that just worsened the situation. ‘Are you alright? Do you need a glass of water or something?’ he couldn’t sense any kindness in his voice, just concern that he would have to deal with a fainting customer.

‘What? No, why?’ Eren asked, confused by the question and completely unaware of how distraught he looked.

The man poured him a glass nonetheless and held it out for him. ‘You’re sweating so much you look constipated and your red face is not helping,’ he explained, his crude language slightly surprising Eren.

Having had his current physical status explained to him made things even worse for Eren as he took the cup of water from him with shaky hands and downed it in one go, hoping it would help with his hazardous nerves. ‘Woah there, you didn’t have to down that like some desert camel,’ the server commented, grabbing a pen from his apron. ‘Look, go sit down and I’ll bring you your drink,’ he stated, not giving much room for argument. ‘What’s your name?’

Eren nodded before realising he’d asked for his name. ‘Oh, it’s uh- I mean, my name is-‘ he stuttered, further making a fool of himself.

The grey-eyed man raised a thin eyebrow at him and smirked slightly. ‘What a sexy name,’ he commented, writing something down on the cup, even without having heard what his customer was called. ‘Hanji!’ the man yelled behind him at a brown-haired woman.  _ Was she wearing crocs and a lab coat? _ Eren decided not to question it as he listened to his crush’s next words. ‘Make him pay, I’m getting started on the drink,’ he explained before walking off with the cup to the coffee stations behind him.

Having relatively calmed down with the overexcited employee’s presence, Eren managed to pay for his drink before going and sitting down next to an open window, hoping the cold air would do wonders for his nerves.

_ Calm down, he’s another human being, just like you. An adorably angry-looking human being but a human being nonetheless. If you can put up with Horseface on the daily, you can get your nerves together and talk to the guy without almost fainting. _

He grabbed his phone decidedly to check how flustered he looked when he saw that he had a few missed messages:

**Arm-In:**

_ How’s it going in there? _

_ I assume you’re talking so I’ll be taking my leave. See you back at the flat. :D _

**MiKasa Es Su Casa:**

_ Eren. Armin said you were seeing someone tonight. I cannot believe you didn’t tell me but that’s beside the point. You’re too young for a boyfriend, lest of all engaging in something as adult as intercourse. I’m coming to get you, where are you? _

**Horseface:**

_ yooooo some1 gettin laid 2night _

_ i know u have 0 exp so use lube + condoms _ __

_ say no 2 toys ur 2 young _

**Class 104 Survivors**

**Potato Girl:** _is mr suicidal srsly getting fcked???_

 **Pringle Genius:** _NO WAY_

 **Actual Angel:** _oh, Eren! i’m so happy you’ve found someone! maybe you and him can double date with Ymir and me? xx_

 **Female Freckles:** _no way. historia is mine. knew u were gay tho, welcome to the dark side._

**Actual Angel:** _ don’t scare him!  _ **_@You_ ** _ there’s no shame in being interested in men! we love and appreciate you just the same. xx _

**Male Freckles:** _ Congrats, Eren!! _

**Horseface:** _ finally i was tired of hearing u jerk off _

**Muscle Man:** _ LMAO  _ **_@Horseface_ **

**MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _He’s just confused._

 **Female Freckles:** _confused bout wat? the fact that he wants dick? srry_ ** _@MiKasa Es Su Casa_** _but ur boi likes penis_

**Actual Angel:** **_@Female Freckles_ ** _ stop! you’re embarrassing him! ignore them, Eren, no one’s going to judge you for being interested in men. i’m sure he’s very handsome. _

**Female Freckles:** _*interested in male genitalia_

_ do u have a pic? _

**Arm-In:** [_https://instagram.com/captainlevi_](https://instagram.com/captainlevi)

**Female Freckles:** _ YOOOOO EREN IS GETTING IT TONIGHT _

**Potato Girl:** _ wow I want me some of that _

**Female Freckles:** _ srry sasha but he looks gay af _

**Muscle Man:** **_@Potato Girl_** _same_

**Horseface:** _ that canNOT be him _

**Male Freckles:** _ He does look quite intimidating. _

**Annie R U Ok?:** _ I like his eyebrow piercings _

**Muscle Man:** _yh what are they?_ ** _@MiKasa Es Su Casa_**

**MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _ … Two anti eyebrows on his left and normal eyebrow piercing on his right. _

**Female Freckles:** _ maybe he has a dick piercing ;) _

**Pringle Genius:** _ A what now? _

**MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _ A piercing on your penis. _

**Horseface:** _ thx goodness mikasa wants to work in a tattoo shop so she can educate idiots _

**Pringle Genius:** _ OI  _ **_@Horseface_ ** _ who are u calling an idiot? _

**Annie R U Ok?:** _ oh look, two brain cells fighting for their third one. _

**Female Freckles:** _ LMFAO GOOD ONE ANNIE _

**MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _ Haha _

**Stickman:** _ XD _

**_Arm-In sent a picture._ **

**Actual Angel:** _ oh! Eren!! you two look adorable <3 _

**Female Freckles:** _ i stg the contrasting styles are just *chef’s kiss* _

**MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _ He’s tiny. _

**Muscle Man:** _ go get him tiger! We’re all rooting for you _

**Female Freckles:** _damn they grow up so fast. i remember when he was still just an angry child fighting jean 24/7_

**Potato Girl:** _ then he had that weird phase where he tried to convince himself he liked girls _

**Female Freckles:** _ then he watched gay porn for the first time _

**Muscle Man:** _ and now he’s riding dick for the first time *tears* _

**Female Freckles:** _ u know  _ **_@you_ ** _ I’ve never told you but I’m proud of you. This is my gift to you _

**_Female Freckles sent a gif._ **

**Actual Angel:** _ ymir! that’s inappropriate! _

**Female Freckles:** _ he’s about to ride one of those, this is an offering for good luck _

**Potato Girl:** _ how do we know he’s a bottom? _

**Annie R U Ok?:** _ The punk does not look like a bottom. _

**Horseface:** _^_

 **Pringle Genius:** _^^_

‘A bottom? What even-’

‘You don’t really look like a top,’ he heard a familiar voice say. He looked up, seeing the man he was lusting over standing right in front of him. ‘It’s okay, I’m not really a bottom either,’ he continued, sitting down in front of Eren.

If Eren hadn’t already been red enough from reading those text messages, the man’s comments had just made his blush a whole shade darker. ‘I don’t-‘ he began before slapping himself mentally.  _ Get a grip, Eren. You’re acting like a complete imbecile. Say something nice, compliment him or something. _ ‘I like your piercings,’ he tried, his eyes flitting from his eyebrow piercings, and his anti eyebrows,  _ thanks Mikasa _ , to his nose and lip piercings.

The server seemed slightly taken aback by the random compliment but he accepted it regardless, albeit with a snarky remark. ‘That’s surprising, you look like you just came out of a children’s store with those trousers, I didn’t think my style spoke to you,’ he remarked, hiding a chuckle behind his own cup of coffee.

Eren glanced down at his jeans and bit his lip. ‘My mum bought them for-’ he muttered before cutting himself off once he realised how  _ uncool _ what he was saying was.

The man raised an eyebrow expectantly, pushing Eren’s coffee cup forward for him to take. ‘So you’re a mummy’s boy then. Cute.’

Eren grabbed the cup of coffee and brought it to his lips for lack of a better thing to do with his hands whilst he tried to process the fact that his crush had called him ‘cute’. He had been ready to take a massive gulp of his coffee when the burning liquid slithered onto his tongue and burned him like the fires of hell. ‘F*ck! Sh*t!’ he yelped, dropping the coffee cup onto the table, spilling the drink everywhere, including onto his trousers. ‘F*ck, that burns!’

The server stood up to avoid getting any on his own clothes. ‘You certainly don’t curse like a mummy’s boy though,’ he mumbled as he put his cup down on the table next to him. He looked over at Eren and scoffed at his drenched jeans. ‘Actually, maybe it was for the best.’ Eren looked down at his soiled bottoms. At least it gave him an excuse not to wear them again. He could attempt to wash the stain out but was that really necessary?

‘I’ll go clean this up,’ the server said, heading back around the counter to grab the necessary cleaning supplies. During the time the shorter man had left Eren alone, the latter had had time to fully realise how stupid he had been. For some reason, the server had come over and talked to him, sat at Eren’s table, and all the young student had managed to do was drive him away to clean up his mess.

The raven came back moments later, wiping the table clean and mopping up the floor. He then grabbed Eren’s cup, throwing it away along with the phone number he’d jotted down on it.  _ Another time, perhaps. _

‘I’m so sorry for bothering you,’ Eren apologised, looking down at the server regretfully. ‘I’m just going to go, my friend is waiting for me,’ he added before walking off shamefully before the employee could say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be up soon!
> 
> Feel free to comment down any questions or any oneshot requests under any of the chapters.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated (but don’t feel obligated to leave any). Here is my Tumblr if you want to request anything (headcanons, etc.) or ask me anything:
> 
> https://surrealscenics.tumblr.com/
> 
> Here are who the contact names represent, according to Eren:  
> Heichou <3: Levi (I imagine they watched an anime with a captain that looked a lot like Levi and so the nickname stems from there)  
> Arm-In: Armin  
> MiKasa Es Su Casa: Mikasa  
> Horseface: Jean  
> Potato Girl: Sasha  
> Pringle Genius: Connie (surname being sPRINGLEs)  
> Actual Angel: Historia  
> Female Freckles: Ymir  
> Male Freckles: Marco  
> Muscle Man: Reiner (the guy is buff)  
> Annie R U Ok?: Annie (feat. ‘Smooth Criminal’)  
> Stickman: Bertholdt (he’s a tall and lanky fellar)
> 
> Here are the Instagram usernames:  
> @captainlevi: Levi (winky winky)  
> @moveslikeyeager: Eren (behold my username)  
> @arminsseashell: Armin (ever since that fateful day when Armin found that beautiful, silk-coloured seashell...)  
> @reinerbrain: Reiner (just a play on words with ‘Braun’ and ‘brain’)  
> @sashasfood: Sasha (I almost put potato but thought it was too similar to Armin’s)  
> @geniusconnie: Connie (need I elaborate?)  
> @mikasaackerman: Mikasa (only she would be serious enough to use her full name)  
> @ymir: Ymir (I just thought her name was so original she’d be able to make the first account with that name)  
> @historialifestyle: Historia (our favourite queen is definitely a lifestyle guru)  
> @bertoruto: Bertholdt (he doesn’t even know how to spell his own name)  
> @anniegreengables: Annie (classic novel that gives me a few Annie vibes)  
> @jeanvaljean: Jean (‘Les Misérables’ character, whose name will forever stay iconic)  
> @marcobutnopolo: Marco (obviously I had to make this joke)  
> @commandererwin: Erwin (I wonder why... 🤔)


	2. Coffee Shop Meeting: Part 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren comes back to the coffee shop and makes another attempt at talking to Levi. He also finds out what the attractive coffee worker’s second job is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter.
> 
> All contact/Instagram names are in the End Notes of Chapter One (first oneshot).

**Class 104 Survivors**

**You:** _ what is wrong w all of u _

**Female Freckles:** _ YOOOO only a quickie? damn he must have you BEGGING for the d _

**Actual Angel:** _ ymir!!! maybe Eren doesn’t want to share his private life with us. _

**Muscle Man:** _ I get you Eren when I lost my virginity I felt awkward too _

**You:** _ I DIDNT HAVE SEX AND EVEN IF I DID I WOULDNT TELL YOU _

**Potato Girl:** _ either he got rejected or he got rejected _

**Pringle Genius:** _ i think he got rejected _

**Horseface:** _ i m w the idiot _

**MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _ Eren?! Are you home? Are you safe? Are you with Armin?  _ **_@Arm-In_ ** _ is Eren with you? _

**Arm-In:** _ He’s pouting on the sofa. _

**Female Freckles:** _ time to bring in the ice cream. our poor suicidal bastard is dealing with blue ball syndrome _

**Annie R U OK?:** _ doesn’t Eren deal with that… every day? _

**Female Freckles:** _ my poor gay man still hasn’t found his gay counterpart UNLIKE MY HISTORIA AND ME 🥰🥰🥰💕 _

**Actual Angel:** _ ilyt ymir <3 _

**MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _He was too short anyway._

**Potato Girl:** _ he was kinda hot though. In a bad boy about to punch you kinda way, you know? _

**Horseface:** _ i didnt know small angry guys were ur thing _

**Potato Girl:** _ I’m not gonna deny his good looks but that’s more Eren’s style _

**Female Freckles:** _ punk confidence meets dorky embarrassment = perfection _

_ i can see it _

_ guys he got rejected but it’s happening _

_ my gay radar knows _

**Actual Angel:** _ Ymir’s gay radar has never been wrong though 🤔 _

**Horseface:** _ but Eren is 2 ugly 4 him _

**MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _ You’re talking about yourself, Jean. _

**Muscle Man:** _ BURNNNN 🔥 _

**Female Freckles:** _ there’s no coming back from that bro _

**Pringle Genius:** _ here’s some ice _

**Potato Girl:** _ when’s the funeral? _

**You:** _lol_

**Female Freckles:** _ YO OUR LOOKING-FOR-A-PIERCED-DICK BOI IS ALIVE _

**Arm-In:** _ He just got out of the shower. _

**Annie R U OK?:** _#ErenHasBlueBalls_

**Female Freckles:** _ GUYS YOU ARE NOT READY FOR WHAT IVE JUST FOUND _

**Actual Angel:** _ she’s going hysterical this must be big. _

**Horseface:** _it better not b something gross like erens nudes_

**Potato Girl:** _ does Eren even take nudes _

**Male Freckles:** _ Aren’t we invading Eren’s privacy? _

**You:** _ yes, thank u marco _

**Potato Girl:** _ what did u find Ymir I wanna know _

**Female Freckles:** _ EREN’S BOYTOY HAS AN ONLYFANS!!!!!!! _

[ _ http://onlyfans.com/captainlevi _ ](http://onlyfans.com/captainlevi) __

**Potato Girl:** _ NO FCKING WAY _

_ OH MY GOD _

**Pringle Genius:** _ what’s that? _

**Arm-In:** _ That’s even further from Eren’s type. _

**Male Freckles:** _ Oh, goodness. _

**Actual Angel:** _ ymir no _

**Potato Girl:** _ ymir yes  _

**MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _ No, Eren deserves better. _

**Horseface:** _ dude no way i dont believe u _

**Muscle Man** :  _ I can see it _

**Female Freckles:** _ believe me bro he’s got one _

**Horseface:** _ eren could never get w some1 like that _

**_Female Freckles sent a picture._ **

**Horseface:** _ i did not need 2 c that _

**Potato Girl:** _ oooh nice size _

**Pringle Genius:** _i'm so confused rn why did I just receive a dick picture_

**Muscle Man:** _ Connie there is so much you have yet to learn _

**_Female Freckles sent a video._ **

**MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _ I’m not opening that. _

**Potato Girl:** _ DAMNNNNNN _

**Female Freckles:** _I’m blessing every single gay guy in this GC rn + sasha_

_ I mean… jean is _

**Horseface:** _ y me? _

**Female Freckles:** _ u paid _

**Horseface:** _ i paid 4 wat? _

**Female Freckles:** _ 1 yr sub _

**Actual Angel:** _ymir you did not._

**Potato Girl:** _ YES GIRLLLL YES _

**Horseface:** _ wtf ymir  _

**_Female Freckles sent a picture._ **

**Horseface:** _ tf is this the receipt _

**Female Freckles:** _ I thought u should have it <3 _

_ Ur user is HorseManJeanBoi _

_ Ur password is HornyForThatMarcoDick _

**Horseface:** _ ymir i m going 2 burn u alive _

**Actual Angel:** _ ymir what you just did is not good at all and I don’t even want to know how you got Jean’s credit card details but Jean, I won’t let you hurt my girlfriend. _

**Female Freckles:** _ Ily bb 😚❤️ _

**Horseface:** _ y ymir y _

**Female Freckles:** _ ur loaded man _

**MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _ True. _

**Annie R U OK?:** _ You can’t deny the truth, man. _

**Male Freckles:** _ I’m not even going to ask about that password but  _ **_@Female Freckles_ ** _ , isn’t sending the content against policies and disrespectful of the man’s privacy? _

**Arm-In:** _ He has a point. _

**Female Freckles:** _ i knew someone would say that so I made sure to take the 1 yr sub so he gets enough money for all of us _

**Male Freckles:** _ I don’t think that’s how it works but it’s the thought that counts. _

**Arm-In:** Works for me.

**Female Freckles:** _where is the lucky man anyway??_ ** _@Arm-In_** _?_

**Arm-In:** _ His mum called him so he’s on the phone with her. _

**Female Freckles:** _ he is in for one hell of a treat _

**_Female Freckles sent a picture._ **

_ ‘just some dirty kitchen business’ _

**_Female Freckles sent a picture._ **

_ ‘wish i had someone to help me clean up’ _

**_Female Freckles sent a picture._ **

‘bought a new toy today and tested it out’

**_Female Freckles sent a video._ **

_ ‘two orgasms + a treat <3’ _

**_Female Freckles sent a video._ **

_ ‘ass stuff i guess’ _

_ thought i should share the captions to help spur your imaginations on _

**Potato Girl:** _ someone take me to church bc wow 😔👌 _

**Muscle Man:** _^^_

**Horseface:** _ so he does have a dick piercing _

**Female Freckles:** _ LMAO JEAN U WATCHED THEM _

**Horseface:** _ btch i paid 4 them of course im going 2 watch them _

**Pringle Genius:** _ that must hurt _

**MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _ It does but the healing is worse than the actual piercing. _

**Female Freckles:** _ thx girl _

_ Ooh mayb he has a pain kink _

_ I mean w all those piercings + tats _

_ Eren is gonna have to exploit that _

**Actual Angel:** **_@you_** _when you come back, don’t be ashamed of any of that, Ymir is just looking out for you xx_

**Female Freckles:** _ MY HISTORIA IS SO SWEET 🥰🥰😭 _

**You:** _ wtf _

Eren stared down at his phone. He hadn’t opened any of the pictures and videos because he knew that if he did, he would never be able to look his crush in the eyes. He couldn’t help but be surprised that the server from the coffee shop actually did this as a sort of side hustle. Eren was even more intimidated now and he had no clue how he was going to face going back to his work place tomorrow.

* * *

Eren was stood in front of the door that led into the warmth of the coffee shop.  _ Come on, you can do this. Obviously he has sexual needs, and a dick, he’s a guy. You have sexual needs and a penis too, the only difference is he uploads videos and pictures of them for others online. _ He opened the door and walked in and, as he was heading toward the counter, he realised why he was nervous: a man like him would never be interested in a somewhat closeted guy like him. His friends were very aware, too aware, might he add, of his sexuality but his parents had no idea and he wanted to keep it that way.

He walked up to the counter and waited for his turn, watching the queue gradually get shorter in front of him. Once it was finally his turn to order, he was glad to see his crush standing in front of him. ‘Hi,’ he began awkwardly and the server looked up to him, seemingly more interested than he had been in the last customer… or maybe Eren was just trying to make himself feel better.

The man seemingly stood up on his toes and leaned over the countertop to glance down at Eren’s legs. ‘Better,’ he affirmed, slouching back down to rest his elbows on the surface in front of him.

‘Huh?’ Eren said questioningly.  _ You know you’re in deep when words leave you for onomatopoeia. _

The server pointed to his legs. ‘Those ugly mum’s trousers are gone,’ he clarified.

_ Oh, right, those. _ Eren laughed sheepishly, running a hand against the back of his neck, under his tied up hair. ‘Yeah, I thought it was time for a change,’ he admitted, trying to forget yesterday’s scene. As he chanced a glance in the direction of his infatuation’s face, instead of anything he could see around him, he noticed the man was wearing eyeliner, creating a more distinct look that made his grey eyes stand out even more.

‘You look good,’ the server commented absentmindedly and Eren was certain he was back to the blushing mess he’d been the day before.

Eren couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips at the kind words and he tugged on the sleeves of his jumper, still nervous. ‘Thanks, you uh- you don’t look too bad yourself,’ he tried, cringing at the overused response.

The employee didn’t seem to mind and appeared to appreciate the effort. ‘Yes, because my sh*tty black clothes are really admirable,’ he replied sarcastically, slightly throwing Eren off his game.  _ Game? What game? The only game here is how head over heels you are for this too-hot-for-this-planet man. _

‘I meant, like, your face,’ Eren tried, feeling death getting closer and closer as he dug his own grave.

The server blinked once, twice, thrice, before he spoke up. ‘My face?’

Eren could feel Jean mocking him, Ymir criticising him for his lack of successful flirting and Armin repeating that this man was not his type. Well, he wasn’t going to let any of these hypothetical critiques ruin this for him. If anyone was going to make this go wrong, it was himself, he decided. ‘Yes, you have a nice face,’ he affirmed, determined.

The server nodded and chuckled quietly under his breath. ‘So what would you like today?’

_ Oh right! Coffee shop: drinks, hydration, aesthetic atmosphere, hot employees… _ ‘Uh- can I have a hot chocolate?’ he asked hesitantly.

The server frowned at that. ‘No, no you may not. Only customers who don’t spill their drinks are allowed hot chocolates,’ he deadpanned.

Eren, ever the gullible idiot, panicked. ‘Wait, what? Really?’ he asked, eyes widening.

The raven leaned forward and up, flicking the space in between Eren’s brows. ‘I was joking, brat,’ he clarified, grabbing the same-sized cup from the day before. ‘What’s your name?’

‘Eren, uh- what’s yours?’ he attempted, hoping the pierced man wouldn’t reject his question and leave it unanswered.

He jotted down Eren’s name on the cup and when the young student had concluded that he’d been ignored, the unnamed man spoke up: ‘Levi, like the writer,’ he added thoughtfully.

Eren nodded, glad to finally have his name. He could’ve used the name tag on his apron, but he liked the idea of Levi telling him what he was called. He then paid before waiting for his drink, looking around the room. There weren’t any free tables so he was just going to take his drink and leave. He might be able to get some studying in if he did so.

His drink was ready a few moments later and after Eren had thanked Hanji for it, he got ready to leave when Levi walked over to him, leaning against the counter next to him. ‘So, where’s the coconut?’

Eren almost spat his drink out at that. ‘What?’ he asked, wiping away at his mouth with a napkin he’d quickly grabbed.

‘The small blond fellow. He was with you yesterday, right?’ Levi explained, looking up at Eren from where he was leaning.

Eren made a sound of recognition and shrugged. ‘He’s studying. Why coconut?’ he couldn’t help but ask.  _ Also, small? Levi’s even shorter than him… so cute… _

Levi pointed to his scalp. ‘Have you seen his hair? Coconut Head.’

Eren grinned at the comparison. ‘I’ll be sure to tell him that when I see him later tonight.’

The shorter man nodded before repeating the same gesture in the direction of Eren’s face. ‘So what are you going for? The hobo look?’

‘Ah,’ Eren began, not sure what to answer. He’d just grown his hair out because he thought it might make him look more like his age. That was the only response he could come up with so that’s exactly what he told Levi.

Levi ran his tongue over his bottom lip, the movement drawing Eren’s eyes to his mouth, that consisted of snake bites,  _ Mikasa don’t murder me if I got them wrong _ , Eren begged the piercing gods.  _ God, do I want to kiss those… Wait what, no, no don’t think that. Those are just very nice-looking lips that belong to a very nice-looking man. A nice-looking man who clearly knows how to work his mouth considering the things he posts online. It would be nice to have those lips wrapped around my- _

‘It suits you,’ Levi said, cutting off his unholy train of thought, ‘it’s hot,’ he added shamelessly. Before Eren could even fathom up a response, Levi pursued his short statements with a question: ‘so how old are you?’

Eren attempted to ignore the compliment the god of hotness had just bestowed upon him and instead focused on the question.  _ His age… My age? How old am I? Oh yeah! _ ‘I’m nineteen. What about you?’

‘Twenty-four,’ he revealed. He was older than Eren had expected but that somehow just made him even hotter.  _ You’re into older men now, just great, Eren. First, you’re going to have to explain to your mum that you like dicks and next you’re going to have to explain that you like aged dicks. _

‘That’s nice,’ was the only thing Eren could think of saying that didn’t come out similar to ‘I love older men, you are perfect for me, please love me’.

Levi nodded. ‘I’m glad you think so,’ he joked. ‘Truthfully, I thought you were younger when you first walked in,’ Levi admitted.

‘Ah, I guess the hair didn’t help then,’ Eren commented sadly.

Levi chuckled lightly. ‘It would probably be a lot worse if it was shorter, at least now you have a length long enough to pull.’ Eren’s eyes widened at the comment and he was about to mumble in incomprehension when Levi stood up straight. ‘I’ll be seeing you around, Eren,’ he said, giving a curt wave as he headed toward the other counter where a new customer was waiting.

All Eren could do was watch him walk away before doing the same himself and heading back to his shared flat. As he walked home, he noticed what Levi had written on the cup: ‘Aeryn <3’ and his heartbeat failed to return to a normal rhythm for a long while after that.


	3. ‘Do you want to have sex?’: Part 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren feels he’s ready to lose his virginity...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first properly explicit scene so I hope I’ve done it justice. Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter warnings: 18+ NSFW
> 
> All contact/Instagram names are in the End Notes of Chapter One (first oneshot).

Levi was sitting on his sofa, scrolling through his phone as he sucked on his lollipop. Eren was sitting behind the couch so that he was facing Levi’s back. Levi was busy replying to some of his _OnlyFans’_ subscriptions, sending off relevant pictures and videos, while his boyfriend tried to find the courage to bring up the fact that he was interested in having sex.

‘Oi, Eren,’ Levi called, taking his lollipop out of his mouth, ‘come here.’ Eren had been shoved out of his own thoughts by his boyfriend’s voice so he practically stumbled over toward Levi, tripping over his own feet.

‘Yeah?’ he asked nervously, crouching down so he was eye-level with Levi. The latter didn’t even turn his head and just passed his phone to the taller man.

Eren took it from him and found himself staring down at an image of his shirtless boyfriend, who was glistening with a sheen of water droplets on his skin. His face wasn’t visible on the photo and it cut off at his v-line, not leaving much up to the imagination. ‘Swipe to the right and tell me which one is better,’ Levi instructed, popping his lollipop back in his mouth.

‘Who are you sending it to?’ Eren asked nervously. Levi had never asked for his advice before and he couldn’t help but feel honoured that Levi trusted him enough. _Also, he looks so hot… don’t get hard, Eren, don’t do it._

Levi took the phone back from him and Eren felt the fleeting happiness at the trust Levi had placed in him dissipate at the retrieval of the device. He passed it back to him seconds later with the apparent client’s conversation with Levi. Eren’s hope in their relationship had been restored. His request consisted of a video of Levi getting off while only wearing an oversized shirt and then a post-orgasm shower image. Eren was glad to see that Levi hadn’t charged him cheaply.

Eren swiped through both pictures, the angle changing slightly. He felt his cheeks heaten up slightly as he answered, his reply more of a mumble than anything else. ‘I would send this one ‘cause it shows a bit less,’ he admitted, unable to help the jealousy that seeped into his head. He knew it was stupid because once Levi sent off the content and was paid, he never even thought about the person again, but he couldn’t help himself.

Levi took the phone back from him, a slight smirk crossing his lips and Eren noticed that he had sent off the image that showed less. Eren went back to sit on his chair, grabbing his own phone as he had received a notification from Levi. He opened it curiously, unsure as to why he was texting him when they were two metres apart.

**Heichou <3:**

**_Heichou <3 sent a photo._ **

_For my jealous boyfriend. (:_

Eren blushed bright read and he hid his face as best he could, bringing one knee up as he slumped against it, looking down at his phone. Levi had sent him the image Eren had suggested he not give the other man.

**You:**

_u look good in it 💕_

Eren watched from the corner of his eyes as Levi opened the text message and smiled as he read it.

**Heichou <3:**

_I was thinking of you when I took the video and the picture is just the aftermath. (;_

Eren blushed even further and the more time passed, the further away his dream of asking Levi to have sex was getting. _Why did he even think asking Levi if he wanted to have sex was a good idea? Levi probably wasn’t interested and either way, Eren had no idea how to even broach the topic without coming off as incredibly awkward and thus, unsexy. When was Eren not awkward, anyway?_ ‘Do you think I’m awkward?’ he asked aloud before he could stop the words from leaving his mouth.

Levi turned in his seat to stare at him quizzically. _Oh, if only the ground could swallow me up and make me disappear forever._ ‘Sometimes, but it’s cute,’ was Levi’s reply. _Curse his boyfriend’s brutal honesty, this was not helping him at all._

‘Are you embarrassed of me?’ Eren asked, raising his head to look at Levi, his eyes filled with worry.

Levi’s small eyes widened at Eren’s expression and he quickly replied. ‘No, you sh*t. I said you were adorably awkward, not embarrassing.’

Eren nodded in response. ‘Oh, okay.’

Levi bit his bottom lip before answering. ‘You’re not feeling insecure about that, are you?’

Eren shook his head. ‘No, it was just a thought and I blurted it out before I could actually think it through.’

The raven laughed at that, turning back around to keep working on his phone.

‘You do have a tendency of speaking before thinking,’ he agreed.

Eren didn’t reply to that but the silence wasn’t awkward because Levi hadn’t been expecting a response. Eren instead went on his phone and messaged his friends, which he would regret having done so later:

**Class 104 Survivors**

**You:** _i need help guys_

 **MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _Are you okay? Where are you? Are you somewhere safe? Do I need to come get you?_

 **You:** _NO! It’s nothing like that dw mikasa_

 **Horseface:** _its probs dating advice he needs he probs still hasnt gotten laid_

 **You:** _…_

 **Female Freckles:** _LMAOOOOOO_

_u still haven’t gotten laid?_

**You:** _no that’s why I’m asking for advice 😡_

 **Potato Girl:** _it can’t be that hard I mean his OnlyFans gives the impression that he is qUiTe sexually active_

 **Horseface:** _r u still using the sub sasha_

 **Potato Girl:** _duh it’s been paid for and he is HOT 🤤🤤_

 **You:** _I still can’t believe my friends have a subscription to my boyfriend’s onlyfans_

 **Female Freckles:** _so what is ur problem_

_i mean u hve many but what is ur current one_

**Pringle Genius:** _HAHAHA YMIR_

 **You:** _stfu Connie_

_so I want to ask him to have sex or at least tell him I’m ready bc it’s been over a year now and I think I’ve finally come to terms w the idea of gay sex_

_but I don’t know how to bring it up without being super awkward about it_

**Female Freckles:** _…_

_So wait_

_ur telling me_

_that ur overly attractive boyfriend_

_who sells nudes and sex tapes for a living_

_has been waiting A WHOLE MFING YEAR_

_for ur shy pastel ass to have sex?!?!_

**You:** _yes._

 **Horseface:** _bro i hate 2 break it 2 u but hes 100% gotten laid elsewhere_

 **Actual Angel:** _Jean! don’t say that! i’m sure Levi has not cheated on Eren just because they haven’t had sex yet._

 **Arm-In:** _Yeah, Levi is the polar opposite of Eren but I highly doubt he would cheat on him. If he’s waited that long then it just shows how much he cares._

 **MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _If he hurts Eren I will not hesitate to impale him with his own penis._

 **Horseface:** _wow mikasa ur so strong_

 **Female Freckles:** _look eren since I’m the only one capable of giving advice_

 **Muscle Man:** _Hey! You’re not the only gay one here_

 **Female Freckles:** _yh but I actually have a gf_

 **Pringle Genius:** _BURNNNNNN_

**_Potato Girl sent a gif._ **

**Female Freckles:** _sO eren_

_it’s not awkward if you don’t make it awkward_

_but keep in mind_

_u are an awkward individual_

_I imagine the midget is aware of that already though so he’ll understand_

_just bring it up casually_

_don’t make a big deal out of it and just talk about it w him_

_he probs wants to have sex w you so just bring it up when neither of you are busy_

**Male Freckles:** _Make sure you use protection! :)_

 **Horseface:** _the guy probably has the stuff anyway_

 **Female Freckles:** _yh so dw about any of that and if he’s missing something you guys can go buy it_

 **You:** _okay thanks I’ll try that_

 **Horseface:** _hes not gonna get laid_

 **Female Freckles:** _I don’t want to seem like I lack faith in him but_

 **Actual Angel:** _I’m sure he can do it!_

 **Female Freckles:** _my Historia is so sweet 🥺🥰💞_

 **Actual Angel:** _ily 💖_

Eren put his phone down and took a deep breath. _He could do this. All he had to do was casually bring up the topic with Levi. Levi wasn’t a scary guy… scratch that, Levi was a terrifying guy and if Eren wasn’t dating him, he’d be crying just being in his presence. Then again, when they had first met, Eren had made an absolute fool of himself. Oh, to be a mess… Come on, you can do it, Eren. Just start a conversation and bring it up. Don’t be awkward about it, don’t be scared, just be casual. Sex is casual anyway, isn’t it? It’s a bit different when you’re gay but at the end of the day, it’s still a dick going into a hole. My hole though… Stop panicking! You’re overthinking this. Just be casual, don’t be weird, it’s just your boyfriend._

‘Do you want to have sex?’ Eren blurted out, everything he’d just thought to himself about not being awkward going out the window.

Levi turned around in his seat and his eyes narrowed at the question. ‘What?’

 _Don’t make me repeat myself… This is so awkward, why am I like this?_ ‘I um- I asked if you… if you wanted to… to have sex…’

The corners of Levi’s lips turned upward the slightest amount. ‘I heard you the first time, I just wasn’t sure I’d heard correctly.’

Eren hid his face in his hands, feeling terribly embarrassed. ‘It’s fine, this is just a bad time, you were working and I just randomly asked you so you’re probably not in the mood and-’

He was cut off by Levi’s hands pulling his own away from his face. He’d somehow silently manoeuvred over toward his boyfriend while the latter had been avoiding his gaze. Levi’s lips formed a smirk as he sat down on Eren’s lap. ‘I was actually going to say “finally” because I’ve been waiting ages for you to be ready,’ he teased, kissing the corner of Eren’s mouth.

Eren swallowed, his throat terribly dry all of a sudden. ‘I’m sorry,’ he apologised, thinking back to what Ymir had said.

Levi shook his head as he started trailing kisses down Eren’s jaw. ‘Don’t be, it just makes this moment so much more worth it. Are you sure you’re ready?’ he asked, pulling his head back to look his boyfriend in the eyes. He wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck, playing with some of the loose strands from his tied up hair.

Eren nodded. _Yes, he was finally ready to have sex with his boyfriend._ At least, he thought. Over the past few months, when he’d been… pleasuring himself, he hadn’t been able to stop himself from imagining Levi touching him, amongst other things. Then he’d realised how nice it would be to actually do it with his boyfriend and that’s when he’d fully started to think about it.

‘Yes, I’m certain,’ he answered nervously. _Oh, god, why was he so nervous... Because you’re about to have your boyfriend’s pierced dick in your arse, perhaps?_

Levi chuckled against Eren’s neck as he sucked on the skin, leaving behind a lovely red mark. ‘You sound stressed,’ he remarked. ‘Don’t be, it’s just me, we’ll go slow, I promise.’

Eren nodded, only slightly reassured. _Do something, you’re just awkwardly sitting there with your boyfriend on your lap._ Eren exhaled before grabbing his boyfriend’s face with his hands and, quite literally, smashing their lips together.

‘Mmm,’ Levi mumbled as he felt Eren’s lips crash against his. He closed his eyes and turned his head slightly so the kiss wouldn’t be as haphazard. Eren wasn’t the best kisser out there but he was passionate about it and Levi loved that. Eren put his heart and soul into everything he did and even when things went wrong, he always bounced back and tried even harder the next time.

Eren’s hands slid down to Levi’s waist and he pulled him tighter against him, pressing their bodies together. He brushed his tongue against Levi’s lips and they parted at Eren’s prodding, giving him access to his pierced tongue and the inside of his mouth. Eren’s own tongue flicked against Levi’s, the steel ball feeling slippery. Levi then ran his tongue against the inside of his boyfriend’s mouth in a more elegant manner. The raven’s hands slid down and under his shirt, up his back and then back down, eventually sliding a finger between the band of his boxers and his skin. He let the elastic slap against his skin and Eren pulled back with a gasp.

‘Ow!’ he yelped.

Levi smirked and leaned forward to bite his lip. ‘I said I’d go slow, I didn’t say I’d be gentle.’ Eren’s eyes widened and a light blush appeared on his cheeks as his mind thought up the dirtiest things. _Oh f*ck, why do I suddenly want him to spank me. What the f*ck, Eren? Calm your horny ass down. Sh*t, I’m getting hard, oh my lord, this is embarrassing._ ‘You okay?’ Levi asked, feeling Eren’s excitement beneath his lap.

‘Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, perfectly fine,’ he rushed out, trying to ignore his hardening length.

Levi nodded. ‘I can feel that,’ he teased, earning a glare from his boyfriend. ‘Don’t be embarrassed, babe, if you weren’t getting hard I’d be worried,’ he reassured, one of his hands moving up to stroke the back of his neck.

Eren’s heart fluttered at the affectionate term and he leaned in to kiss Levi again, the other humming satisfactorily against his lips. Levi was clearly an experienced kisser, which, in turn, intimidated Eren but it meant that when they kissed, it was always a pleasurable experience… _Does Levi like kissing me? What if Levi hates kissing me and he’s only doing it because he doesn’t want to make me feel bad?_

‘I’m sorry I suck,’ he muttered quickly, pulling away and casting his eyes down to the floor. _Oh look, a stain… is that hot chocolate? Whoops, that’s probably my fault._ Levi stared back at him, not quite understanding what he was talking about. ‘I’m sorry I’m not a very good kisser.’

Levi sighed and flicked Eren’s forehead, making him flinch. ‘Stop killing the mood with your stupid questions. You’re not terrible and even if you’re not the absolute best, I still love kissing you and that’s all that matters.’ _Right, Levi was right. He needed to stop overthinking everything. Just go with the flow._ ‘If you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to,’ Levi added, starting to get up but Eren pulled him back down roughly, causing Levi to grab his shoulders so as to avoid falling.

‘No! I mean, that sounds desperate, I _do_ want this. Promise. I’m just… I’m just stressed and I feel like I’m terrible at this and you’re not turned on at all.’ _You sound like you’re about to cry, calm down. It’s just sex. It is simply a penis, your boyfriend’s, inside of your virgin arse. Yes, exactly, and you’re not even there yet._

Levi grabbed one of Eren’s hands and pulled it down to his crotch. Eren looked up at him, green eyes wide, as he felt his boyfriend’s forming hard-on. ‘Do something about it then,’ Levi suggested, grinding against Eren’s hand.

 _F*ck me. Mind empty. This is hot, he is hot, I am really hot and sweaty._ ‘Like- like what?’ Eren stuttered, his mind having gone completely blank.

Levi rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing Eren’s wrist and pulling him up with him. ‘Let’s go to my bed, it’ll be comfier,’ he suggested, well, more like indicated, as he dragged a shaken up Eren behind him. Once they were inside Levi’s bedroom, Eren was pushed down onto the mattress. _Soft blanket_ , Eren approved of in his mind. He’d shared a bed with Levi before since he often slept over at his boyfriend’s house, but never in this way. Levi pulled his shirt up and over his head, folding it absentmindedly, before placing it on top of his dresser. He then nodded in the direction of Eren’s own shirt, signifying that it needed to go, and the latter removed it as well, throwing it into a ball on the ground. ‘Is folding it really that difficult?’ Levi chastised, kneeling down on the bed in front of Eren.

Eren brushed the back of his neck sheepishly. ‘Well…’ he trailed off, catching Levi’s raised eyebrow, prompting him to roll over onto his stomach and lean over the bed to pick up his clothing. As he reached out to grab his shirt, Levi took the opportunity to slap Eren’s backside playfully, earning a surprised yelp from his boyfriend.

 _Oh, f*ck, that went straight to my groin…_ ‘Levi!’ Eren exclaimed, finally grabbing his shirt and throwing it in the shorter man’s face.

‘Eren!’ Levi responded mockingly, folding the shirt and getting up to place it next to his. ‘Take your jeans off while I’m up,’ he instructed, pulling his off and folding them neatly. Eren, on his end, shuffled out of them ungracefully, folding them messily and passing them to the raven.

As Levi took the garments from Eren, he couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips. Eren stared at him quizzically, wondering what he’d done now that could be so hilarious since Levi rarely let out a _laugh_. ‘What are those?’ Levi asked, crawling back onto the bed and poking at Eren’s underwear.

Eren glanced down at his blue, dolphin-printed boxers. _Curse my entire existence. Why am I like this? I knew I wanted to ask Levi about sex, why did I wear these when I do, in fact, own a perfectly good pair of black boxers._ ‘They were on sale?’ he suggested, hoping the answer would perhaps save him from too much embarrassment but he knew, deep, deep down, that he was too far gone. He wasn’t even blushing anymore since, apparently, embarrassment was just his constant state of appearance.

Levi pushed him onto his back, pressing their lips together and mumbling against them. ‘I love you.’ Those three words had little butterflies fluttering in Eren’s stomach and he raised a hand to cup Levi’s petite jaw, responding with the same amount of affection:

‘I love you too.’ Oh, how he loved his boyfriend. The first time they’d uttered those words to each other was about a month ago, when Eren had found the receipt for his drink from the day he’d met Levi. They’d met each other around four months before they’d started dating and Eren had shamefully admitted to Levi how he’d lusted over him in the coffee shop. Levi had laughed and been the first to say he loved Eren and that he never thought he’d meet someone as perfect for him as his boyfriend was. Eren had replied that he’d believed Levi was way out of his league and that that thought still stood to this day. Levi had reassured him that he was nowhere near as amazing as Eren made him out to be and the two had proceeded to order pizza together, where Eren had returned Levi’s words after he’d guessed his favourite pizza flavour.

Levi moved down and away from Eren’s slightly red lips, trailing soft kisses along his jawline and down to his neck, licking the area where he’d left a mark earlier on. He grazed the area with his teeth before biting down softly on the skin, letting out a soft hum that sent a chill down Eren’s spine. ‘Wait, Levi,’ Eren interrupted, causing his boyfriend to look up at him. ‘Do you have… do you have like a condom and-’

Levi interrupted him before he could continue. ‘Yes, I have a condom and lube, any other questions or are you going to kill the mood every two minutes?’

Eren did indeed feel his cheeks heaten as he pouted at the scolding. ‘Sorry,’ he muttered.

The shorter man pressed a swift kiss to his cheek in response. ‘Don’t be, you’re just nervous. We’re going slow though so you have nothing to worry about. If you get uncomfortable, we can stop at any time,’ he reassured, waiting until Eren had nodded in understanding, before continuing to kiss along his collarbone and down to his chest. He shuffled down further so he could flick his tongue against his right nipple. Eren tensed slightly before loosening up as he realised that it felt quite nice. Once Eren seemed comfortable again, Levi took his hardening bud in his mouth, sucking on it for a bit before teasingly blowing on it, the cold air earning a gasp from Eren. ‘Is that nice?’ he asked, raising his head to regard Eren.

‘Yeah, I mean, not the blowing, that’s just cruel,’ he told him and Levi took that as an invitation to do the same to his other nipple. He then continued peppering kisses down until he reached Eren’s… interesting boxers.

‘Look, Eren, I’m as disappointed as you are but,’ he paused to bite the rim of the underwear and letting it slap, cruelly, against his skin, earning a “f*ck you” from his boyfriend, ‘I think the dolphins need to go.’

Eren rolled his eyes. ‘I hate you,’ he mumbled as Levi pulled the offending clothes off. Eren placed some weight on his elbows to lift his hips up. Once he was left completely exposed, Eren couldn’t help but feel self-conscious since Levi had never actually seen Eren naked. The most he’d seen was Eren shirtless after he’d gotten changed or left the shower. Now that he thought about it, Eren had somehow succeeded in never seeing Levi naked either. The two of them had done a bit of sexting, but Eren always either got too nervous or interrupted by one of his housemates before things really took off.

‘Um… Do you want to take yours off?’ Eren asked timidly, feeling awkward as the only naked one in the room.

Levi smirked, sitting up on his knees and sliding his own - not covered in blue dolphins - boxers off. They placed them to the side and as Levi hovered above the younger man, Eren was in the perfect position to admire his boyfriend’s body, pierced nipples and, obviously, his pierced dick, catching his eye.

‘You, um, you have a lot of them,’ Eren muttered in admiration at all of his boyfriend’s body modifications.

Levi looked down at him and smiled. ‘I hope that after all this time, you don’t mind them,’ he commented, bending back over Eren, his bangs obscuring a part of his grey eyes.

‘Nope, they suit you,’ Eren reassured, ‘I just can’t help but imagine how much some of them must have hurt,’ he noted, casting a glance down to the raven’s hard-on. Levi followed his vision and shrugged.

‘It’s not as painful as you might think,’ he revealed as he brought one hand in between their legs and gave Eren’s boner a lazy stroke, causing Eren to let out an unexpected moan. He quickly covered his mouth with his forearm to attempt to hide any other embarrassing sounds that might wish to make an appearance.

‘Oi,’ Levi interjected, pushing his arm away, ‘where’s the fun if I can’t hear you?’ _But it’s embarrassing…_ Eren thought but he resorted to just apologising, earning him another sorrowful glance in his direction. ‘I want to hear you when you’re enjoying yourself,’ Levi explained, shuffling down even further and dipping his head down to lick a strip up the head of Eren’s cock.

Eren’s eyes widened and he bit his lip at the pleasurable sensation. Levi looked up at his boyfriend’s dilated eyes, which clearly spoke for themselves, before leaving a quick kiss on the area he’d previously licked. ‘Is this your first blowjob?’ he asked, already almost certain of the answer; Eren wasn’t the most experienced out there.

Eren nodded shyly and Levi squeezed the outside of his thigh in comfort. He then faced down and asserted that with some effort on his part, he could possibly take in his entire length. This was, contrary to the younger man, not Levi’s first time giving head so he had had some previous practice. He went ahead and licked the underside of Eren’s cock teasingly, going from the base up to the head. At the sight below him, Eren’s breathing quickened ever so slightly and he rested his head on one of his arms for more comfort. ‘I feel awkward doing nothing,’ Eren admitted and Levi practically choked, since he’d taken his length into his mouth at that moment. He pulled off with a wet pop.

‘Would you like to go on your phone at the same time?’ Levi suggested sarcastically.

‘No, that’s not what I mean, I just don’t know what to do with myself,’ Eren tried to clarify.

‘I didn’t think I was that bad at giving head that you’d be so bored. Usually you just enjoy it and the pleasure is supposed to be enough.’ Levi leaned on Eren’s thigh as he talked, trying to figure out why Eren felt so… obligated to talk. Maybe he was just _that_ nervous?

‘No, I-I’m sorry. I’m just really apprehensive. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. I thought I was ready but I’m just super intimidated and I don’t want to mess up except I clearly have and I really didn’t mean to. I’m just… Look, I asked my friends on how to bring this up with you before and they told me to be casual about it and I already f*cked that up. Then some of them were saying I wouldn’t be able to have sex with you because you’re way too hot for me, and I agree, and I think I just went into this whole thing with zero confidence at all and now I’ve completely massacred the mood and it’s going to be super awkward now and I’m sorry,’ Eren rushed out, his thoughts obviously going a mile a minute.

Levi realised what the problem was now: he hadn’t had any confidence concerning this to begin with and his friends had, unknowingly, not helped him out like he’d hoped. Levi held one of his hands out and Eren took it, unsurely, before being pulled up into a sitting position. ‘Listen, Eren,’ Levi began, sitting up himself, ‘the idea of sex is more frightening than the act of having sex itself. It’s supposed to be a pleasurable and intimate experience that you can share with someone else. I want to share this with you and if you’re not ready for that, then that’s okay and we can try again another time.’ He then took both of Eren’s hands in his and brushed his knuckles with his thumbs. ‘I think you’re being a little sh*t and overthinking this,’ he said with a smirk, ‘so calm down and trust me. I _want_ this and I’m not going to hurt you or make you do anything you don’t feel comfortable doing.’ Eren smiled at that, Levi’s words comforting and encouraging.

‘You’re right, I’m being stupid. I mean, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, it’s not like I haven’t done something completely idiotic before,’ Eren agreed, reminiscing on some more compromising situations he’d found himself in.

At that, Levi had an idea. He moved forward so that he was situated in between Eren’s legs and he pressed his chest against the teal-eyed boy’s, resting his head against his shoulder in a hug as his hands trailed up and down his back softly. Eren could feel the coldness of Levi’s nipple piercings, that contrasted with his body’s natural warmth, and shivered slightly. As Levi nuzzled Eren’s neck, he could hear the rapid beating of the younger male’s heart and he started drawing shapes along his back in an effort to calm him down. ‘Do you remember that time we were walking down the street and then we had to go down a few steps and I somehow tripped and fell down the five steps, landing on my ass?’ Levi reminded him, shuddering at the memory.

He felt Eren’s chuckle through his chest and smiled at his boyfriend’s light laughter. ‘Yeah, you were so pissed and I couldn’t stop laughing,’ he admitted.

Levi nodded, strands of his black locks brushing against Eren’s skin, leaving behind a tickling feeling. ‘Yeah, you were being your usual bratty self. There was also that time that adult dressed as a clown mistook me for a child and offered me a lollipop. He asked me, in front of you and all your friends, if “I was trying to play adult with my big brother”,’ Levi recounted and Eren outright laughed at that memory.

‘I remember, you threatened to chop Jean’s balls off if he ever mentioned it again,’ Eren reminded him.

‘I hope the horse took my words to heart.’

‘I think he did, all my friends, except Mikasa and Ymir, are terrified of you.’

‘I wonder why…’

Eren pushed Levi back at that and raised an eyebrow. ‘Really? Have you seen yourself?’

‘What about me?’ Levi questioned.

‘You’re, like, the scariest guy out there.’ Levi frowned, genuinely concerned that Eren found him scary. ‘However, you’re actually really soft inside and you’re all mine and I love you very much,’ Eren pursued, pulling his boyfriend back into the warmest bear hug the man in question had ever experienced. ‘You’re really harsh on the outside but then when we’re alone, you’re incredibly sweet with me and we share some amazing times together, like when we attempted to bake something way too ambitious and it ended up looking like crap, or that time we tried to see who could hold a handstand the longest and we both finished with red as tomato faces.’

Levi grinned at the memories, burying his face in Eren’s neck. ‘Do you remember when we raced each other to the beach and completely underestimated the distance and we ended up exhausted on the sand, with no way home?’

‘Oh, yeah! Then you bribed the taxi driver with a half off deal to your _OnlyFans_ if he drove us back,’ Eren added. Levi noticed that Eren’s heartbeat had noticeably slowed, his tactic to distract him with good memories having worked.

Levi nodded. ‘You know, he prolonged his subscription last month.’

Eren let out another laugh, keeping Levi close. ‘No way.’

‘Yes way.’

‘I’d love to see what you put on there to keep them coming back, hornier than ever.’

‘I mean, I could show you?’

‘Your phone’s in the other room,’ Eren noted, not understanding what Levi meant.

‘No, I mean, I could _show_ you.’

‘Oh…’ Eren trailed off nervously.

‘If I show you something I’ve previously done for my account, will that make you more comfortable?’ Levi suggested, wondering if showing himself in a vulnerable state would help Eren feel more comfortable.

Levi pulled back and stared at Eren’s thinking face. His _adorable_ thinking face. His eyebrows were scrunched together, the corners of his lips tuned down and he seemed to genuinely be concentrating and thinking about Levi’s proposition. ‘Maybe? I mean, only if you’re comfortable. I don’t want to seem like a voyeur or something.’

‘You wouldn’t be, I’m suggesting it and it could be hot,’ he said with a shrug. ‘I’ve never done this in front of someone else though so we’re both engaging in new things today,’ he added. He moved away, kissing Eren softly on the lips before shuffling out from between his legs. ‘Go sit against the headboard and get comfortable,’ he told him and Eren did as ordered while he went and sat nearer the end of the bed, facing Eren.

‘Can I place this pillow on my lap?’ Eren asked, grabbing a pillow from next to him.

Levi chuckled. ‘Yes, yes you can. You don’t have to hide your hard-on, you know,’ he teased.

‘Oh, it was actually because I like to always be doing something. I hate having empty hands,’ Eren explained, which coincided with his previous statement of not knowing what to do with himself.

‘Yes, you may play with the pillow on your lap, then,’ Levi said, leaning back on one of his elbows and running his hand through his bangs to move them out of his eyes. Eren placed the pillow on his lap and automatically started playing with the ends of it, causing Levi to smile at the cuteness.

Levi began slowly stroking his length, making sure to keep eye contact with Eren, who was doing his best at keeping a straight face. ‘I wish you could be here with me, daddy,’ Levi said, purposefully making his voice whinier. Eren’s eyes widened in surprise but he stayed silent, his fiddling stilling slightly. Levi repositioned himself as he lazily moved his hand up and down his cock, getting more comfortable against the mattress. ‘I wish it could be your hand touching me and making me feel good,’ he continued, spreading his legs and lifting one of his knees, giving his boyfriend a rather vulgar view of his erection and balls.

Eren watched as he continued to touch himself, speeding up progressively as he kept looking straight at Eren. ‘I can just imagine your hands around me right now,’ he practically moaned as he thumbed his slit. Eren swallowed heartily as he watched his boyfriend pleasure himself, not being able to avoid the thought that Levi meant him, and not some random customer. Except when he’d said “daddy”, he knew that Levi had used that particular term to create some distance from the situation and show him what he usually recorded.

‘I’m sorry, daddy, I know you told me not to touch myself but it just feels _so_ good. I hope you won’t be too angry,’ he whined, his breath quickening the more he thrust his cock up against his hand. ‘It feels _so_ good,’ Levi repeated, throwing his head back a bit, turning it to the side so he could keep looking at Eren. He licked his dry lips and fondled his balls a bit before focusing his attention back on his cock. ‘I just can’t stop thinking about how good it would feel to have you inside of me, your big cock stretching me up,’ he groaned crudely.

Levi’s dilated pupils managed to stay focused on Eren even as his pace sped up. ‘I want to feel you inside me, coming and filling me up until I’m dripping,’ he continued, thumbing the slit of his head, occasionally tugging on his piercing. ‘F*ck, that feels good,’ he moaned, his chest rising and falling faster than when he’d started and Eren couldn’t help but notice that his breathing had also become shallower. Beads of precome were now sliding down Levi’s length. He used it to slicken his fingers and hurry his movements, his head fully thrown back as he pumped himself closer to his climax. He could feel the heat pooling in his lower stomach as he neared his peak.

‘Eren…’ Levi moaned as he came, not even noticing the name that his lips had pronounced.

 _Well, sh*t…_ Eren’s fiddling came to a stop as he watched his boyfriend come undone in front of him, moaning his name as he did so.

Levi was panting at this point as he, once again, lazily milked himself out onto his stomach, his cock soon beginning to soften once he was done. His legs slumped flat against the mattress as he came down from his orgasm. He ran his clean hand through his hair, moving it off of his sweaty forehead.

Eren had no idea what came over him, maybe it was watching his boyfriend pleasure himself so Eren would be more comfortable, which was, in a way, the sweetest thing he could have done, or maybe it was just watching Levi come undone moaning Eren’s name and looking unbelievably hot as he did so, but Eren put the pillow to the side and crawled over to Levi. He then leaned down and licked at the come on his stomach, raising his eyes so he could still regard Levi from his position. ‘Is moaning my name part of what you do?’ Eren teased and Levi’s small eyes grew in size in surprise since he clearly hadn’t noticed he’d pronounced Eren’s name when he’d been seeing stars.

Levi smirked down at Eren as he lapped up the mess he’d made. ‘I always think of you when I have to get hard,’ he supplied, earning a grin from his brown-haired counterpart.

‘Oh really?’ Eren interrogated, leaving a light kiss above Levi’s belly button.

Levi nodded. ‘Of course, why do you think I was excited when you suggested we have sex?’

‘What? Got bored jerking off to your imagination and wanted to do it in front of the real thing?’ he teased, a newfound confidence flowing through him. Eren sat up and took the hand Levi had used to pleasure himself and he licked up the come that was sliding down his fingers before taking his index finger in his mouth and sucking on it.

‘Oi, shut up and stop being such a brat or I’ll be forced to give you a proper spanking,’ Levi threatened, pulling his digit out once Eren had finished cleaning it up.

Eren smirked, cupping Levi’s face and pressing his lips softly against his, parting them so they could kiss more intimately. Levi pushed his tongue into his mouth, their saliva merging together and he pulled away just as quickly, procuring a confused look from Eren. ‘What’s wrong?’ he asked.

Levi gave him a disgusted look and crawled over to his nightstand, grabbing the glass of water he’d drank from earlier in the day and passing it to Eren. ‘Tasting myself has never tasted good and it never will,’ he explained. ‘While you rinse out your mouth, sit on the edge of the bed, I want to try again.’ Levi crawled back over to the edge and slid down to the ground, situating himself in between Eren’s legs, who had shuffled over to the edge as well. Eren took a sip from the cup, glancing down at Levi skeptically.

The shorter man settled himself more comfortably before stroking the taller man’s length leisurely and using his mouth to suck on the head. Eren finished gulping down the water, passing the glass for Levi to place on the floor. He did so and then pulled away, going to kiss Eren’s inner thigh, sucking on a bit of skin and proudly giving the area the form of a hickey. He kept kissing along Eren’s leg, going more inwards until he reached the short brown hairs at the bottom of his stomach. He trailed his tongue down to his balls, giving them a quick suck before pulling away. Eren whined in response and Levi shot him a grin before taking him in as far as he could without any previous attempts to his name. Eren inhaled deeply, having been caught off guard, and when Levi started to bob his head up and down, he couldn’t help the loud moan that left his lips:

‘F*ck, Levi.’ He leaned back against his forearms, unable to steady his breathing as he watched his unbelievably hot, naked, boyfriend go down on him.

Levi groaned in response, his hot breath sending a shiver across Eren’s skin. _F*ck me, this is hot. This is so hot, f*ck._ Eren bit his lip, unconsciously wanting to stifle any sounds that might threaten to come out so Levi pulled off and glared at him. ‘I will bite you if you stay silent,’ he promised, grazing Eren’s sensitive head with his teeth as a forewarning of what was to come. ‘Ow, no, f*ck, don’t do that,’ Eren whined, moving away on instinct.

‘Then don’t hold back,’ Levi bargained, grabbing Eren’s thighs with his hands and going back down on him. He encircled Eren’s crown with his tongue before using his lips to put it in his mouth, his piercing feeling wet and slippery against the reddened skin. Precome had started to slide down his cock, dripping into Levi’s saliva slicked mouth. He then used his tongue to lather it onto the rest of his shaft, using it as a makeshift lubricant.

Eren curled his toes as Levi took him in again, almost managing the entire length. As he tried again, hollowing his cheeks, Eren put his hand on the back of his head on instinct and pushed him toward his cock. Levi’s eyes widened in shock and he sputtered, choking slightly. ‘Sh*t, f*ck, sorry, I didn’t mean to,’ he apologised, removing his hand almost as fast as he’d reached out to push him. Levi pulled back, coughing a bit at the unexpected choke and he shook his head.

‘It’s fine, you can do it, I was just caught off guard,’ Levi reassured, taking Eren’s hand and placing it back on his scalp, since he knew the boy would never have the courage to do it again himself. Eren’s red cheeks lightened, but not for long as Levi took him in again and let Eren tug on his hair to push him until his nose was brushing against the hairs above his cock.

‘F*ck me,’ Eren mumbled, earning a chuckled groan from Levi. His thighs tightened the more Levi took him in, pulling out until his lips were resting against his head, before taking in his cock again. Heat was pooling in the pit of his stomach and Levi noticed that he was nearing his climax so he used his tongue to lick over the slit, pumping the rest of him with his hand that wasn’t holding onto his thigh.

‘Levi, I-’ Eren began, being cut off by his orgasm before he could warn his boyfriend. Caught up in his moment of bliss, he forgot to remove his hand from the back of Levi’s head, forcing the shorter man to swallow his come. Eren moaned, closing his eyes and Levi’s own moan was cut off as he did his best to swallow as much as he could.

When Eren was finally brought back to his senses, he removed his hand, reddening at the sight of his boyfriend since he could see his come dripping down his chin onto the floor. Levi swallowed what was currently in his mouth and playfully glared up at Eren. ‘Thank you for trying to warn me and if you can, next time, please remove your hand if you don’t have the time to warm me.’

Eren blushed and covered his face with his hands. ‘I’m sorry,’ he muttered and Levi lapped up the leftover come on Eren’s cock, drawing his attention back to him. ‘I didn’t mean to, I’m really sorry,’ Eren continued.

‘Don’t be. It’s not a big deal, I usually don’t pull off unless you want me to, I was just surprised this time,’ Levi explained standing up off his knees to sit in the taller man's lap.

He wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck, kissing him before the younger boy could say anything else. He made sure to swipe his tongue across Eren’s own one, depositing some of the semen into his mouth, just like Eren had accidentally done to him earlier on.

It was Eren’s turn to pull away. ‘Did you just…’ he stuttered, swallowing uncomfortably.

Levi nodded with an innocent smile. ‘You taste fine, honestly, there’s much worse out there.’

‘Thank you?’ Eren answered, glancing down sorrowfully at the empty glass of water.

‘Do you mind the taste, or would you like me to rinse my mouth out?’ Levi asked, serious.

Eren shook his head. ‘You’re the one killing the mood now,’ was his answer as he kissed Levi, sliding his hands down to his smaller boyfriend’s hips.

Levi kissed him back, massaging Eren’s nape gently. ‘Did you enjoy that?’ the raven mumbled, leaving kisses along the corners of his mouth.

‘I did,’ was the answer he received in return, strong arms pressing them together. ‘Thanks for, um…’ he pulled away from Levi so he could look into his silver eyes and fully show how gratuitous he was. ‘Thank you for doing that in front of me and making me more comfortable.’

Levi brushed some sweaty strands off of Eren’s forehead, tilting his head down to leave a kiss on the cleared skin. ‘You don’t have to thank me. I’m glad it worked. I’d never done that before but it wasn’t really embarrassing for me so don’t think that you put me in an uncomfortable position.’

Eren nodded, more in love with his boyfriend than he’d ever been before. ‘I love you so much,’ he outright blurted, never one to hide away from his emotions. Eren was an open book and that was precisely what Levi loved about him.

He crushed his boyfriend in a hug, the latter grunting at the sudden force, but he smiled into his chest and clinged to him in return. ‘I love you too.’ _Oh, how passionate his tall significant other was._ ‘Eren,’ Levi then said, neither of them moving from their current position. ‘Do you want to have sex?’ he whispered.

He felt Eren’s breath hitch and so Levi ran his fingers up and down his spine, touch light as a feather. ‘Yeah, yeah we can do that,’ Eren replied after a while.

‘Is there anything particular you want to do?’ Levi asked.

‘What do you mean?’ Eren questioned, looking ahead at the wall as he tried to calm his heavy heart.

‘I usually top but if you’d feel more comfortable being in control, I don’t mind,’ Levi conceded. He wasn’t a fan of bottoming, mostly because it hurt since he was always much smaller than his partners, but if Eren felt more comfortable being on top, Levi wouldn’t mind.

‘Uh, I’d rather you- uh- be on top,’ Eren admitted sheepishly.

Levi smirked and left a kiss on his neck. ‘You’ll probably enjoy yourself more that way, at least for your first time. Is there a position you would rather do? You must’ve seen them while watching porn,’ Levi assumed.

Eren scratched the back of his neck, apparently deep in thought. ‘Which one would you recommend?’

‘Well, you on all fours and me going in from behind is less intimate, I guess, but it feels much better because you can go farther. Facing each other would be more intimate but less deep unless your legs are on my shoulders. You could always ride me, but I doubt you want to do that for your first time,’ Levi said, providing a multitude of options that left Eren even more lost than before.

‘Which one would you choose if you were me?’ Eren asked.

‘Hm. Knowing you, you’d get embarrassed if I could see your face but knowing how sweet and soft you are, that one is less… carnal, so to speak.’ Eren couldn’t deny that Levi knew him like the back of his hand.

‘Alright, let's do that,’ he agreed, loosening his grip on Levi. ‘Can you take the lead? I have no clue what I’m doing, my mind has gone pretty blank,’ Eren admitted.

‘What? All those pornos have been forgotten?’ Levi teased, getting off of his partner’s lap and instead grabbing one of the pillows and placing it in a spot for Eren’s head. Eren groaned, before grinning to himself, turning and tackling Levi against the bed. ‘Oof,’ the attacked man groaned

‘In all honesty,’ Eren began, his breath tickling Levi’s exposed skin, ‘f*ck you,’ he mumbled against the back of his shoulder, biting down on the skin before sucking on it and eventually leaving behind a hickey, just like Levi had done to him.

Levi turned his head to the side and glared up at Eren from the corners of his eyes. ‘I was being an amazing boyfriend and preparing a pillow for you and this is what I get in return?’

Eren smiled, kissing Levi’s cheek. ‘Hey, how did you know you were gay?’ he asked and Levi couldn’t help but turn his lips upwards at his boyfriend’s randomness.

He moved his arms up so he could rest his head on them more comfortably. He understood that Eren was unconsciously attempting to prolong the time until they were about to have sex. He didn’t mind indulging him since he knew it would be worth the wait. When they’d first started dating, Levi had found Eren attractive and even though his dorkiness had seemed like a turn-off, he’d still wanted to have sex with him. However, as the months had passed and the dorkiness had turned into one of Eren’s personality traits that he loved the most, he became more interested in actually making love to his boyfriend than having sex, which was why he’d patiently waited for Eren to be ready.

‘I dated this girl for appearances and while I could admire her naked body for what it was, I was just never turned on by anything we did. I watched some gay porn, met this guy online, we hooked up and my doubts were verified when I actually got hard when we had sex,’ Levi replied casually. ‘I think I always knew and I was just trying to figure out if I was gay or bisexual. Turns out I’m gay, just gay.’

‘Huh,’ Eren muttered, looking somewhat impressed. ‘How did you always know?’

‘Well, when you look at a guy and think “I would really like to suck your dick”, the doubt starts to settle. What about you?’ Levi asked.

‘Ah, well, you see, I was in denial for a while. I didn’t, and still, don’t know if my parents are accepting so I kept telling myself that if I looked at girls the same way I looked at guys, then my interest in men would just disappear,’ Eren revealed, slightly ashamed.

Levi scoffed at that. ‘How’d that work out for you?’

‘Lots of nights watching gay porn and jerking off in my room.’

‘So how did you come to accept it and think, “I’m going to ask the small, angry punk guy on a date”?’

‘I was down one day because I felt kind of alone, since I had the impression I was the only one struggling with my sexuality. My friend, Ymir, came up to me and clearly told me that I was most definitely gay and there was no avoiding it. Then the rest of our friends just nodded in agreement and I decided to just accept myself for who I was,’ Eren recounted, remembering all the times Reiner had then shared hot guys’ social medias with him, claiming that Eren was the only other openly gay guy in their group. They were now just waiting for Jean and Marco to announce their relationship.

‘How’s that working out for you?’ Levi asked, shuffling slightly to get more comfortable under Eren’s weight. The boy was still leaning on his elbows but as their conversation went on, he’d gradually dropped down onto his poor, smaller boyfriend’s body.

Eren shrugged, drawing unrecognisable drawings on Levi’s upper back. ‘I have this amazing boyfriend; he’s so attractive it’s insane. He has no shame concerning his style and I love that. He’s an absolute sweetheart on the inside and he’s one of the greatest, if not _the_ greatest, person I’ve ever met. Truthfully, he’s more than a boyfriend to me, he’s like my best friend as well. I can talk to him about anything and everything and I know he’ll never judge me. I love spending time with him and he’s just so perfect, so pretty well, I think.’

Levi swallowed, having not expected such an answer. ‘He sounds like boring piece of sh*t,’ he said quietly.

Eren chuckled. ‘That’s what he thinks but he’s my boring piece of sh*t and I love and adore him.’

Levi leaned back to smack the side of Eren’s face, earning a grin from the latter. ‘Shut up, if you carry on, he’s going to develop a praise kink and never hear the end of it.’

‘That would be adorable! What are some of your kinks anyway?’ Eren asked, innocently curious.

Levi pushed Eren off of him, forcing him to roll onto his back. His head landed on the pillow and Levi straddled him before he could think to move. He dragged his hands up Eren’s torso, leaning in as he reached his shoulders. ‘I have a small pain kink,’ he started, biting down on Eren’s collarbone, the younger man shivering underneath him.

He lifted his face up, caressing Eren’s cheek down to his jaw and down to the back of his neck, where he grabbed a fistful of Eren’s hair and tugged. ‘Hair pulling is also hot,’ he continued, tugging on Eren’s earlobe with his teeth, ‘especially when you’ve got hair like yours.’

Eren watched him silently, terribly aware that his boner was starting to make a reappearance. Levi sat back up, sliding his hands down Eren’s arms, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head. ‘Bondage is interesting,’ he pursued, biting Eren’s bottom lip, keeping a hold of his arms above his head.

‘Spanking is nice too, but I’d rather do it to someone than endure it,’ Levi admitted, his lips turning up into a smirk. Eren’s face reddened at the idea. He was too timid to admit it but when Levi had smacked his ass earlier on, it had felt more pleasurable than painful. ‘Oh? Is that something you’re interested in?’ Levi questioned, having noticed the change in his boyfriend’s demeanour. _My growing boner probably isn’t helping my situation._

‘Maybe...’ Eren mumbled, looking anywhere he could, trying to avoid Levi’s pointed stare as much as he could.

Levi interlaced his fingers with Eren’s own - still above his head. ‘Good to know,’ Levi teased with a playful wink.

‘What else is there?’ Eren practically whispered, his voice hollowing.

Levi seemed to think and Eren could’ve sworn he saw an evil glint gleam in his eyes. ‘Oh, other stuff like,’ he paused, his hands letting go of Eren’s and trailing down to his neck, applying a bit of pressure to the sides, nowhere enough for it to be risky, ‘choking, is rather interesting.’

‘Watching someone else is a pretty big one too,’ Levi said thoughtfully, sitting up straight, one arm resting behind on Eren’s thigh and the other giving his own cock a few lazy strokes.

‘Oh, is it?’ Eren asked, voice husky.

Levi thumbed the slit of his head, looking down at himself, before turning his gaze upward to regard Eren and his question. ‘It’s the content I provide for a living,’ he reminded, placing both hands back on Eren’s sides.

‘Maybe I should just subscribe to my own boyfriend’s _OnlyFans_ ,’ Eren joked.

‘You’d get a special boyfriend discount,’ Levi promised, ‘or a special _daddy_ discount, since that’s also a kink.’

Eren grimaced at that. ‘No, thank you,’ he established decidedly.

‘Are you sure you don’t want to be my daddy?’ Levi teased, using the same whiny voice as earlier and Eren purposefully shook his head.

‘No, nope, never.’

‘It’s alright, there are always other pleasurable experiences out there… Preventing ejaculation,’ he started, reaching between his legs to squeeze the base of Eren’s cock, ‘is a possibility.’ Since they were finally going to have sex, Levi assumed that phone sex would follow-up naturally when they couldn’t spare enough time to see each other physically, and he had one or two ideas up his sleeve.

‘You might simply be interested in overstimulation,’ Levi suggested, biting at the abused hickey on Eren’s neck. ‘Begging,’ Levi clearly enunciated, bringing up one of his knees to press against Eren’s erection, rubbing against it enough to make him want more, ‘is a very pleasurable experience for both parties.’ Eren’s gradually dilating pupils stared up at his boyfriend’s own disappearing irises, unhappy with the teasing. ‘Come on, Eren, what do you want?’ he asked, replacing the contact his knee had made with his own hand.

‘I don’t know,’ Eren admitted.

‘You don’t know?’

‘I mean, I want to have sex with you,’ Eren pronounced nervously.

Levi didn’t answer and instead clambered off his waist, getting off the bed and heading out the bedroom, coming back in moments later with an already opened bottle of lube and a condom. ‘How do you feel?’ Levi asked, sitting next to Eren, his legs to the side. Eren turned his head to look at him and Levi cupped one side of it with his hand, caressing his cheek with his thumb.

Levi often either looked emotionless or angry and right now, all Eren could see in his eyes was love. Pure, unadulterated, love. His facial expression had softened and his touch was so soft, all Eren wanted to do was curl up into his boyfriend’s side. ‘I’m a bit nervous but it’ll be fine, right?’ Eren replied, wide green eyes staring back with the same intensity.

Levi nodded. ‘Of course, I’ll be on top but we’ll go at your rhythm.’

‘Is it really going to hurt?’ Eren asked, resting his head on his folded arm.

‘Have you ever stretched yourself open before?’ Levi asked.

‘Not really,’ Eren admitted, the full force of his inexperience hitting him in the form of a storm.

‘The hardest will probably be the first finger, because it’ll feel like an intrusion, but once you’ve relaxed, it’ll just stretch itself. Then you might panic a bit when I actually enter you but I’ll wait for you to be ready. Besides, I’m not massive, so it’s not like you’re taking in this massively fat cock,’ Levi explained, frowning at the last part.

Eren chuckled. ‘Are you talking from experience?’

‘Everyone’s always like “big cock this”, “big cock that” until they have to take one into their one metre sixty frame,’ he complained.

‘I hope I’m alright…’ Eren said, somewhat seeking reassurance.

Levi patted Eren’s cheek. ‘You’re just fine. A bit too tall and a bit too cute but I can deal with it.’

Eren laughed at that. ‘Well, I think your height is just perfect.’ He smiled brightly up at his boyfriend and any retort the short man could’ve thought of dissipated at the sight of those beautiful eyes.

‘Brat,’ was all he could find to say. ‘Let’s get to it then,’ he then added, cracking his knuckles.

‘That is the most ominous thing I’ve ever seen,’ Eren snickered.

Levi smiled back down at him, pressing a kiss to his temple. ‘I hope it’ll somewhat live up to your expectations,’ he admitted, Levi’s first worry of the evening becoming apparent.

‘This has already been so much better than I could have ever imagined. Anything with you is fantastic anyway,’ Eren pointed out as Levi crawled in between his legs. He patted them gently with his hands.

‘Bend your knees,’ he instructed. Eren did so, feeling oddly exposed all of a sudden even though his boyfriend was as naked as he was. ‘Still good?’ Levi checked and lathered some of the lube onto his fingers.

Eren watched as he rubbed them together, spreading it to three of his digits. The idea that those three fingers would soon be _inside_ of Eren was not comforting in the slightest. He tore his gaze away and instead met his boyfriend’s adoring eyes. ‘Yeah.’

‘I’m sorry, it’s a bit cold but I tried to warm it up,’ Levi explained.

Eren reassured him that it was fine, the affectionate gesture not going over his head. It was at this moment that Eren was glad that he’d waited before losing his virginity. He knew that it could and would never be as special as this moment was. Even though it wasn’t perfect and Eren had acted awkwardly and talked way more than necessary, it still had been perfect for him because it had been an intimate moment that he had shared with Levi. The same thoughts were going through the raven’s head as he looked down at his, slightly too nervous for his own good, boyfriend.

Levi used his lube-coated index finger to trace around the ring of muscles that was now fully exposed to him thanks to Eren’s vulnerable position. He shivered at the sensation, the liquid still colder than he’d expected, even after Levi had warmed it up. ‘Don’t panic and move,’ Levi warned, pushing his finger into Eren, only a little farther than his first knuckle. Eren tensed, stiffening around the intrusion with a little whine, just like Levi had foretold. ‘Shhh…’ Levi whispered, moving so that he was leaning over him. He caressed Eren’s cheek with his free hand and continued to reassure him. ‘Just relax, it’ll go in more easily if you do,’ he promised. ‘Yeah, just like that,’ he said as Eren unclenched around him, allowing Levi to push his first finger in.

‘This is the weirdest f*ucking sensation ever,’ Eren mumbled, moving one of his legs until it was brushing up against Levi’s side. Levi chuckled, pulling his finger out a majority of the way before pushing it back in. ‘I just can’t get over the fact that your finger is inside my ass,’ Eren admitted, looking up at the ceiling, as if the white area would be of any help.

‘I just hope you’re clean,’ Levi teased.

‘I mean, I showered this morning,’ Eren said, actually answering, oblivious as usual.

Levi continued pushing his finger in and out while they talked, gradually feeling Eren relax around him, the distraction obviously aiding his virgin boyfriend. ‘We’ve never showered together,’ he remarked.

‘We haven’t,’ the brown-haired boy agreed. ‘We could if you want to, now that you’ve seen me naked and I’ve seen you as well.’

‘Shower sex offers up new possibilites,’ Levi noted, speeding up the rhythm with which his index finger was moving inside of Eren, curling it inside slightly.

‘You know, I’m making a big deal out of my first time, but I guess we’ll be having sex regularly after this.’

‘I mean, I wasn’t planning on scheduling it into my timetable but yes, I am hoping we’ll do this again,’ Levi replied, voice laced with sarcasm.

Eren nodded excitedly. ‘Yeah, I’m sure it’ll be fun.’

‘You’re too cute,’ Levi muttered to himself, unaware that Eren had heard him. ‘Can I add a second finger?’ he asked instead, wanting his boyfriend’s permission before doing anything else.

‘Yeah, this sounds strange, but it doesn’t feel half-bad,’ Eren commented, unconsciously spreading his legs out a bit more to give Levi more room.

Levi scoffed, pushing in half of his second finger and stopping when he heard Eren’s breath hitch. ‘You idiot, it’s supposed to be pleasurable. People wouldn’t use butt plugs if it didn’t feel good,’ he pointed out, pushing his fingers in and out until his second one went in all the way.

‘Have you… have you, um- ever used one?’ Eren asked, only half-focused on the conversation at this point, his breathing having quickened remarkably so.

Levi leaned down, brushing his lips against Eren’s ear. ‘You can moan, Eren,’ he encouraged, having noticed that his boyfriend was oddly intent on not making any sexual noises whatsoever, ‘and yes, I have,’ he answered, nipping at the cuff of his ear.

‘F*ck,’ Eren groaned and Levi had no idea if that was in response to him pushing both fingers in completely or in response to his revelation… or maybe both?

‘‘Feel good?’ Levi asked, dropping an affectionate kiss onto the tip of his nose.

‘Yeah, yeah, it feels nice,’ Eren confirmed.

‘Give me your hand,’ Levi ordered, Eren obeying and the shorter man interlaced their fingers together once again. He pressed a kiss to his knuckle, before laying their hands onto the mattress, near Eren’s head. He started scissoring his fingers inside of Eren, the younger boy whining in response.

_Hey, see? It isn’t so bad! You were making such a big deal out of it and Levi is really gentle so it barely hurts. I can definitely feel it stretching me but the burn is almost completely gone. It just feels nice now, being filled up. Soon you’ll be filled up with his cock, though. Shoot, that’s bigger than a few fingers and I’ll actually be having sex. Sh*t, I’m tensing up. Just calm down and relax, it’s no big deal. It feels nice and when you have sex, it’ll feel nice-_

‘Eren? I can feel you tensing up, are you okay?’ Levi asked, slightly worried as he stilled his fingers, not removing them but not pushing them in further either.

‘Yeah, sorry, again… I’m being stupid,’ he muttered, looking off to the side in shame.

Levi frowned, kissing his mouth softly. ‘Can I add a third finger?’ he whispered against his lips.

‘Yeah.’ _Stop being a baby, Eren. Levi knows what he’s doing._

Levi complied, apprehensive so he went even slower but when he noticed that Eren wasn’t clenching around him anymore, he sped up a bit until he had fully inserted them. ‘Alright?’

Eren’s moan was enough of an answer for Levi and he continued stretching him up, changing angles every few thrusts in an attempt to hit his prostate and surprise him. He knew he’d been successful when Eren’s eyes went wide and he let out a moan laden with curses: ‘F*ck, sh*t, what was that?’ he asked, cheeks red from pleasure.

‘That,’ Levi began, hitting his prostate again, Eren moaning again in answer, ‘is your prostate. Feels nice, right?’

‘Mhm,’ was the only thing Eren could find in himself to utter.

Levi fingered him a few more moments, until he deemed he was stretched enough for sex, before pulling his fingers out with no warning. Eren whined at the loss of contact and surprised himself when he found himself wishing to be filled up now.

He heard the sound of plastic ripping and watched as Levi rolled the condom onto himself. ‘Do you feel ready? I’m not saying there’s no going back once we start, because we can stop at any moment, it would just be nice to stop before if you already know you’re not ready,’ Levi spoke up, pouring some lube onto his fingers before coating the condom in the substance for good measure.

‘No, I-I’m ready,’ Eren affirmed confidently. _He was ready. They had taken their time and Eren would never be more ready, physically or psychologically, than he was right now._

‘Okay, good.’ Levi teased Eren’s entrance with the head of his covered cock, watching the younger man’s expressions carefully. When Eren didn’t show signs of regret or intense discomfort, he pushed in a little.

 _Oh, f*ck, oh, f*ck, it’s happening, it’s happening. He’s going_ inside _of me. I’m not ready for this. I can feel his dick piercing through the condom and it’s kind of hot. Why are you focusing on that? You have a dick in your ass,_ inside of your ass _. You’re also having sex with your boyfriend. You’re having sex with Levi, the person you love the most on earth. Hey, it’s not that bad once you loosen up a bit. Just relax, go with the flow, let Levi take control and just let things happen._

‘I can literally see you having an internal conversation with yourself,’ Levi remarked, pushing in a bit more.

‘Wai-wait!’ Eren cried, not liking the sensation of his ass hurting because of the penetration.

‘Eren, I’m barely inside,’ Levi told him, doing his best not to move.

‘It feels weird and it hurts,’ Eren grumbled.

‘Do you want me to pull out?’ Levi asked.

‘No! Just give me a moment.’

‘Eren, can I push in a bit more, please?’

‘F-fine,’ he relented, squinting as Levi pushed in more.

 _F*ck, f*ck, f*ck, that_ hurts _. Yeah, but if you don’t go through with it, you’ll never have sex and then Levi will break up with you and you’ll end up a sad, lonely virgin._

Eren looked up at Levi, who was hovering over him, a bead of sweat glistening on his forehead. ‘Just go for it,’ he mumbled.

‘What? Go in all the way?’ Levi asked, slightly worried.

‘Yeah, I mean, it can’t hurt more than it does now, right?’ Eren chuckled nervously.

‘If I just push all the way in, it will hurt more, let’s just go slow,’ Levi said.

Eren grabbed Levi’s shoulders and stared straight at him. ‘No, just do it in one go, like ripping off a plaster. Lots of pain but all at once is better than less pain in small increments.’

Levi frowned down at him. ‘Eren, that’s not how it works with sex. The only way for it to stop hurting is for you to stop clenching around me and when I start thrusting, you won’t have a choice and you’ll loosen up,’ he explained.

‘Wait, you’re going to thrust?’ Eren asked, bewildered. ‘I mean, no, sorry, I’m stupid, of course you’re going to move, that makes sense.’

Levi kissed his cheek. ‘Eren, you’re being a drama queen. Calm down and let me go all the way, I’m almost there anyway.’

‘Wait, what? How?’ Eren exclaimed, looking down between them and realising that yes, Levi had visibly almost finished filling him up.

Levi flicked his boyfriend’s forehead in response. ‘You brat, the entire time you were so focused on panicking and thinking up delirious outcomes, I was just gradually moving and you barely noticed.’

Eren’s mouth made an “o” shape before he smiled up sheepishly. ‘So it’s not _that_ bad then.’

‘No, it is not. You were just being a baby. Can I continue?’ Levi asked, somewhat impatiently, because his impulse to start thrusting was only being faintly restrained by his good will. Eren nodded, doing his best to relax. Levi grabbed Eren’s left leg and hooked it onto his shoulder, lifting his pelvis up to a better angle. He then pushed in the rest of the way in one go, just like Eren had requested, and the latter gasped at the sensation.

‘Ow, ow, f*ck you,’ Eren whined.

‘You’re the one who told me to rip off the plaster. Besides, it’s not like there was far to go, like you’d originally thought,’ Levi countered.

‘Yeah, but you should know better than to listen to me, especially when it comes to stuff like sex,’ Eren argued.

‘You’re so lucky I love you,’ Levi muttered, repositioning Eren’s leg so that the latter was, hopefully more comfortable. ‘Is this okay?’ he asked.

‘Yeah, do you want my other leg.’

‘No, you’re just going to start panicking all over again,’ Levi replied. ‘Can I move?’

‘Wait, I’m not- not ready,’ Eren mumbled quickly.

‘Mmm…’ Levi replied, leaning forward and resting his head against the crook of Eren’s neck, folding him almost in half, thankful for his boyfriend’s flexibility. ‘Don’t overthink this too much, just let me take control,’ he reassured, hoping he would make up his mind soon because he was starting to get incredibly impatient.

‘I- I’m trying, it just feels invading and weird. I mean, it feels kind of good but also super strange and I’ve never done this before so I don’t know what I’m-’

‘Eren, can I move?’ Levi asked, his voice sounding strained. His arms were starting to shake and all he wanted to do was move.

‘Wait, I’m not-’ Eren tried, panicking when he saw Levi’s practically pained expression as he lifted himself up.

Levi shuffled a bit, trying to get even the slightest bit more comfortable. ‘If you don’t say yes, I’m just going to pull out and we can try again at a later date,’ he explained. He didn’t want to set this up as some sort of ultimatum, but he really couldn’t bear the stillness anymore.

‘Okay, fine, go ahead,’ Eren said, giving his boyfriend the green light.

Levi’s whole body seemed to be relieved as he pulled out and thrust in again up to the hilt. ‘F*ck, that feels good,’ he moaned, thrusting in a second time. Eren noticed that Levi had basically forgotten about him for the first time that evening, completely overtaken by the pleasure he was experiencing. He hadn’t been displeased during the other _activities_ they’d partaken in, but he’d been entirely focused on making sure Eren was comfortable and enjoying it.

 _Sh*t, well, okay, this is really happening. I’m having sex right now and it feels nice. F*ck, Levi looks so hot with his sweaty hair pressed against his forehead and his super dilated eyes. F*ck, he’s hot, this is hot, sex is hot._ Levi looked down in time to watch his boyfriend let out his first actual moan since they’d started having sex. Levi had found a steady rhythm: one that wasn’t too fast for Eren’s first time but not one that went so slow Levi would get bored. 

‘You’re so f*cking hot,’ Levi groaned, looking down at his disheveled boyfriend. Some of his hair had escaped from the hair tie he’d used to tie it up and was pressed against his skin thanks to his sweating. His eyes had been partially shut but they snapped back open at Levi’s words, taken aback by what he’d said.

‘Uh, you too, bro.’ _Bro? Bro! What the actual living f*ck, Eren. You doofus. You imbecile. You moron. You literally just called your boyfriend-_

Levi stilled his movements, with much regret, and stared down at Eren. ‘I’ve been called, and heard, many things during sex, but being friendzoned by my boyfriend of over a year, is a first.’ He couldn’t help the incredulous smile that crossed his lips as he watched the man under him scramble for a plausible explanation - there wasn’t one.

‘I did not mean for that to come out like that,’ Eren admitted honestly.

‘That’s one for the books,’ Levi joked, grabbing one of Eren’s wrists and pulling him up so he wasn’t lying down anymore and Levi could actually kiss him. He removed his leg from his shoulder and as his lips connected with his boyfriend’s, they both started moving again in unison this time; Eren beginning to meet Levi’s thrusts as best as he could, wrapping his arms around the shorter man’s back.

Levi used his arms to remain somewhat upright against Eren, who had instinctively wrapped one of his legs around Levi’s waist. The latter sloppily kissed the other’s neck, moaning against the wet skin.

Eren’s own head was resting against Levi’s shoulder, tilted to the side so the raven’s mouth had access to it. For the first time since they’d started, no one was talking and the only sounds that could be heard was the slapping of skin on skin as Levi drove his hips into Eren, the small sounds Levi was making as he leisurely kissed his boyfriend, alternating between spots, and any other lewd sounds that came out of their mouths: moans, groans, panting… The almost-silence didn’t last very long, however, as Levi accidentally twisted the angle of his thrusts and hit the bundle of nerves that had Eren gasping for breath.

‘Holy- f*ck,’ he moaned loudly, inadvertently scratching up Levi’s back.

Levi realised what had caused Eren’s almost pornographic reaction and so he did his best to keep hitting it, not minding the pain Eren was doing to his back and shoulder as the younger man bit down on it, stifling moans.

Eren could feel Levi’s piercing through the condom and, for some reason that he would never be able to explain, the sensation added a thrill to the entire ordeal, further bringing him toward the edge. However, his growing desire to touch himself and help himself reach a second orgasm was what made Levi slap Eren’s reaching hand away as he decided to pleasure his boyfriend himself. ‘I want to be the one to make you come,’ he whispered against Eren’s ear.

Eren gulped at Levi’s husky voice and he willingly let him touch him, almost managing to match his hands’ movements with his hips’. ‘Mmm… I love you,’ Eren mumbled, running his hand through Levi’s undercut.

‘I love you too,’ Levi returned, bringing his hand up and down Eren’s cock, before focusing his attention on the head, where he knew it would be most pleasurable. ‘Are you close?’ Levi asked.

Eren nodded in response, tilting his body back with a groan. Levi used his height to his advantage and latched onto one of Eren’s nipples, taking the latter by surprise. He gave it a few licks, doing so until it had hardened completely, and he was about to do the same to the other when Eren suddenly gripped him tighter, letting out a loud moan as he buried his face into Levi’s shoulder. He curled his toes in utmost pleasure as strings of semen splattered onto his stomach and down onto Levi’s hand. ‘Levi…’

Levi glanced down and the sight gave him the energy to push Eren back onto his back and thrust into him more harshly than he had previously. Eren barely noticed the difference between the force of Levi’s movements as he finished milking himself out since Levi’s hands had moved to push him back against the mattress.

Eren had just begun to come down from his orgasm to watch as Levi became undone himself, his hips losing their rhythm as he came into the condom. ‘F*ck, Eren,’ he moaned, pressing his forehead against his boyfriend’s chest. Eren ran his hands through the short strands of black hair as the raven caught his breath.

‘You okay?’ Eren asked, the two of them seemingly switching roles as he was the one to care for his boyfriend now.

Levi nodded against his body, pressing his hands against Eren’s chest to heave himself up into a sitting position. ‘I’m just pulling out,’ he uttered, moreso to himself as he attempted to catch a grip on himself.

Eren felt him pull out with a squelch, some of the lube from the condom staying behind and running down Eren’s body. He suddenly felt incredibly empty and could only watch as Levi stumbled onto his legs and out the room to rid himself of the condom. Eren sat up, unable to hide the giddy smile that formed on his lips.

 _You did it! You finally had sex and it actually went well! F*ck, that was good. Jerking off will never be as satisfying now. Not like I’ll need that too much now that I’ve had sex with Levi._ With Levi _! He was so hot while I probably looked a mess. Oh well, he still came twice so I’m sure he enjoyed it; I’ll have to ask him when he comes back._

Speaking of the devil, Levi came back in, crawling onto the bed and pushing Eren back onto his back. ‘We can shower after,’ Levi told him, running a wet cloth over Eren’s stomach and down to his ass.

Eren let him, imagining that if Levi hadn’t wanted to do it, he would’ve simply passed the washcloth to him. ‘Did you enjoy it?’ Eren asked, his sole insecurity coming into play.

Levi smiled down at him. ‘Yes. It wasn’t exactly what I thought “making love” would be, but I wouldn’t change it for the world,’ he answered, running the cloth gently over Eren’s softened member, not wanting to overstimulate him.

Eren couldn’t help the rush of joy in his heart as Levi established that what they’d just done was “making love” and not simply sex. ‘What did you think it would be like?’ he asked softly. Neither of them were talking very loudly, the intimate moments they’d just shared still fresh in their minds.

Levi threw the, now dirty, cloth to the side of the mattress and glanced down at Eren from his sitting position. ‘I don’t know. I didn’t think it would include a nervous Eren, or a moment where my partner clearly friendzoned the f*ck out of me while I was just casually pounding into him,’ he replied, playfully glaring down at a sheepish Eren, stroking his brown hair as he continued his explanation, ‘but maybe that’s what made it special and unique to us.’

Eren’s smile never left his lips. ‘Sorry I was such a mess.’

‘Don’t be. As long as you enjoyed it, I’m satisfied,’ Levi said, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

Eren nodded vigorously. ‘I did! We should definitely do this again.’

Levi’s eyes widened considerably at his second sentence. ‘No way, I’m exhausted. You are exhausting, I’m not going for a round two.’

Eren chuckled at his boyfriend’s panicked response. ‘I meant later, not right now.’

‘Oh, thank goodness. I was about to give you a dildo and send you on your way,’ Levi replied, running a hand through his own hair to move his bangs out of his eyes.

It was Eren’s eyes’ turn to widen. ‘You have a dildo?’

Levi scoffed. ‘I have more than one. I work in the sex industry, I need a bunch of toys to work.’

‘I-’ Eren stuttered. ‘Like what?’

‘Let’s shower and I’ll just show you,’ Levi responded, getting ready to leave the bed, when Eren pulled him back.

‘Wait! I want a hug!’ he requested and Levi could only comply with his boyfriend’s puppy eyes. He smothered Eren in a hug, as best as he could with his size, tangling their legs together.

Eren giggled as Levi cupped his face with his hands and pressed a kiss to one of his eyelids. ‘I love you.’ He pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. ‘I love you.’ He blew a raspberry against one of his cheeks before leaving behind a slobbery kiss. ‘I love you.’ He kissed the corner of his lip. ‘I love you.’ He finished with a kiss to his lips. ‘I love you, Eren.’

Eren blushed at Levi’s affection. He’d never seen Levi so openly caring and sweet with him. Simply thinking about it made Eren happier than he’d been in a while. He decided to have his actions convey what words would forever be incapable of formulating: just how much he cared for Levi.

He kissed him back, opening his mouth and letting Levi trail his tongue along the inside of his mouth. Eren’s closed eyes meant that his attention was doubly centred on the physical sensations. Levi’s pierced tongue was wet against his own, their moving lips, soft, his hand on Levi’s undercut could feel the prickly bristles of almost shaved hair, his other hand was holding his neck - holding him close. ‘Mmm,’ Eren mumbled, the hand that had been against his neck moving down his small body to cup his arse. He felt Levi’s smirk as he teasingly ground into Eren’s palm.

‘Shower time,’ he announced, much to Eren’s despair. He pressed one last kiss to Eren’s lips before sitting up and getting off the bed. He held his hand out for Eren to take, the younger man soon following behind him. He slipped onto the cold flooring below him, earning a laugh from Levi as he almost fell, had his boyfriend not been there. He had underestimated how weak his legs would feel post-sex and following two orgasms.

Levi didn’t let go of his hand as he guided him out of the bedroom and into the former’s bathroom, giving Eren a wonderful view of his boyfriend’s ass. Eren was fairly certain Levi was swinging his hips on purpose to tease him.

One shower filled with too many bubbles, some playful slapping of Eren’s ass on Levi’s side to embarrass his boyfriend and one makeshift blowjob, since Levi’s spanking had had quite an effect on Eren, later, and the two left the shower. The younger male resorted to just pulling on some boxers while the older one accompanied his underwear with one of Eren’s shirts that was much too big for him.

‘You look so cute and small!’ Eren had exclaimed, picking Levi up, his chest pressing against the shorter man’s back.

‘F*ck you, put me down,’ Levi had complained, swatting at Eren’s arms. The brown-haired boy had complied, going back to drying his hair so it wouldn’t drip _too_ much.

Levi sat up on the small area next to the sink, hopping up without too much difficulty, his legs nowhere near the floor, making Eren’s heart flutter. ‘So, sex toys?’ Levi asked, considerably changing the mood.

Eren nodded, curious. ‘Yeah!’

‘You sound way too excited,’ Levi remarked, jumping off the counter and showing Eren into a room he’d never actually been in. Levi had always truthfully told him that that was where he worked and so Eren had never really looked any further. He’d just assumed it was an office or a room of the sort. It was actually a second bedroom with a mirror across from the bed and a cupboard on one of the sides.

‘Ever masturbated in front of a mirror?’ Levi teased, going over to the cupboard and opening it. Eren wasn’t shocked to see that it was just as organised as the rest of his flat.

‘I have not,’ Eren answered, sitting down on the bed. Levi grabbed one of the wooden boxes and placed it in front of the taller man. He knelt in front of it and Eren slid down to the ground, joining his boyfriend.

‘This is just a bunch of sh*t I got from this company when I allowed them to sponsor me for an Instagram post,’ Levi explained, throwing a dark red dildo in his direction. Eren caught it, crossing his legs and looking down at the erotic object in his hands.

‘Isn’t it pretty big?’ he asked, holding it up to his crotch in an effort to compare to his own size.

‘Would you like me to show you how I make it fit?’ Levi deadpanned.

Eren shook his head. ‘No, it’s alright, I was just impressed,’ he said, putting it back in the box.

‘This is nice, you should try one out,’ Levi suggested, grabbing a simple black butt plug. ‘Your tight hole stretched open painfully so and ready for my cock? Sounds enticing.’ Eren reddened at the idea and, much to his surprise, he wasn’t completely turned off by the image, quite the contrary, actually. He liked the idea of surprising Levi with his hole already ready and stretched. _F*ck, don’t go getting another boner now, you already got one in the shower._

‘Here, keep it,’ Levi offered, handing it to his boyfriend with a smirk. He already knew Eren would use it for him and he was looking forward to it.

Eren took it, placing it on the ground next to him. He hoped no one would find it when he went back to his place, since he shared it with quite a few of his friends and not of them knew what “privacy” meant.

‘These are anal beads,’ Levi explained, grabbing an object that consisted of beads, varying in sizes, all linked together with a ring at the top. ‘I’ve tried these and I prefer these other ones I have,’ he muttered, half to himself and half to Eren. He turned and reached into another wooden box, grabbing the same item but in another colour and apparently, nicer to use. ‘The other ones were a pain to pull out but these ones slip out just fine,’ he informed.

‘Huh,’ was all Eren could think to say at first, ‘and so you just put them in- in your ass?’

Levi nodded. ‘Yeah, or in someone else’s,’ he added with a cheeky grin. Eren was now realising he had definitely underestimated Levi’s experience and knowledge of the sex world, mostly because he really was quite new to all of this and only knew what he’d been taught or what he’d watched online.

‘Then it’s just a bunch of lingerie and similar items,’ he said, turning to put the container back.

‘Wait, what? Lingerie?’ Eren asked, slightly incredulous and slightly intrigued. Levi pulled out a black lace outfit with a white bunny tail. He held it up for Eren to see, staring at him emotionlessly. ‘That is so cute!’

‘Yeah, you should wear it,’ Levi countered and Eren shook his head.

‘No, look, it’s your size - XS.’

Levi frowned, throwing the garment to his right. ‘Go pick it up,’ he ordered.

Eren rolled his eyes and started crawling forward toward it when he felt a sharp slap against his backside. ‘Ow! What was that for?’ he cried out, turning his head around to glare at Levi, who was now holding a black crop.

‘That was for being a little sh*t,’ he justified before slapping him again, eliciting a moan from Eren, who covered his mouth in surprise and shame, ‘and that’s because I know you like it.’

_Oh my f*cking god, bury me already, I am both mortified and turned on at the same time. Oh f*ck, I’m still on all fours, he probably thinks I’m asking for more._

‘So?’ Levi questioned, trailing the crop up Eren’s arse, ‘are you going to pick it up?’

‘I- no- I mean-’ Eren stammered, staring at the outfit in the corner in front of him. Levi’s response was to smack him with the cursed crop again, making Eren whine from his embarrassment as he tried to stifle his instinctual moan. ‘Stop that!’ he cried out, turning to sit on the floor and shielding his poor backside.

Levi couldn’t stop the laughter that escaped his lips at his boyfriend’s predicament. ‘You are the absolute worst boyfriend to ever exist,’ Eren established, reaching back and grabbing the bunny outfit.

Levi pointed the crop in Eren’s direction as he spoke. ‘In all honesty, I never would’ve guessed spanking was your thing.’

‘Me neither,’ Eren grumbled, placing his hands on his hips to hide his forming excitement, even though Levi had obviously seen it.

Levi put the offending item back where he’d found it. ‘Here,’ he announced, sliding another box toward Eren, ‘this one will interest you,’ he teased and Eren glared at him as he glanced down at the various paddles, crops and other “slapping” items. Levi joined him to look in the box, picking out a leather flogger and trailing the strands idly down Eren’s arm. ‘Hm?’

‘Ha! No f*cking way,’ Eren disagreed, pushing it away from him.

Levi put it down, leaning in to whisper into Eren’s ear: ‘we’ll talk about this again once you get bored of the crop,’ he warned, licking the strip of skin next to his ear.

Eren shivered at the sensation, and at the thought. _Oh, so apparently we will be using toys. I guess what happened tonight was just the soft beginner version of sex; sex with Levi, at least._ ‘Why do you have all of these anyway? Unless you’re going to spank yourself for your fans, why do you need them?’

Levi leaned back, looking down at the assortment of spanking-related toys. ‘I think I bought this one myself to use with someone,’ he said, pointing to the crop he’d initially used to spank Eren. ‘Some of them are from sponsorships and then the kinkier ones,’ he continued, picking up a pink flogger with purple and pink strands, was bought by someone.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘I allow people to send me money to buy a specific sex toy, and I’ll either send a video or a picture of me using it to them. The deal is they send me the money for the item they want and they also pay for the content I send them. I just order it on Amazon and get a free toy out of it,’ he explained with a shrug.

Eren laughed. ‘Why am I even trying to get a degree at this point?’

Levi tapped the side of Eren’s head. ‘Because you’re actually putting your brain to good use and at least you’re worth something. What am I worth? A good model for married men who want a kinky escape to get off to?’

 _Well, that was new._ Eren had never really heard about any of Levi’s insecurities before. Sure, he knew his height was one of them, but he had no idea he felt so lowly about himself. ‘What are you saying, Levi? None of that is true. You’re worth so much, you’re worth everything to me, Levi. There’s no one else like you out there and I wouldn’t want to change you for the world. Besides, who’s more at a loss between you and them? You thrive off of their loneliness and at the end of the day, you’re comfortable with who you are, you’ve got a second job, a really nice flat, and me?’

Levi’s facial expression didn’t change for a good while until he finally spoke up. ‘I could care less about all those other things but you’re right, I’ve got you and you’re all I need,’ he said with a smile. ‘Besides, with the money I make from what I do, I get to take you out and that makes it all worth it,’ he added, pressing a kiss to Eren’s lips.

Eren kissed him back but pulled away soon after, dangling the pink flogger in front of him. ‘Not only did you get this for free, but you got paid to use it and now you and your boyfriend are going to benefit from it,’ he taunted, managing to derive a naughty smirk from Levi.

‘That we will,’ he promised, moving the box to the side and taking another one out, his worries seemingly forgotten but Eren knew he was just trying to distract both of them. Eren wasn’t going to let him get away with it, however, so he did what he knew Levi wouldn’t find invasive but would still appreciate nonetheless: he shuffled behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder, dropping a chaste kiss onto his neck. He wanted to show Levi that he was here for him and that he wasn’t going to leave - it was the two of them against the “sh*tty world”, as his beloved boyfriend would say. Levi had been here for him when they’d had sex and Eren would be here for him when he felt insecure.

‘So what’s in this one?’ Eren asked, looking past his boyfriend’s shoulder, some of his long hair dripping onto Levi’s, his, shirt.

‘This is collars, handcuffs and stuff. You know, bondage,’ he listed off, sorting through the items.

‘An entire sex shop, you mean,’ Eren corrected and Levi laughed.

‘Quite frankly, I don’t even use half of this stuff. I mean yeah, vibrators, beads, plugs and dildos are easy to use alone but the rest you need a partner for it to be remotely interesting and I have not had sex in over a year and a half, until tonight, that is. So,’ he continued, poking Eren in the ribs, ‘you owe me lots of fun times, he announced and Eren snuggled his neck.

‘Anything for you,’ was his answer.

‘Even handcuffs?’

‘Why not?’

‘Collar?’

‘Sure.’

‘Blindfold?’

‘I could try.’

‘‘You ever been gagged, Eren?’ Levi asked, pulling Eren’s gaze to the object in his hands.

‘I think you already know the answer to that,’ Eren replied, his inexperience shining through.

‘Good to know,’ was Levi’s response as he put the box away. ‘It’s getting late, we should go to sleep,’ he suggested, changing the topic and Eren couldn’t help but wonder what was going through his head.

He stood up and held his hand out for Levi to take, which he did, and pulled him up. ‘My first class is in the afternoon tomorrow so we can sleep in if you don’t have a shift,’ Eren informed, heading back to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Levi followed him and assured him that he did not have a shift until the day after.

The two got ready for bed, talking idly about whatever crossed their, mostly Eren’s, minds. Eren then grabbed his phone, ignoring all his messages and setting an alarm just in case he slept in too late. They got in bed and Eren snuggled up to his boyfriend, spooning him as he breathed softly against his neck.

‘Goodnight, Eren,’ Levi said, grabbing his book to read.

‘G’night, bro,’ Eren mumbled into his neck, earning himself an elbow in the gut. He groaned in mock pain but fell asleep shortly, the light not even bothering him as Levi read well into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually supposed to be incredibly short but it ended up being 16,000 words; I am only slightly ashamed.
> 
> I attempted to make it awkward since that’s how I imagine Eren’s first time going, but I also wanted to keep a few cute moments in so I hope I succeeded.
> 
> Part 2 will be up as soon as possible! I’ve started university so proofreading might take me a bit of time.


	4. ‘Do you want to have sex?’: Part 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-sex and Eren wakes up to some... interesting messages from his friends, all Levi’s fault, of course...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter.
> 
> All contact/Instagram names are in the End Notes of Chapter One (first oneshot).

Levi woke up earlier than Eren and so he sat up silently. He grabbed what he thought was his phone and when he looked down at the bright screen glaring up at him, he couldn’t help but see the first few messages he’d received:

**MiKasa Es Su Casa:**

_Be safe tonight, don’t let him pressure you into anything and if he does I will rip his balls off and …_

**Arm-In:**

_I guess I retract everything I said about him not being your type. I’m actually surprised you’re his …_

**Class 104 Survivors**

**Horseface:** _this better mean no more jerking off_

 **Female Freckles:** _the moment we’ve all been waiting for ladles and …_

 **Actual Angel:** _have fun eren! xx_

 **Horseface:** _i still dont think this guy is real_

 **Muscle Man:** _he is incredibly attractive_

 **Horseface:** _this is a hoax some1 like eren would never get some1 like …_

Levi hesitated for a second before opening Eren’s phone and going into the group chat. He opened the camera and turned it so the forward camera was the one working. He held the phone up so both himself and Eren fit into the frame. He took a picture and checked it before sending it off and putting the phone back down.

The sunlight seeping into the room meant that Eren’s naked back was clearly visible and his long hair was sprawled across his skin in a ‘I may have had sex’ kind of way. Eren was currently asleep on his stomach so his face wasn’t visible in the photo, but who else could it possibly be?

* * *

Once Eren was awake, he sauntered into Levi’s kitchen, wiping at his eyes wearily. He sat down at the bar, slumping his head down against his arms. He’d only been bothered to pull his, beautiful, dolphin boxers back on and he could feel the cool air coming in from the open window on his exposed skin.

‘How’d you feel?’ he heard Levi ask him. He raised his head to look at his boyfriend, _whoopie!_ his heart went, and he pushed his hair back from his eyes.

Eren had to actually think about his question for a moment before he answered. ‘My arse hurts,’ he supplied in classic Eren honesty.

Levi cracked a smile and passed his boyfriend a mug of tea. ‘This won’t change a thing but it tastes good.’

Eren rolled his eyes and, having learnt from his earlier mistakes, waited until the drink had cooled down before taking a sip. He was about to agree with the shorter man when he realised his phone was lighting up with too many notifications. ‘What the f*ck is up with them,’ he muttered, unlocking his phone lazily, ‘is it the end of the world or something?’ he continued, scrolling up the conversation to see what was happening.

**Class 104 Survivors**

**_You sent a picture._ **

**Female Freckles:** _AHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD ERENNNNNN_

 **Horseface:** _well sh*t_

 **Female Freckles:** _GET IT BOYYYY_

 **Actual Angel:** _it really is him!_

 **Muscle Man** **_:_ ** _good catch eren_

 **Female Freckles:** _i told u guys my gay radar knew_

_I just knew they would do the dirty_

**Potato Girl:** _wooooahhhh he’s hottttt I’m jelly_

 **Pringle Genius:** _i thought this was another dick picture thank god_

 **MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _I hope you used protection, he looks dirty._

 **Female Freckles:** _I'm sure they barebacked it_

 **Pringle Genius:** _Brokeback Mountain?_

 **Horseface:** _no u dummy bareback is sex w no condom_

 **Arm-In:** _Hope you had fun_ **_@you_ ** _._

Eren opened the picture up again and couldn’t help but stare at how cute _his_ boyfriend looked. He had stuck his tongue out playfully, his tongue piercing clearly noticeable, _as noticeable as it had been in between your legs last night_ , his brain reminded him, making him flush red. Levi’s hair was mussed from sleep, _and sex_ , and he just looked overly attractive.

‘I can’t believe you sent that to my friends,’ Eren asked, slightly mortified at what his friends had seen.

Levi shrugged, walking around the counter and standing behind him as he reached around to wrap his arms around his midriff. He rested his head against Eren’s shoulder, nuzzling his neck gently. ‘They didn’t think you were attractive enough for me, I had to show them how wrong they were,’ he explained. Eren was about to respond when Levi took him by surprise and licked a strip along a hickey he’d left the previous night.

Eren shuddered at the sensation, turning his head to kiss Levi properly. ‘You do realise they’re never going to let me hear the end of this, right?’ Eren remarked, pulling away to speak.

His boyfriend moved away, going over to sit on the taller boy’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck and pouted up at him. ‘You’re not mad at me, are you?’

Eren’s eyes widened, comically so, and he quickly shook his head. ‘No, of course not!’

Levi rolled his eyes and flicked Eren’s nose. ‘You’re not going to lose me by being mad at me, and you are allowed, and should, tell me if I do something you dislike.’

Eren nodded. ‘I promise I’m not mad, you look cute in the picture so it’s worth it,’ he explained, sliding his hands around Levi’s waist. In return, Levi tangled his own hands in Eren’s long brown locks.

‘It’s a shame the picture couldn’t show off your entire body,’ Levi mumbled, tugging at Eren’s hair to pull his head back and expose his skin. He leaned in and sucked on the skin lightly and pulled away before he could leave a mark.

Eren blushed, pushing the shorter man off of him. He grumbled about finishing off his coffee, the raven chuckling as he went back around the counter to finish cleaning the dishes.


	5. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carla goes snooping on Eren’s phone and discovers a certain amount of content...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t going to post this oneshot since it’s not really Levi x Eren but it’s useful for context? All of my oneshots follow a linear domestic plot line but they can all be read individually. I prefer to just write the scenes I’m interested in instead of focussing on developing a ‘novel-like” plot line with the necessary requirements.
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.
> 
> All contact/Instagram names are in the End Notes of Chapter One (first oneshot).

‘Eren!’ Carla called, ‘can I use your phone to check the weather? My phone is getting repaired’ she asked.

Eren yelled back from upstairs: ‘Yeah, sure!’ he answered, giving his mum his password.

Carla unlocked the phone, smiling at the lock screen wallpaper. It was one of her son and his friends at the beach. She recognised Ymir, Historia, Reiner, Bertholdt, Jean, Armin, Mikasa, Annie, Sasha, Connie and Marco. The home screen wallpaper confused her slightly since she didn’t recognise the pierced man her son had his arm around. She didn’t think much of it, assuming he was a friend from university. His look was vastly different from her son’s but opposites were known to attract each other.

She then clicked the weather app but Eren’s phone glitched and opened the gallery instead. She was about to leave it and attempt to access the weather app again when she saw the preview photo in Eren’s gallery. It was one of him with Armin and Mikasa. Carla innocently clicked on it to take a closer look, meaning no harm at all since she only wanted to see the image. When she clicked the folder, it opened up on his entire gallery and a recent photo surprised her. She clicked on it and found herself staring at a picture of the pierced man and her son kissing, one of the mysterious man’s hands holding her son’s neck.

 _Well then…_ Carla exited the picture and clicked onto another one. This time, the two seemingly young lovers were stood on the beach and Eren had taken a selfie of the two of them, the black-haired man had rested his head against Eren’s shoulder and he had subtly smiled up at the camera. Eren was smiling brightly, his green eyes alight with happiness.

Carla then left that image and saw a few more of them kissing, hanging out, going on dates, videos they’d taken of each other cooking, doing silly things, getting tattoos… _Getting tattoos?_ Carla clicked the photo that followed the video and saw what Eren had been hiding under his bandage. He’d told Carla he’d just cut himself with a knife but apparently he’d gone and gotten a matching tattoo with his apparent boyfriend. They’d gotten a pair of wings, one wing each on one of their wrists. Eren had a white wing on his right wrist and his ‘boyfriend’ had a blue wing on his left one. The picture was of them holding their wrists together to show the completed work. _Did no one ever teach my stupid son not to get couple’s tattoos?_

She left her son’s gallery and went onto his _Instagram_ account, wanting to understand who this person was. Carla couldn’t help the pain that filled her heart at the idea that her son would hide such an important person from her. The first thing she realised when she opened Eren’s _@moveslikeyeager_ account was that her son was rather active on his social media, which meant that her and Grisha had purposefully been left out of the loop. She scrolled through his posts, some of the photos she’d already seen reappearing. She then went through the highlighted stories and swiped through the ones dedicated to the trio of friends and the one she assumed was about Eren’s boyfriend. One of the videos had him tagged as _@captainlevi_ and she planned on clicking the link to check out his account after she finished watching the video.

_‘Ymir dared me to film this and post it on Instagram,’_ Eren said, setting up his phone against a mysterious object, allowing it to stand and film the scene in front of it. Eren sat down on the floor, crossing his legs and Levi joined him, shamelessly shirtless, and he tilted his head up.

 _‘You’re going to look hot,’_ Levi commented, leaning forward and pecking Eren’s lips before sitting down on his knees so he could hover above his boyfriend. Eren smiled at him and let him lean over him to start applying eyeliner to his eyes. _‘We’re going to look like one of those weird punk and pastel-punk couples,’_ Levi muttered in concentration.

He pulled away when Eren chuckled at the comment. _‘We’ll be the weirdest but coolest couple out there,’_ he added in agreement. Levi smirked down at him before finishing off the second eye.

 _‘I’d want to date us,’_ he joked, putting the makeup down and kissing Eren’s cheek. _‘What do you think?’_ he asked as Eren and him looked at Eren’s phone to see the results.

 _‘I think it looks better on you than me,’_ Eren admitted, turning his head to grin at his boyfriend.

Levi rolled his eyes and kissed Eren’s temple. _‘Shut up, you look adorable.’_

Eren smiled at the compliment, his cheeks heating up slightly and he looked back at the camera. _‘And… done, Ymir, you owe me a taco now,’_ he said and Levi’s chuckle was the last thing to occur before Eren ended the video.

Carla hadn’t been able to stop the smile that had appeared on her face as she watched the video, her son’s happiness surpassing any feelings of hurt she had previously harboured. She clicked the tag that led to Levi’s account and her smile quickly turned into a frown when she noticed the amount of followers and the actual content. He had over twenty thousand followers, vastly superior to Eren’s two thousand. While her son’s account was very bright and mostly focused on his friends and their shenanigans together, this _Levi_ ’s account was darker and seemed to be targeted toward a more adult audience.

His photos consisted of either ones he’d taken of the outside world and of his more successful ones that were not-very-appropriate, often shirtless, pictures of himself. Carla even began to wonder if this was the right account. However, much to her dismay, it clearly said _‘followed by @moveslikeyeager, @arminsseashell, @reinerbrain, @sashasfood, @geniusconnie, @mikasaackerman, @ymir, @historialifestyle, @bertoruto, @anniegreengables, @jeanvaljean and @marcobutnopolo’_ . She went through his highlights, one of them consisting of images of Levi and his friends and a few with Eren. One of the highlights caught her attention as it was labelled _‘OnlyFans’_. The stories she saw only furthered the worrying feeling that had slowly been settling in the pit of her stomach.

The first image was a topless photo of Levi that left little to the imagination and over the top of it he’d written down the following: _‘uncensored and more if you swipe up’_ . The rest of the posts were sneak peaks and similar photos that enticed those looking to pay the man for adult content. As she continued looking through his posts in disbelief, one in particular caught her attention. The first photo was one of Eren laughing, the second of them kissing in bed and the third was of them making silly faces from where they were lying. The caption was a simple heart, _‘ <3’ _, but the comments underneath disgusted her:

‘Disgusting u deserve better than his ugly mug’

‘Uglyyyyy’

‘Can’t believe someone as hot as you would settle for someone like that’

‘Definitely unfollowing’

‘This is so disappointing’

She stopped reading as anger bubbled up inside of her. She couldn’t believe that people had said such horrid things about her son. She closed the app and was about to put the phone back when this mystery man sent her son a message:

**Heichou <3:**

_Hey, here’s the picture I owe you._

**_Heichou <3 sent a picture._ **

_What on earth…_ Carla wondered to herself as she clicked the message to see what this was about. She knew that she had and was continuing to completely invade her son’s privacy but she was worried about this man who had heavily infiltrated her son’s life and she was deeply hurt that Eren had hid all of this from her.

The conversation opened to a photo Carla had not been expecting to see. It was, in all its glory, a dick picture. The conversation above did nothing to quench Carla’s fear that Eren was also taking these pictures and sending them out carelessly:

**Heichou <3:**

_I promise i’ll send one tomorrow._

**You:**

_u better bc i think i more than blessed u w mine_

**Heichou <3:**

_That you did. It’s just dark and I’m certain your memory was more than enough._

**You:**

_of course since it’s based on experience ;)_

**Heichou <3:**

_Ithink we’re going to have to refresh my memory one of these days._

**You:**

_i cant wait, see u tomorrow 💕_

**Heichou <3:**

_Goodnight, Eren. <3_

* * *

‘Eren, can I come in?’ Carla asked softly, rapping her knuckle against the door gently.

‘Yeah, sure!’ Eren answered. He’d gone back to his parents’ home to finish going through all his old belongings and give the things that he didn’t want to charity.

Carla walked in and immediately wrapped her arms around her son, pressing her cheek against his chest since he was relatively taller than her now. ‘Why don’t you trust me?’

Eren wrapped his own arms around her, confused. ‘Of course I trust you, mum,’ he replied.

Carla shook her head against him before pulling back and looking up at him. ‘No you don’t. You’ve been hiding a huge part of your life from me for the past two years.’

Eren’s face blanched, immediately aware of what she was talking about. ‘Wha- what do you mean?’

His mum put her hands on her hips and glared up at her son. ‘You can yell at me for having invaded your privacy after, but for now, I cannot believe that you hid your boyfriend from your father and me.’

Eren’s eyes widened and he felt as if he was about to burst into tears. _No, no, no… they weren’t supposed to find out about any of this._ ‘I don’t have a boyfriend,’ he denied. ‘I’m interested in girls, obviously,’ he added, his words had never felt more obviously like a fib than they did right now.

Carla furrowed her brows at the blatant lie. ‘Eren. I saw all those pictures of you two kissing and I know that you’ve been sending each other explicit images.’

 _Oh heavenly gods up high, please do me a favour and end my life right here, right now. I’ll take any form of death, just please end this shame and embarrassment._ Eren’s cheeks were red, his neck was red, even the tips of his ears were red; he was beyond mortified. ‘I- I didn’t tell you because I didn’t know how you were going to react when I told you I was…’ he trailed off, finding the word used to depict his sexuality odd to use in front of his mum.

‘Gay? Eren, I’m surprised but not shocked,’ Carla began, and Eren’s eyes widened even more. _How? What? Was it that obvious?_ ‘I don’t care about the gender, of course I’m a little upset you’ll never be able to have biological children but adoption is always an option and so many children need a home, but I don’t care about your sexuality. What I care about is the fact that you have been dating someone for the past two years and everyone knows except me!’ she practically cried, the hurt visible in her eyes.

Eren didn’t even know what to say. He was mad that his mum had snooped through his phone, but at the same time, this had not been the response he’d been expecting. Anything but this. His biggest fear was that his parents might disown him, then he had feared that they would stop paying for his university and kick him out. The best reaction he could have hoped for was for them to simply tell him to break up with Levi and find himself a nice girl instead. He had never fathomed that his mum would take it so well and even seemed to have had an inkling concerning his sexual preferences.

‘How did you know?’ Eren asked quietly, not even able to look into his mother’s golden eyes.

Carla sighed, sitting down on her son’s bed and patting the spot next to her. Eren nervously sat himself down next to her, automatically playing with a loose thread in his duvet. ‘Look, you’ve never been a subtle boy and you still aren’t. Mikasa knew even before you told her. I thought you would tell me too but you never did. I didn’t need you to make a big deal out of it and I would have been content finding out with you simply introducing me to your boyfriend but apparently I’m not trustworthy enough even for that. Don’t you know that I love you so much and that something like your sexuality is never going to make me love you any less?’

Eren looked at her and he couldn’t help the single tear that slid down his face. ‘Mum… I’m sorry. I was afraid you wouldn’t like it and especially him since he’s so different, otherwise I would’ve told you, I swear. I was just scared you wouldn’t love me anymore or something like that.’ Carla frowned and hit him on the back of his head. ‘Ow!’ Eren cried, rubbing the area where he’d been attacked.

‘You stupid boy. I could never not love you, just like I could never not love Mikasa. You two are the two children I've taken care of and raised and nothing about your identities could make me love you any less,’ Carla reassured, taking Eren’s hand in hers and removing the bandage he’d put on to cover up the tattoo from his family. ‘I also know about this and the fact that you clearly have never heard someone say “don’t get matching tattoos with your significant other”,’ she chastised.

Eren couldn’t help but smile down at the tattoo since it reminded him of his boyfriend, who he couldn’t help but love so much he felt his heart would burst. ‘Actually,’ Eren began, earning a quizzical look from Carla, ‘Levi and I got them done so that together they symbolised that we were free to be ourselves and we thought that if we were ever going to break up, which we aren’t, we could ironically say that now we’re free from each other,’ he explained proudly, proud that him and Levi had actually thought of something to explain the tattoos if things were to go awry. However, when they’d spoken about it, they’d obviously been joking since they were never going to get enough of each other. He could just feel that him and Levi were perfect for each other. If they could get over their differences in personalities and styles, then they were fit for each other.

Carla seemed to think about the meanings behind their tattoos as she caressed the skin that had been drawn on. ‘I suppose that’s an interesting way of thinking about it. It’s very nice and I like the message behind it,’ she complimented and Eren smiled gleefully.

‘Levi thought of the design and I chose the colours,’ he began to explain, obviously passionate about his relationship and Carla couldn’t help but be intrigued. ‘I was kind of a baby when we went because it’s my only tattoo but it was really fun getting it done with him, especially since he bought us dinner afterward and we managed to hang out together. He’s busier than I am with his jobs,’ he began to ramble passionately.

Carla was listening intently, unable to avoid the happiness that filled her heart as she listened to her son talk about his boyfriend so animatedly. However, at the mention of his job, she spoke up. ‘About that, does he just sell naked pictures of himself on the internet?’ she grimaced. She wasn’t exactly shaming him but she didn’t want his job to have any repercussions on Eren.

Eren blushed slightly at the topic. ‘Well, he works at a coffee shop too, that’s where I met him. He does have an account on this website though that lets people subscribe to him for… for um- pictures and videos…’ he trailed off awkwardly. Him and Levi never really discussed his _OnlyFans_ because there was no reason to. Levi would complain about some ‘fans’ to Eren, similarly to how he would complain about some customers at the coffee shop he worked at. Eren never saw the images and videos Levi posted, nor did he help him with them. He treated it just like any other job and rightfully so.

‘You’re not involved in any of that, right?’ Carla asked for clarification, seemingly reassured when she heard that he also had a second job.

Eren shook his head in response. ‘No, I don’t even know what he posts, it’s his business, not mine. He would probably… um… show me if I asked but I’ve never felt the need to,’ he added, his face a constant shade of red now.

Carla nodded, still not completely reassured. ‘Why though? Isn’t his coffee job enough?’

Eren had actually asked Levi that once, not in an effort to make him stop his more… explicit job… but out of pure curiosity. ‘He told me that he made more money off of _OnlyFans_ but since everything can be done straight from home, his best friend forced him to get a real job too so he would actually go out and meet people. He’s a bit introverted,’ Eren admitted. Him and Levi really were polar opposites. While Eren was incredibly outgoing and extroverted, Levi was closed off and brash. They complimented each other and while Levi reigned Eren in, the latter, in turn, encouraged his boyfriend to be more open.

‘Oh really?’ Carla questioned skeptically. ‘His social media did not give me that type of impression.’

‘That’s what I thought when I first saw his account. I didn’t think it was him at first but he mostly uses his social media to advertise his second job,’ Eren explained. ‘Since the content he sells is directed toward an adult audience, he has to entice them to want to pay him for what he shares.’ Eren never talked about Levi’s job in a disrespectful manner because neither of them were ashamed of it. It was Levi’s choice and Eren fully respected that.

Carla nodded before grabbing Eren’s face with her hand and squishing his cheeks together. ‘Speaking of “adult photos”, why would you send nudes to him? Those could end up on the internet, Eren! You’ve never been particularly smart but this is a new low, even for you. If your boyfriend wants to plaster his naked body all over the web, then I’m not going to stop him, even though I don’t exactly agree with it, but what are you going to do if pictures of yourself are shared to others, huh? That could ruin your life and if your name is attached to them, you might not be able to get a respectful job in the future! Use your brain, sometimes, Eren, I know you have one in there,’ she angrily berated, knocking on the side of his head when she mentioned the idea that he should use his head more.

 _Oh god, no, no, no. Why did she see my nudes, why did she see his nudes, how did she even see them? She couldn’t have snooped that much, could she?_ ‘How did you even see them?’ Eren asked, bowing his head in shame at the knowledge that his mother had seen any of that.

‘Your boyfriend messaged you saying he owed you a picture from last night,’ she revealed, sounding annoyed.

 _Oh, that was how. Well, then, may the gods have mercy on him and end things before things got more intrusive - if that was even possible._ ‘Mum, look, I’m pissed off you went through my phone, honestly. You said that I broke your trust by not telling you about Levi but you broke my trust by going through my phone like that. The photos and videos I send to _my_ boyfriend are for his eyes and his alone. None of my friends are supposed to see them and neither is my family. I know that everything you’re scolding me for is coming from a good place, which is why I can’t stay mad at you but I’m an adult and if I want to send…’ he paused, this whole speech incredibly awkward, _since the gods were merciless indeed_ , ‘if I, a twenty-one year old, want to send nudes to my twenty-six year old boyfriend, then I can and I will,’ he pursued with more confidence and determination this time. ‘I love you, mum, I love you so much and I promise not to hide anything from you again if you promise not to do that again. If my nudes end up on the internet then I will be an adult about it and deal with the consequences. I’m taking the risk by sending them and you can’t keep me in a bubble wrapped cloud forever. Granted, if I were underaged, you wanting me to not take pictures or videos like that would be understable but I’m twenty-one, mum. You have to let me have a bit of privacy and you have to let me make my own decisions. You can give your opinion and help me but at the end of the day, if I want to send nudes, for example, then I will.’

Carla looked up at her son, his words sinking in. She knew she shouldn’t have looked but she hadn’t been able to help herself once she’d started. ‘I’m sorry, Eren, for going through your phone. I shouldn’t have and I promise to respect your privacy from now on,’ she paused with a sigh. ‘I just… I just want to protect you. You and Mikasa. You two are my children and I just want to protect you from everyone and everything.’

Eren could understand that, he wasn’t heartless. Even though what she’d done had been unacceptable, he couldn’t fault what she was saying now. ‘You don’t hover over Mikasa as much though,’ he remarked. He truly wondered why, since he knew it wasn’t because Eren was her biological son and Mikasa was adopted because they’d always been treated with equal fairness.

Carla smiled at the response she was about to give. ‘Eren, look, sometimes you’re a bit of an airhead. You let your emotions get the best of you and you’re too kind and sweet for your own good. Those aspects of your personality are also what make you incredibly special but they can also lead to your downfall. Mikasa has always been more prone to taking care of herself than you. You’re just… you’re too sweet and I’m always afraid someone will see that and take advantage of you. That’s why I’m so wary of your boyfriend, especially after hearing about his job. Maybe once I meet him and if he turns out to be reliable, I’ll feel differently, but for now I’m just a worried mother.’

That was also understandable, except the airhead part, Eren wasn’t an airhead… or was he? Anyway, he couldn’t hold the fact that all his mum wanted to do was protect him against her. ‘I understand now. Mikasa has always been a bit more reliable than me,’ he said with a chuckle. ‘I would love for you to meet Levi though, I’m sure you’d appreciate him and see just how awesome he is!’ Eren exclaimed, suddenly incredibly excited about the prospect of his parents meeting his boyfriend.

‘I suppose I’d love to meet the person who’s been making my son so content,’ Carla admitted.

There was no stopping Eren now as he spent the next two hours showing his mother too many pictures of him and his adored boyfriend, sharing many stories and just relishing in the fact that he could now share this part of his life with her. Carla was more than glad to listen and from what she was seeing and hearing, these two seemed to be more than deeply enamoured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to clarify that Carla isn’t supposed to be the bad guy here. What she did is unacceptable but I tried to portray her point of view as accurately as I possibly could; she was hurt her son had hidden something so big for so many years.


	6. Texting #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren, innocently, asks Levi about his day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s quite short but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. I will attempt to post another oneshot tomorrow!
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.
> 
> All contact/Instagram names are in the End Notes of Chapter One (first oneshot).

**You:**

_ hiiii!!! :D _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Brat. _

**You:**

_ how are u this fine day? 💕 _

**Heichou <3:**

_ I’m alright. This creep keeps asking me for new pictures every day. _

_ Like, hold your dick, you sh*t; I have other things to do than satisfy your horniness. _

**You:**

_ my bf is such a poet 🥰 _

_ i'm sorry about that though :((((( _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Don’t be, you’re not the one being a needy forty year old pervert. _

**You:**

_ is there anything I can do to brighten ur day ☀️🌞🌼🌻 _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Well, you are coming over tonight… _

_ Surprise me with something? _

**You:**

_ surprise u? with what? _

**Heichou <3:**

_ You ever been to a sex shop, Eren? _

**You:**

**😯**

**Heichou <3:**

_ I repeat: surprise me. _

**You:**

_ i need suggestions, what do u like? _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Eren. _

_ We’ve been having sex for two years now. _

_ How do you not know what I like? _

**You:**

_ touché _

_ but if I surprise u w something i already know u like is it even a surprise? _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Alright then, surprise me with something you like that you haven’t told me about. _

**You:**

_ how do u know I haven’t told you about everything I like already hUh _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Because you’re an insecure little sh*t who doesn’t have the balls to tell his boyfriend what he’s into. _

**You:**

_ I- _

_ when u put it like that _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Surprise me with something you like, Eren, and we can have lots of fun tonight. _

**You:**

_ but what if ur not into it _

**Heichou <3:**

_ I’m into you so even if your kink isn’t something I’m particularly interested in, I’ll still enjoy myself. _

_ Besides, you indulge in some of my kinks that aren’t yours. _

_ It’s a two-way street. _

**You:**

_ fine _

_ please don’t judge me _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Do you really think the small, angry gay punk who has an OnlyFans is going to judge you? _

**You:**

**🥺**

_ … _

_ ily ❤️ _

**Heichou <3:**

_ I love you too. <3 _

**You:**

_ so except for the creep how has ur day been? 💕 _

**Heichou <3** _ : _

_ Someone subscribed for a year so I'm taking you out this weekend. _

**You:**

_ omg who is this person I need to thank them 🙏 _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Ha, everytime someone subscribes, in the message thanking them I’ll write: thank you for subscribing, you’ve just bought dinner at a x star restaurant for my boyfriend and me. _

_ The star will be depending on the amount they give, of course. _

**You:**

**🤣🤣**

_ That’s amazing _

_ I want to take u out as well _

_ this weekend will be my treat 🥰 _

**Heichou <3:**

_ It’s okay, I want to take you out. _

**You:**

_ nooo let me pleaseeeee 🥺 _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Will you beg on your hands and knees? _

**You:**

_ 🍆🧎 _

**Heichou <3:**

_ What are you doing right now? _

**You:**

_ texting u alone in bed while I wait for armin to bring the pizza for lunch _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Enough time for some fun? _

**You:**

_ if we make it quick ;) _

**_Heichou <3 is calling you._ **


	7. Livestream feat. Teasing: Part 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi go live: they get drunk, Eren is wearing a plug, Erwin joins the live and then Levi and Eren share a fun time in the bedroom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that OnlyFans and Instagram don’t work exactly like this so consider this me taking creative liberties.  
> There’s a lot going on in this oneshot and so it’s quite long but I do hope you enjoy.
> 
> Chapter warnings: 18+ NSFW
> 
> All contact/Instagram names are in the End Notes of Chapter One (first oneshot).

‘Can we f*ck?’ Eren asked Levi, trailing his hands over his boyfriend’s arse.

The latter shook his head, pressing a kiss against the other’s lips. ‘It’s lunch soon, maybe tonight,’ he offered instead.

Eren pouted. ‘Come on, it could be fun,’ he argued. Eren was horny and he just wanted his boyfriend’s dick in his arse, it wasn’t overly complicated.

Levi patted Eren’s cheek and pushed him back. ‘Go watch some porn or something,’ he suggested, heading toward another room.

Eren sighed and took his phone out, leaning across the table to text:

**You:**

_ ugh don’t u just sometimes wish that your bf would have sex w u _

**Arm-In:**

_ Well… _

_ I don’t have one but I can imagine the sexual frustration. _

**You:**

_ ITS SO ANNOYING!!! _

_ like sometimes you’re just in the mood to get laid and then your so is like _

_ noooooo go watch porn _

_ WHICH IS FCKINNG IRONIC SINCE HE MAKES PORN FOR A LIVING _

**Arm-In:**

_ I can literally feel the pent-up sexual frustration. _

**You:**

_ 😡 _

_ I’m just annoyedddddd bc he’s not rlly doing anything important so likeeeeee _

**Arm-In:**

_ Maybe he’s not in the mood? _

**You:**

_ Levi? Not in the mood? HA _

_ no he usually says no to me to piss me off which is working _

_ u know what? I’m going to go give him a peace of my mind _

**Arm-In:**

_ *Piece _

_ Lol. What are you going to say? _

**You:**

_ why are u laughing _

**Arm-In:**

_ Because this is absolutely hilarious. _

**You:**

_ yeah well f*ck u too _

_ look we’ve been confined for ages and I am just bored out of my mind today because all my online classes got cancelled _

**Arm-In:**

_ Oh, so that’s why you’re so horny. _

_ Well, I have a girlfriend so I’m going to… you know… go have sex because she actually wants to. Good luck with your issue. _

**You:**

_ … _

_ Royally f*ck u armin 😡😡😡 _

**Arm-In:**

_ :D _

_ Why was his best friend getting laid when he couldn’t? Life was so unfair. _

Eren turned around, ready to give Levi ‘a piece of his mind’, even though he had no clue what he was going to say: ‘oh heavenly hot boyfriend sent from upon high, please do me the favour of putting your dick in my arse and f*cking me raw’. Yes, that would most certainly work out. He was surprised, however, to see that Levi was right behind him, looking up into his eyes.

‘Turn around,’ he commanded, a sassy hand on his hip.

Eren frowned. ‘What? Why?’

Levi grabbed his arms and twisted him around so that his stomach was pressed against the table. ‘Follow instructions sometimes, will you?’ he scolded, sounding annoyed.

Eren was about to fire back a terrible retort when he was suddenly shoved flat against the surface of the table. He had to quickly place his arms under his head to avoid it bashing against the object. ‘What are you-’ he began but was cut off by Levi pulling his shorts down, along with his boxers. He was about to turn his head around and ask what the living f*ck his boyfriend was doing by removing his clothes, when Levi slapped him harshly across his backside. ‘F*ck-’ Eren exclaimed, half in pain and half in excitement.

‘Don’t turn around,’ Levi indicated, passing his boyfriend a condom, ‘and put this on, I don’t want you getting come everywhere.’

Eren took it from him and rolled it onto himself, restraining himself from looking behind at what was happening. He had to admit, he couldn’t help the surge of excitement that ran through him and headed straight for his groin.

‘You remember the safe word in case you don’t like it?’ Levi verified, trailing his fingers down Eren’s thighs and drawing a shiver out of him.

Eren scoffed. ‘Of course I do.’

‘You’re forgetful sometimes,’ Levi justly remarked.

‘Pft. No, I’m not,’ he denied, earning himself another smack. ‘Okay, fine, I forget everything,’ he admitted, biting the inside of his cheek.

‘Good boy,’ Levi complimented, lifting up the bottom of his shirt to leave a kiss on his lower back. ‘The sight from back here is really quite nice,’ he teased, kneeling behind him and drawing his hands up his legs to cup his arse.

‘I literally have no idea what you’re going to do but I’m worried for my arse,’ Eren remarked, resting his head more comfortably against his arms.

Levi smirked, spreading his arsecheeks apart and revealing his red ring of muscles. Eren exhaled nervously as he felt Levi’s hot breath against his exposed skin. He had an idea of where this was going and he was more excited than afraid. Levi and him had never done this before and Eren was more than curious to see what it brought on.

He then felt Levi’s tongue tentatively press against his puckered entrance. Eren stiffened at the contact but didn’t say anything, wanting to get a better feel of it before he decided whether this was something he enjoyed or disliked. Levi lapped around his hole, the sounds emerging from the action not appropriate in the slightest.

‘Mmm,’ Eren mumbled. The thought of Levi’s face being against his arse was an interesting concept and the feeling of his tongue against his hole was more than pleasurable.

Levi licked against the ring of muscle a few more times before he pulled back and pressed a kiss against the inside of one of Eren’s thighs. ‘Do you like it?’ he asked, wanting confirmation before going any further.

‘I feel awkward saying I do,’ Eren admitted, a light blush, that Levi couldn’t see, covering his cheeks - the ones on his face. Levi passed a hand around his legs and reached out to take Eren’s cock in it, stroking it in a leisurely manner. ‘Oh, f*ck you,’ he muttered, his hard-on obvious both to him and his boyfriend.

Levi pulled back and pushed one of his fingers past Eren’s entrance, the intrusion slightly painful since Levi hadn’t used any lube and was only relying on his spit. ‘Oof,’ Eren groaned, clenching around the digit.

‘Too painful?’ Levi asked. He was up for a bit of rough play with Eren, but never to the point where it wasn’t pleasurable for one of them anymore.

Eren shook his head. ‘No.’

‘Okay, tell me if you want to use lube,’ Levi said, waiting for Eren to relax a bit before pushing in further until his finger was entirely inside and Eren exhaled sharply but didn’t request for anything that would make it less painful. ‘Do you want my cock?’ Levi asked, curling his finger inside of Eren.

Eren moaned at the gesture and at the idea Levi was suggesting. ‘Yes, please.’

‘I don’t know if you’re needy enough though,’ Levi remarked pensively, pulling out and pushing the digit back in.

‘I am,’ Eren promised, a whine entering his tone. Levi slapped his reddening skin again and Eren moaned in response, a small whimper mixing itself into his reaction.

‘You’re not five, don’t whine,’ Levi scolded, pushing a second finger in without warning.

Eren gripped the table and clenched around Levi. ‘F*ck, sh*t, f*ck,’ he grumbled, feeling the uncomfortable stretch.

‘So, Eren,’ Levi started, beginning to scissor his fingers inside mercilessly, ‘what do you want?’

Eren muttered his response against his arm, shamefully quiet so that Levi couldn't hear. He hadn’t been expecting, however, another smack against his backside for being quiet. ‘Ow!’ Eren squealed.

‘What was that? Sorry, I didn’t hear,’ Levi mocked.

‘I said that I want your cock,’ Eren repeated, his poor behind stinging.

Levi smiled and continued opening him up, pulling out to trace around his throbbing hole with his fingers. ‘Oh, is that so?’ he taunted, leaning forward and giving his entrance a quick lick.

Eren shuddered at the sensation, whimpering through his desire. ‘Please, Levi, I really want your cock,’ he begged, rutting his hips back.

Levi gave him another slap on his red cheek, earning a small sob from Eren. ‘You’re so… needy.’

‘Well, you’re being a teasing bastard,’ Eren accused, feeling precome drip into the condom.

‘It’s out of love,’ Levi offered, inserting his two fingers back into Eren’s stretched hole.

‘Love, my arse,’ Eren returned. ‘Can I touch myself?’ he asked, not wanting another spanking if he could avoid it; Levi had been cruel enough to hit the same spot each time.

‘Hm,’ Levi hummed, pushing the tip of a third finger in, making Eren groan and bite his lip from the burning pleasure. ‘No,’ he concluded with a smirk.

‘Levi, that’s not fair!’ he whined, immediately regretting his words since his ass was stinging again. ‘Levi,’ he half sobbed, half moaned.

‘I will just gag you if you don’t shut it,’ Levi threatened.

‘Please do,’ Eren replied cheekily. Levi sighed and pushed all three of his fingers in without warning, shutting up his boyfriend better than any gag ever could.

‘Oh, f*ck. F*ck me, that  _ hurts _ ,’ he complained and Levi had to admire the fact that he still hadn’t asked for any lube or for Levi to go slower… or maybe he’d just forgotten. The raven pushed his fingers in at a different angle, successfully hitting the brown-haired boy’s prostate. ‘F*ck,’ he moaned, drawing out the curse, ‘that feels good.’

Levi used his free hand to hold onto one of his thighs as he removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. He pushed his tongue into his hole and Eren buried his head against his arms as he did everything he could to not reach between his legs and touch himself. Levi pulled away to speak, his tongue pulling back with a more than lewd sound. ‘Are you close?’

Eren nodded. ‘Yeah, can I please touch myself?’ he asked, as calmly as he could.

‘Mmm…’ Levi mumbled, pushing his tongue in once more and wetting the inside of Eren’s hole, not making an effort whatsoever to hide the slurping noises he was making, and thus making Eren’s legs weak. Levi held onto Eren’s thighs roughly, holding him upright.

‘Levi, please, I want to come,’ Eren requested, unconsciously pushing back against Levi in want.

Levi gave his semi-abused hole a few more licks, his piercing brushing up against Eren’s walls, much to his delight. Levi pushed back and started trailing kisses from his backside down to his legs. ‘And I… told you… I didn’t… want to have… sex…’ he said between kisses.

‘I’m sorry! Please, Levi? I mean, you already made my ass super sore, isn’t that enough?’ Eren questioned desperately, the heat pooling in his stomach unbearable.

Levi chuckled, opening a bottle of lube and coating his fingers in it. Eren was filled with hope that he would finally get to have sex but was disappointed and confused to feel Levi’s fingers inside of him again. He spread the lube around the area as best as he could, accidentally brushing up against Eren’s more than sensitive bundle of nerves again, making him itch at the idea of touching his cock and bringing himself over the edge.

Once Levi was satisfied, he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with a simple, dark butt plug. This time, Eren whipped his head around and glared at his boyfriend. ‘What the f*ck are you putting in there?’

Levi slid the toy in slowly until it was all snug in Eren’s hole and he raised his head to look up at Eren. ‘You can stand up and go jerk off or whatever you want, I have a meeting with someone,’ he explained, heading toward the kitchen to wash his hands after having stood up.

Eren stood up straight, leaning against the table, and stared down at his leaking hard-on. He could feel, what he guessed was, a butt plug filling him up comfortably, even though he was still sore from all of Levi’s prodding.  _ What the actual f*ck just happened? _ ‘Levi, you can’t just-’

‘I can and I will,’ Levi replied with an innocent smile as he grabbed his earphones. ‘Don’t be too loud in the bathroom and don’t remove it, otherwise I’ll just leave you high and dry tonight,’ he warned, heading into the room he used for his work. He shut the door behind him and Eren was left alone and confused in the living room.

‘F*ck you,’ he mumbled, pulling his clothes up and making a beeline for the bathroom. He brought himself over the edge in a matter of seconds, stroking himself and thumbing his slit until he finished in the toilet. ‘I should just remove it to piss him off,’ Eren grumbled to himself as he hesitantly touched the item inside his ass.  _ Yeah, but you’re the horny one who wants to have sex. _ ‘F*ck him, f*ck this,’ he complained, rubbing at his poor, abused backside. He glanced at himself in the mirror and frowned at the redness of his skin. He decidedly pulled his clothes back on and headed back into the living room to do some studying. When he sat down, the butt plug brushed against his prostate and he had to stifle a painful moan.  _ F*ck, tonight better come sooner rather than later. _

When Levi came back into the living room, Eren was still studying, writing things down in his messy handwriting. Levi swung his arms around his neck, surprising him. ‘Hi,’ he greeted, leaving a kiss on his cheek.

Eren turned to look at him, pushing his papers away. ‘How was your meeting?’

‘It was good, we agreed to film something together after quarantine ends,’ Levi explained.

‘That’s great!’ Eren exclaimed. He wasn’t jealous that Levi was going to film something sexual with someone else because he knew it was just part of his job and he just knew, in his heart, that Levi would never betray him.

Levi played with a loose strand of his boyfriend’s hair and snuggled him. ‘Do you want to have dinner?’

‘Yeah, sure, I can whip us up something,’ he suggested and Levi moved out of the way to let him stand up.

‘I’ll make us something for dessert if you make the meal,’ he offered and Eren nodded eagerly, getting up and towering over him.

‘Fantastic!’ he exclaimed since Levi was an absolute god when it came to desserts. As he headed toward the kitchen, Levi gave him a harsh slap on his already sensitive backside. Eren yelped and reddened as he felt the item within him  _ move _ .

‘What the f*ck was that for?’ he asked, turning to glare at the smaller man.

Levi smiled sardonically. ‘Just checking to see if you’d removed it. I’m glad you haven’t.’

‘Yeah… Well… Whatever…’ Eren trailed off, grabbing some pasta from one of the cupboards and beginning to fill a pan with water to heat up. ‘You’re getting pasta for being a dick.’

Levi laughed and wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist from behind. ‘You love me.’

‘I do not.’

‘You do.’

‘No.’

‘Eren, I’m breaking up with you.’

Eren scoffed. ‘You’re the one who loves me.’

‘Exactly! So this,’ Levi said using one of his hands to press at the plug through his clothes and practically making Eren bend over in unexpected pleasure as it hit his prostate, ‘is a gift from me to you.’

Eren turned around once he’d gotten over the  _ disruption _ and glared down at his boyfriend. ‘You are a sneaky, malicious, cold-hearted, cruel-’ Eren would’ve wanted to keep going with his hyperbolic description had his mother not rang his phone. ‘Hi, mum,’ Eren answered sweetly, pressing his phone against his ear.

‘Hello, Eren, I just wanted to see how you were doing today,’ he heard his mother’s sweet voice say.

_ I’d be so much better if I didn’t have a butt plug up my arse and a boyfriend who keeps prodding me right there on purpose, but you don’t need to know that. _

‘I’m alright! I was just making pasta for dinner,’ he replied, leaning against the counter. Levi had, thankfully, moved away and started grabbing items to make dessert. Eren hoped it would be a chocolate cake.

‘That’s wonderful! How is Levi?’ Carla pursued.

Eren kicked his boyfriend playfully in the shin, earning a glare from the small man. ‘He’s as grouchy as ever but he’s making me  _ chocolate cake  _ so all is forgiven,’ he elicited, emphasising the treat he wanted and thought he was deserving of.

Levi had been grabbing bananas when he heard Eren’s voice and so he reluctantly put the fruit down, going into the cupboard for some chocolate instead. He preferred eating more healthily but making his boyfriend happy was too tempting and Eren  _ loved _ chocolate cake. Carla and Eren then began gossiping like two teenage girls, Levi zoning them out and putting the cake in the oven to bake. Once that was done and dinner ready, Levi served the cheese pasta into two plates and brought them to the table, along with two glasses of water and some cutlery.

‘Bye, mum, love you!’ Eren exclaimed before hanging up, throwing his phone onto the couch and slumping down in the chair opposite Levi’s.

‘You are such a teenage girl,’ Levi remarked, taking a bite of his very cheesy pasta. Eren was passionate about everything, including the food he made.

‘Oh, shut up,’ Eren shushed, taking a much larger bite of his serving.

Levi grimaced. ‘I must ask, have you ever heard of vegetables?’

Eren frowned and kicked him under the table. ‘I have and I refuse to acknowledge their existence.’

Levi laughed at that and their dinner carried on with small conversation here and there, until Levi rescued the cake from burning and Eren cleared up the plates.

‘Remember? You said you’d do that livestream with me,’ Levi mentioned, going to sit down next to Eren on the couch. The taller male changed his position so that his head was lying down on Levi’s lap and his legs dangling over the armrest.

Eren looked up at him from upside down and smiled. ‘Yeah! That’ll be fun, right?’

Levi shrugged. ‘Yeah as long as there aren’t too many creeps. I said it’d be kind of like a “q and a” or whatever. I’m only doing it because some sex toy shop decided to sponsor me for it and I promised we’d do it when we were way too drunk.’

Eren nodded. ‘Cool! I’ve never done a livestream before though…’

Levi ran his hand through Eren’s untied hair, soothingly. ‘Don’t worry about it. Just be yourself and I’ll lead the thing,’ he reassured.

Eren appeared to be content with that response and continued with whatever he was doing on his phone:

**Class 104 Survivors**

**You:** _ yooooo levi and i are doing an insta live on his acc later so come watchhhhh _

**Horseface:** _ the self ad is real _

**You:** _stfu you’re not allowed to come_

**Actual Angel:** _ that sounds like great fun! Ymir and I will definitely watch! xx _

**Female Freckles:** _ ur taking away from my precious girlfriend time so it better be worth it _

**Horseface:** _ is that supposed 2 mean i cant have sex w my gf now fck u _

**Actual Angel:** _ Jean! _

**Female Freckles:** _ duh the only thing that would make this worth it is if it was actually a live porno _

**Actual Angel:** _ Ymir! _

**Potato Girl:** _ OMG NO WAY EREN AND LEVI ARE GONNA HAVE SEX LIVE?!?! _

**You:** _ U HAVE A BOYFRIEND SASHA WTF _

**Potato Girl:** _ he’s not even in this chat what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him 🤫 _

**Pringle Genius:** _ wait what eren has a sex tape _

**Arm-In:** _ Oh, so that’s what that video was. 🤔 _

**You:** _ ARMIN WTF _

**Muscle Man:** _ get it eren 😉👍 _

**Annie R U Ok?:** _ I knew he was that kind of guy. _

**Female Freckles:** _ obvi _

_ i’m telling u the first time I saw them together _

_ I was like our bb boi is gone _

**Horseface:** _ fckkkkk i cant believe i owe u lunch _

**Female Freckles:** _ pay up horsey _

**Potato Girl:** _ WAIT WE’RE BETTING FOOD NOW?!?! I want in _

**Pringle Genius:** _ me too 👋 _

**Female Freckles:** **_@Muscle Man_ ** _ what’s left? _

**_Muscle Man sent a picture._ **

**Potato Girl:** _ oh wow you guys are serious about this _

**You:** _ ARE YPU GUYD BETYING ABOUT MY RELSTIONSHIP??? _

**Female Freckles:** _ … yes #noshame _

**MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _ What is going on? My phone is blowing up. _

**Horseface:** _ OH SH*T ITS MIKASA SHES READING UP HIDE UR PORN _

**MiKasa Es Su Casa:** **_@you_ ** _ I’m really disappointed in you right now, Eren. Your mother and I both warned you about these types of videos and photos. You’re too naive for your own good. _

**Female Freckles:** _ WAIT LMAOOOO YOUR MUM SAW YOUR NUDES??!!! _

**Horseface:** _ i am nvr letting u live this down _

**Arm-In:** _ It was terrible, she saw everything. There was no coming back for his dignity. _

**You:** _ WTF IS EVEN GOING ON HERE _

**MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _ You need to stop taking such pictures and videos, Eren. _

**Muscle Man:** _listen to your sister bro she knows what’s good for you_

**You:** _ how does everyone even know I took nudes _

**Horseface:** _ u legit just told us dumbass _

**You:** _ smd horseface  _

**Female Freckles:** _ shhhh keep the dick sucking for the livestream _

**You:** _ I'M NOT GOING TO SUCK LEVI’S DICK ON CAMERA _

**Potato Girl:** _ so you’re saying he’s going to suck yours? 🤔 _

**Pringle Genius:** _ or that it IS happening off camera 🤔 _

**Horseface:** _ connie obvi theyre sucking each others dick bts theyre gay theres not much u can do _

**You:** _ I will have you know that there is a lot of stuff you can do, you imbecile, ask Reiner _

**Muscle Man:** _ he’s right being gay is cool 😎 🏳️🌈  _

**Male Freckles:** _ yeah what are you saying, jean? _

**Female Freckles:** _ OH MY GOD MARCO HAS SPOKEN ABOUT SEX WTF IS HAPPENING _

**Potato Girl:** _ Wait Jean isn’t a virgin? _

**Pringle Genius:** _ JEAN HAS HAD SEX WITH SOMEONE THAT ISNT HIS PILLOW?! _

**You:** _ oh how the tables have turned 😈 _

**Arm-In:** _ Eren, you only recently lost your virginity, you can’t say much. _

**Annie R U Ok?:** _ Armin is spitting facts _

**Horseface:** _ yh stfu yeager i still think ur lying _

**You:** _ I AM NOT Levi even sent u guys a pic  _

**Horseface:** _ yh but it was just of u sleeping u do that everyday its not hard getting a pic  _

**Arm-In:** _ I can assure you he’s had sex… well… phone sex at least _

**MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _ ^^ _

**You:** MIKASA WHAT

**MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _ You are terrible at being quiet. _

**Arm-In:** _ Yeah it’s not hard to hear. _

**MiKsa Es Su Casa:** _ I’m only glad you’re staying with Levi so I don’t have to hear that anymore. _

**Arm-In:** _ ^ _

**_Potato Girl renamed the chat_ ** **Exposing Eren Yeager** **_._ **

**Pringle Genius:** _ GOOD ONE SASHA 🤣 _

**Female Freckles:** _ I approve honestly _

**Actual Angel:** _ stop it you guys! poor eren doesn’t want us to know everything about his private life! _

**Female Freckles:** _ my Historia is so cute 🥺 always thinking of others 💖💖💖 _

**Actual Angel:** _ ily 🥺 👉👈 _

**You:** _ thank u hist _

**Male Freckles:** _ I do agree that we should leave Eren alone about his private life. _

**You:** _ ^ _

**Horseface:** _ hes the 1 posting his sex life all over the internet _

**You:** _ when have I ever done that _

**Female Freckles:** _ n00ds _

**You:** _ THEYRE NOT ALL OVER THE INTERNET _

_ or are they _

_ is there something I don’t know about _

**Arm-In:** _ Not that I recall, no. _

**MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _ This is seriously getting out of hand, Eren. _

**Annie R U Ok?:** _ so stupid… _

**MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _ I know, right? He’s always been like this… _

**Annie R U Ok?:** _ wow, you’re so brave for having dealt with such a mess your entire life. You and Armin are practical heroes. _

**MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _ Thank you, Annie, he just doesn’t seem to grasp how much he needs us. _

**Arm-In:** _ He’s a bit of a work in progress. _

**Annie R U Ok?:** _I give my hat to you, I could never._

**MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _ It’s a lot harder than it seems. _

**Arm-In:** _ Thank goodness we have that group chat though, where we can come together and be thankful for our moments sans Eren. _

**You:** _ u what _

**Arm-In:** _ Oh, you weren’t aware? We have a group chat. _

**You:** _ who’s in it _

**Arm-In:** _ Your mum, your dad, Zeke, Dina, Mikasa, Pieck, Levi and me. _

**You:** _ EVEN LEVI?! _

**MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _Yes, he needs it more than all of us combined._

Eren put his phone down and looked up at Levi, who was currently busy doing something on his own device and carding his fingers through his boyfriend’s long hair. ‘Levi.’

‘Eren.’

‘Apparently there’s a group chat about me and I’m not in it.’

Levi didn’t even bother glancing down at him. ‘Yes.’

‘What? What do you even talk about?’ Eren questioned, sitting up too fast and hitting Levi’s head with his.

‘Ow, f*ck, Eren,’ Levi yelped as he rubbed his, now injured, chin.

Eren cursed and turned around to apologise. ‘I’m so sorry, are you okay? You’re just so short, I didn’t think you were so close,’ he rambled, cupping his boyfriend’s face in his, the group chat forgotten.

Levi pushed him away. ‘I’m fine, stop panicking,’ he reassured.

‘But I didn’t mean to hurt you,’ Eren said with a pout.

‘I can’t believe you’re the one who headbutted me and now I have to comfort you,’ Levi mumbled, kissing his cheek. Thank goodness Levi didn’t need someone to take care of him like Eren did, otherwise their relationship would have crashed months ago. Eren was independent, but he was a worry bug who wouldn’t calm down until someone calmed him down, reassuring him that everything was alright.

Eren turned his head so the kiss would turn into one between their lips. Levi hummed happily, cupping his face and inviting him to sit on his lap. Eren maneuvered himself onto his boyfriend, moaning into the kiss as the movement procured a pleasurable sensation from him. Levi smirked, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him flush against his chest. Eren prodded Levi’s teeth with his tongue and was given access a few moments later as Levi’s tongue piercing grazed against his teeth, the sound sending a shiver down his spine.

‘I have to… ask,’ Eren began, leaving a kiss against Levi’s jaw. ‘When do I,’ he continued, kissing the other side of Levi’s jaw, ‘get to take it out?’

Levi pulled away so he could look into Eren’s eyes. ‘The night is still young, is it not?’

‘Levi…’ The poor boy was beginning to nurse another hard-on from all the prodding and kissing - all he wanted to do right now was f*ck his boyfriend. Eren was a simple man: sex with his overly hot boyfriend was enough to satisfy him.

‘No,’ Levi responded, patting his cheek and pushing him back onto the couch. ‘I will admire how obedient you are though.’

‘There’s no fun if I don’t play along, is there?’

‘This is why I love you,’ Levi said, standing up and stealing a kiss from a kneeling Eren.

Eren whined as Levi pulled away before pouting and crossing his arms. Levi headed into his work room, probably to do some over-organising, leaving Eren to himself until they did their livestream. He grabbed his phone and decided to bother Levi the way he was bothering Eren. He palmed his visible erection through his shorts and sent a picture to Levi:

**_You sent a picture._ **

**You:**

_ I have a problem 🥺 👉👈 _

**Heichou <3:**

[ _ https://www.pornhub.com/ _ ](https://www.pornhub.com/)

**You:**

_ fine then _

_ be that way _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Did you just subscribe to my onlyfans? _

Eren scrolled through the  _ OnlyFans _ account until he figured out how to send a message to the account’s owner:

**You:**

_ Hi, I was wondering how much it would cost to buy your services in a physical version - i.e.: your cock in my fully stretched hole. If that isn’t possible, how much for a video of you touching your own hole and spreading it nice and wide, like you did mine. _

_ Hope you can get back to me soon, _

_ That Horny Guy In Your Living Room <3 _

**Captain Levi:**

_ Hi, I currently do not offer physical services but I thank you for that wonderful description. Furthermore, as per your request, such a video would cost one photo of you touching yourself, your legs spread nice and wide. As you can imagine, I need material to work with and inspire my own activities. _

_ ~ Captain Levi ~ _

‘F*ck yes,’ Eren muttered, dropping his phone on the couch and taking his hardened cock out of his shorts. He stroked it a few times for good measure before spreading his legs, his hand thumbing his slit, and took a picture, sending it off to ‘Captain Levi’:

**You:**

_ Here is the photo you requested. I hope you’ll be able to put it to good use and that you will be able to provide good quality content for me to get off to. _

_ Thanks, _

_ Your Sexually Frustrated Boyfriend <3 _

Eren waited, and waited, and waited… He didn’t want to masturbate until Levi had sent him what he’d promised so he just scrolled through  _ Instagram _ impatiently.  _ Oh, Historia got a new puppy, cute _ :

**@moveslikeyeager:** _ so cute!!! You’ll have to let me meet him 🥺💕 _

_ Jean looks even more horselike than usual here _ :

**@moveslikeyeager:** _ did u adopt a horse, jean? Neigh neigh pony boy 🐴  _

_ Huh, I missed Levi’s post. You won’t see me saying no to a shirtless picture of my boyfriend _ :

**@moveslikeyeager:** _ lol everyone is lusting over you and I’m just here like OMG MY BOYFRIEND SO CUTE ILY 😍🥰💓💕💖 _

_ Aw, Armin and Annie went to the beach together _ :

**@moveslikeyeager:** _ soooo if i come along I’ll be third wheeling 😉😏😋 _

_ Is that… Is that a body confidence Mikasa post? _

**@moveslikeyeager:** _ YES QUEEN 😍😍 no but srsly you look really good here ❤️❤️ _

_ Ew, the horse, but also… cute Marco _ :

**@moveslikeyeager:** _ #couplegoals ahhh Marco you look so happy 😊 _

_ Yoooo, Reiner looks good here _ :

**@moveslikeyeager:** _ dude invite me to pride with you next time 🏳️🌈 you look gr8 though :) _

_ Ding _ . Eren’s eyes shot up to the notification he’d received and away from the video of Historia and Ymir playing with the new puppy together:

**_OnlyFans:_** **_Captain Levi has sent you a video._**

He opened the app and went into the inbox, opening his conversation with his boyfriend:

**Captain Levi:**

_ Thank you for that wonderful photo, I think you’ll find that I put it to good use. However, I would just suggest that instead of torturing yourself by waiting for a reply from yours truly, you could have more effectively glanced at the content I have previously posted. _

_ In hopes that this video will bring you much pleasure, _

_ ~ Captain Levi ~ _

The video that Levi had sent him had a blurred thumbnail but the shapes that Eren could make out seemed more than enticing. He was about to watch it on the couch when he realised that if he did and if the content had the intended effect on his body, Levi would murder him for getting the furniture dirty. He hopped up, shorts already pulled up, and headed for the bathroom, located on the other side of the flat and far from where Levi currently was. Eren coincidentally chose that strategic room so that Levi wouldn’t have to hear his boyfriend jerk off to his own video, not that he cared, but Eren didn’t know that.

‘I cannot believe I’m f*cking jerking off, for the second time today, to my boyfriend’s porn when he is literally in the same flat as me,’ Eren mumbled in disbelief as he took his shorts off, again. He placed the bottom of his shirt between his teeth to smother the noises he was, undoubtedly, going to make; he didn’t want to give Levi the satisfaction.

_ Wait, if Levi really sent you a video of what you requested, and not trolling you instead, this’ll be the first time you see him… opening himself up. F*ck, why does that sound so hot? _

Eren stood in front of the toilet,  _ attractive, I know _ , and placed his phone horizontally against the wall on the sink. He pressed the play button and was met with Levi’s face as he seemed to be moving about.

_ ‘You are so f*cking horny, I’m almost concerned,’  _ he said, sitting down on the bed and settling his phone down so the camera could record the room in front of it,  _ ‘and I really wouldn’t be sending you this if it wasn’t my fault but I think my obedient and submissive boyfriend deserves a reward.’ _

Eren rolled his eyes but suddenly focused on the video when he saw that Levi was pulling his black sweatpants off. He then settled himself on the bed on all fours, backside facing the camera, and pulled his boxers down to his knees, revealing the arse that Eren just loved to fantasise about. He gulped as Levi poured some lube on his fingers before spreading his legs a bit more and reaching back with one of his hands to circle his red rim of muscle.

Eren hesitantly thumbed at his erection as he watched his boyfriend confidently push his entire first finger in.

_ ‘Mmm… Eren…’ _ he moaned, the sound shooting straight toward the man in question’s groin.

‘F-f*ck…’ he moaned in return, the shirt in his mouth muffling the noise.

Levi pulled his finger out with a slick pop, trailing it down his inner thigh and back up again, leaving behind a trail of lube, before pushing it back in and proceeding to thrust it in and out repeatedly, small moans leaving his mouth as he did so.

Meanwhile, Eren stroked his cock, occasionally touching his balls to add some variety to the moment.  _ F*ck, sh*t, why doesn’t he ever do this in person? F*ck me, I suddenly want to top him so bad. _ Eren’s cheeks heated up at the idea, a small slither of precome leaking from his cock as he went back to thumbing the slit pleasurably.

As he watched Levi begin to add a second finger, he couldn’t help the direction in which his thoughts headed: he wanted nothing more than to have his cock inside of Levi. His boyfriend’s next words caught him off guard and he couldn’t tell if he actually meant them or if he was just teasing Eren:

_ ‘Mmm… I want you inside of me so badly, Eren,’ _ he groaned as he effectively began scissoring the two fingers inside of him. It felt as if Levi had read Eren’s mind and knew exactly what he was thinking about.  _ Oh, so this is why he’s so good at what he does, he knows exactly what his fans want. Curse him and his brain. _ Eren was now leaking a good amount of precome as he watched Levi push in a third finger, his hole nice and stretched. He used the precome he was producing to lube up his cock as he continued to drag his hands up and down, occasionally thumbing the head and moaning in contentment.

Soon, Eren could feel pleasure pooling in his stomach, similarly to a rapid, and he squeezed the base of his cock to avoid coming before the video was over. He wanted to watch the rest of it before he brought himself over the edge.

_ ‘Oh, Eren… this feels so good… I wish you were the one touching me…’ _ Levi  _ whined _ and Eren felt himself whimper at the sight. He knew Levi was doing this on purpose so Eren actually had something to jerk off to, but he just wished that one day, he would have Levi underneath him, speaking the same way and  _ begging _ for his cock.

Levi began rutting his hips back slightly to meet his fingers and Eren couldn’t take it anymore as he let go of his base and effectively came into the toilet. ‘Oh… f*ck… Levi...’ he moaned unintelligibly through his shirt. The video ended a few seconds later, and Eren was only slightly disappointed to see that Levi hadn’t seemed close to coming but what was he expecting. Levi couldn’t come every single time he made one of these videos.

Eren rinsed his sensitive cock off, pulling his shorts up, again, and washing his hands in the sink. He pocketed his phone, after having saved the video to his gallery, obviously, and headed out of the bathroom. As he found himself walking back toward the couch, he was met with a red-faced Levi, who appeared to have changed trousers. The dots connected in his mind and he pointed excitedly at his boyfriend.

‘So you did come!’ he exclaimed and Levi didn’t meet his eyes.

‘I thought it would take you longer to recover,’ he admitted, sitting down on the couch and going on his phone.

Eren had never seen him look so bashful and he was relishing in the moment. ‘Ha! So you’re horny too!’ Eren continued, sitting down next to him and scooting closer until his knees were touching Levi’s legs.

‘Shut up, you don’t know that I did,’ Levi denied, staring straight at the screen of his phone.

Eren smirked and mercilessly groped at Levi’s groin, earning a hiss from the sensitive man. ‘You so did.’

Levi swatted Eren’s hand away and curled up on himself, bringing his knees up to press against his chest and putting his phone down. ‘Go away.’

Eren pulled his knees down and pushed Levi onto his back, successfully catching the short man off guard, his eyes widening as his head landed against the armrest. Eren crawled on top of him before he could escape and pinned his arms above his head. ‘Oh, how the tables have turned,’ he mocked, an evil glint in his eyes. He then moved his knee up so that it was pressing against Levi’s  _ sensitive _ area.

‘Ow! Eren, stop!’ Levi cried, glaring up at his, much too tall, boyfriend.

‘Mmm… How about no?’ Eren answered, slipping his hand underneath the rim of Levi’s sweatpants and boxers, taking his cock between his fingers and giving it a tentative stroke.

Levi grimaced and bit his lip, his breath quickening, but didn’t say anything so Eren continued, deciding to torture his boyfriend even more as he brushed his index finger over the slit of his cock’s head. ‘Ah, no, get off!’ Levi practically yelped, ripping his hands out of Eren’s grasp and pushing up against his chest, causing Eren to full back laughing.

‘Your face was priceless,’ Eren giggled.

Levi glared at him, rearranging his clothes properly. ‘Wait, Eren, turn around, there’s something on your back,’ he said and Eren did so obediently, squealing when Levi pressed his hand firmly against his ass and against that stupid plug.

‘Okay, fine! We’re even! I’m sorry!’ he cried, scrambling as far away as possible.

Levi smirked, authority regained, and checked the time on his phone. ‘You might want to change, we’re starting the live in ten minutes,’ he indicated.

Eren agreed, heading into the bedroom and doing so, getting distracted by his phone when he received a message from  _ OnlyFans _ asking him for feedback. He gave it five stars since the app had effectively brought him some relief.

* * *

‘Eren, come here,’ Levi ordered, watching as his boyfriend came back into the room and plopped down next to him. He groaned in discomfort because of the cursed object that was still situated inside of him and Levi shot him a humour-filled look. ‘Are you okay?’

Eren shook his head. ‘No, that was a terrible idea, I can’t wait until I can take this-’ he was cut off by Levi slapping his hand against Eren’s mouth to silence him.

‘Just thought you should know I started the live,’ he informed and Eren blushed bright red.

The two were lying on their stomachs, now looking at Levi’s laptop, where the live was effectively set up. ‘F*ck me, I always make such a ridiculous first impression,’ Eren said, mourning his non-existent dignity.

Levi rubbed his back in comfort and looked back at his screen. There were over five thousand people watching and he was quite impressed by the augmenting number. The comments varied greatly:

**@alison2016:** _omg is that eren! He’s so cute 🥺💕_

**@livenoregrets:** _ oof what’s wrong with him? 😏 _

**@titanqueen:** _ Hot 🥵 _

**@missrosemary:** _ woah you two look even better together than i thought _

**@elielovespoetry:** _ hi from France!! _

**@shinzouwosasageyo:** _ I’m so excited _

**@yourfavdaddy:** _ sexy daddies _

Eren raised his head and brushed the strands of hair that had fallen over his eyes out of the way, glancing down at the screen and letting out an audible gasp.

‘How do you have so many viewers in such little time?’ Eren exclaimed.

Levi didn’t even look at him, fully focused on opening up a lollipop and sticking it into his mouth. ‘I don’t f*cking know, they’re all horny for two gays quarantining together,’ he mumbled, folding the wrapping and putting it to the side.

‘Why don’t I get one?’ Eren asked and Levi’s answer was to stick his cherry lollipop into his boyfriend’s mouth.

‘Mmm!’ Eren choked, sucking on it a bit before passing it back to Levi. ‘I love how this is exactly what we’re not supposed to be doing with the virus.’

Levi rolled his eyes. ‘We’ve been confined for over two months together, it’s not like we’ve really had an opportunity to encounter it,’ Levi remarked.

‘True,’ Eren admitted, kissing Levi’s cheek.

‘So, before we do anything, this is my boyfriend, Eren,’ Levi introduced, swinging an arm around Eren’s shoulders, ‘and he’s as awkward and dorky as they come but I love him and somehow, he loves my sad and angry arse too. Anything you want to say?’ Levi asked, turning his head to glance at him.

‘Um- hi?’ he greeted sheepishly, giving the camera a small wave. The comments exploded at that:

**@2009childofsoul:** _OH MY GOD HE’S SO CUTE_

**@titanqueen:** _ i would die for him _

**@redswanart:** _ I need myself an Eren 😔 _

**@muffinbaby:** _ what a cutie pie 🥰 _

**@elielovespoetry:** _wow hot gay i want your cock in my ass_

**@livenoregrets:** _ Eren = cinnamon roll change my mind _

**@somebodytoldme:** _ Damnnnn i wish i was confining with y’all 🖤 _

**@runaway_panic:** _what’s his @ he’s adorable <3333_

‘I think they like you, almost as much as I do,’ Levi whispered into Eren’s ear so only he could hear. Eren blushed at that and smiled at the camera.

‘Thanks for the kind words,’ he replied awkwardly.

‘So, before we properly start this live, I need to thank the sponsor,’ Levi said, giving the company’s name as he grabbed a box that Eren hadn’t even realised was there. ‘Oh, yeah, I think my account is pretty self-explanatory but please don’t watch this if you’re underaged,’ Levi warned. He grabbed a pair of handcuffs and lifted them up for the camera; ‘So you can find a bunch of sex toys on their online shop, which is a great way to spice up your quarantined life since they ship overseas and haven’t shut down, even with the current pandemic.’ He put the handcuffs down and Eren watched as he grabbed a black collar with an ‘O’ ring at the front. ‘They even have more  _ dirty _ toys as well for kinkier endeavours,’ he continued, attaching the collar around an unsuspecting Eren. He used his finger to hook around the silver ring and pulled Eren’s face toward his. Eren licked his lips nervously and Levi held his gaze before letting go of him and returning to his explanation. Eren zoned out the rest of it, more focused on the fact that he was almost sure he’d seen a strange lust in Levi’s eyes.

Once Levi was done, Eren spoke up as he attempted to undo the collar. ‘Hey, can you help me?’ he requested.

Levi was about to help him out of it when he changed his mind. ‘Keep it, it suits you,’ he said, squeezing his hand to let him know that if he didn’t want to, he could take it off at any time.

Eren didn’t want that. He, for some twisted reason, liked the idea of ‘belonging’ to Levi and wearing something that only served to prove that. ‘Imagine my mum watching this and seeing it,’ Eren joked, not actually worried that she would since there was no actual reason for her to.

Levi laughed at that before moving onto the actual point of the livestream. ‘Now, let’s get onto questions and all that sh*t,’ Levi announced, licking his lollipop looking at the comments for questions. “What have you been doing during quarantine?”’ He glanced over at Eren expectantly.

‘I’ve personally been video chatting with my friends and family, spending time with my quarantine buddy and studying. Oh, I also started cooking a bit better than I used to,’ Eren answered, smiling proudly.

‘Yeah, he knows how to heat up premade meals now,’ Levi teased, Eren swatting him for his lies. ‘What have I been doing?’ Levi asked himself. ‘Now that I think about it, everything I’ve been doing is related to sex which is f*cking sad.’

‘What do you mean?’ Eren questioned, looking over at his boyfriend. Levi stared at him, blinking once, twice. ‘Oh…’ Eren reddened st the realisation; if today wasn’t a perfect example of their time spent quarantining together, Eren didn’t know what was: Levi had done whatever he had to do for his  _ OnlyFans _ in the morning and then later in the day, the two of them had sexually teased each other out of boredom. ‘Well… I hope your days are filled with excitement and pleasure?’ Eren tried.

Levi chuckled at his boyfriend’s effort. ‘You’re lucky I love you,’ he teased. Eren smiled giddily up at him and pressed a lazy kiss to his lips. ‘You know what else you’ve gotten better at?’ Levi pointed out.

‘Hm?’ Eren questioned, pulling away.

‘You’ve been destroying my ears with your guitar.’

‘Oh, shut up, you love it when I play,’ Eren taunted. He knew he wasn’t bad and that Levi just loved to poke fun at him.

Levi looked back at the screen of his computer, having not forgotten that there were people watching them:

**@livenoregrets:** _ CAN HE PLAY US SOMETHING!!!??? 🥺🥺 _

**@elielovespoetry:** _i stg absolute couple goals 😔👌_

‘You should play something for us,’ Levi suggested, gesturing toward the comments.

Eren looked down at them. ‘Sure, let me go get it.’ He stood up carefully and headed into the bedroom, where his two guitars were. Eren preferred to play the electric but the acoustic was sometimes more suited.

While Levi waited, he sucked on his lollipop and glanced down at what people were saying:

**@daddyxkneeling:** _ Aren’t you a little too old for your boyfriend? _

Levi almost choked on his lolly as he read the question. ‘Well, f*ck, I didn’t think I looked that old. He just turned twenty-one and I’m twenty-six,’ Levi clarified, ‘so no, I don’t think I’m too old for him. Besides, he loves me and I love him so who cares? Even if I was fifteen years older than him, I would still love him and he would still love me.’ He shrugged, moving onto the next question:

**@windows.jpg:** _How long have you two been dating for_

Levi read the question aloud and paused to think about the answer. ‘Around two years now, I think. Wait, we met when he was about to turn nineteen and we started dating six months later so… yeah, almost two years now.’

**@lookatthemtrees:** _ are you 2 each other’s firsts? _

Levi smirked, obviously understanding what the question was really asking but since Eren wasn’t here, he wasn't going to divulge information he didn’t want to give. ‘He wasn’t my first or my first relationship either but he’s the first person I actually love, so in that sense, he’s my first true love,’ he said, adding the cheesy part at the end because he knew Eren loved that kind of stuff.

**@h0rny4u:** _wut bout eren_

‘I won’t answer questions for him because he might not want to say,’ Levi clarified, moving onto the next one.

**@unravelmoi:** _ have u too met each other’s parents _

Levi nodded. ‘I’ve met his family but he hasn’t met mine…’ He trailed off, slightly awkwardly, hoping no one would notice.

**@erosonice:** _ Does your family approve of what you do? _

‘Does my family approve? I’d be surprised if they didn’t. My mother works in the sex industry too and my uncle stayed by her even after she got pregnant with me by some random man,’ he explained. ‘Neither of them pushed me to do it, I decided to do it by myself, but they’ve always been supportive and we just treat it like any other job. Besides, it’s not like it’s caused me to fail at life. I have friends, a family, a boyfriend, I live alone in a really nice flat and I also work at my friend’s family coffee shop so I’m doing fine.’ As he finished his sentence, Eren came back in with his acoustic guitar. He grabbed a pillow and sat down carefully, biting his lip as he tried to get as comfortable as he could in his current situation. ‘Took you long enough,’ Levi teased.

Eren frowned. ‘I had to rearrange something,’ he mumbled.

‘Ah yeah, I see,’ Levi said with a wink, sitting up and opening up the laptop screen so they were within the camera’s view. ‘What are you going to play?’

Eren shrugged, strumming a few chords and tuning one of the strings again when it sounded slightly off. ‘I don’t know, does someone have a request?’ Eren read the chat and smiled when he saw a song he knew. ‘ _ Somebody Told Me _ ? Yes, please.’

‘ _ The Killers _ ? Count me in.’ They were Levi’s favourite band and even though Eren was less of a fan, he’d learnt a few of Levi’s favourites to play for him.

‘Excuse my crappy singing,’ Eren said with a slight blush as he looked up the lyrics on his phone.

Levi hit him playfully on the shoulder. ‘Shut up, your singing is fantastic.’

Eren gave him a quick peck on the cheek before proceeding to play the song, the beginning lyrics resonating within him as he thought back to the start of his relationship with Levi, and how he’d struggled to even just talk to him, lest of all learn his name:

_ Breaking my back just to know your name _

_ Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game _

_ I'm breaking my back just to know your name _

_ But heaven ain't close in a place like this _

Levi smiled and offered his lollipop to Eren as a treat. Eren took it into his mouth happily and Levi read him out some of the kind comments people had left. Eren played a few more songs after that,  _ Maybe Tomorrow _ by _ Stereophonics _ ,  _ Undisclosed Desires _ by  _ Muse _ ,  _ Love Story _ by  _ Taylor Swift _ and  _ The Night We Met _ by  _ Lord Huron _ .

‘My back hurts,’ Levi complained, stretching backwards in hopes that it would relieve him of some of the pain.

Eren grinned. ‘You grandpa. Do the bridge or something,’ he suggested.

‘That is a stupid thing to do when you’re not warmed up,’ Levi pointed out before going ahead and doing the stretch, his back a perfect arch as he looked up at Eren from his upside down perspective.

‘Hey! It’s like that  _ Spiderman _ scene,’ he joked, leaning forward to kiss Levi clumsily. Levi burst out laughing at the failed attempt and fell onto his back, his head landing in Eren’s lap.

‘Come on, let’s actually answer questions,’ Levi said, sitting back up and looking at the screen. ‘Uh, do your parents know about my job?’

Eren nodded. ‘Yep. They were kind of annoyed at first but then they met you and they realised you weren’t trying to corrupt me,’ he answered, putting his guitar down off-screen.

‘Yes, I decided to date you so I could corrupt you into selling your nudes online,’ Levi replied sarcastically.

‘Oh, shush, it’s the older generation,’ Eren chastised. ‘Do I wear makeup?’ Eren read out. ‘I do not, but you do,’ he answered, wrapping his arm around Levi’s neck and smooshing his face against his shoulder.

‘Shut up, I only wear eyeliner for that emo look,’ Levi joked, pushing against Eren to free himself of his boyfriend’s vice-like grip.

‘You should put some on, you look hot with it,’ Eren suggested.

‘Fine but you have to wear those pink hair clips your sister left here,’ Levi retorted, standing up. ‘Ask Eren some family friendly questions in the meantime.’

Once he was on his two feet again, Eren passed him the finished lolly stick and Levi nudged his ass subtly with his foot as he passed, making Eren squirm due to the object that was currently inside of it. ‘So, does anyone have anything they want to ask? I know I’m not as interesting as Levi but I can try,’ he said with a slight blush. He read one of the questions aloud. ‘Do I think I would ever start an  _ OnlyFans _ ? No. I’m too self-conscious for that and I feel my parents would properly disown me if I did. I don’t mind that Levi has one in the slightest, however.’

He ran his hand through his hair as he looked for the next question. ‘Would I ever record a-’ he trailed off, reading the rest of the question and blushing since he and Levi may or may not have done something of the sort.  _ Besides, Armin had somehow found it on his phone so he did not need more people knowing. _ ‘Do I have any piercings or tattoos? I don’t have any piercings but I have one tattoo,’ he answered, raising his wrist to the camera. ‘It’s a matching one I got with Levi. Don’t judge us for getting matching couples’ tattoos, they mean a lot to us and even if we were to break up - which we aren’t - they still work on their own.’

He looked down at his wrist, satisfied and then glanced back at the screen. ‘Why am I so… oh…’ he stuttered, reading the end of the question with a frown. ‘I don’t think I’m particularly ugly but thanks for giving me your opinion,’ he replied sadly.

‘Who’s ugly?’ Levi asked, sitting back down next to his boyfriend.

‘This guy from a T.V. show,’ Eren lied, not wanting Levi to get mad in front of his subscribers. He didn’t want to be the reason he lost any more than he already had when people had found out he had a boyfriend. Levi had reassured him that he’d gained a lot more than he’d lost and that he was glad those people were gone.

‘Oh okay, here, for you,’ he said, pouring Eren a glass of red wine before doing so with his own.

‘Is this like a livestream date?’ Eren asked with a grin, the previous question already forgotten.

‘More like a “I want to get drunk with you” livestream,’ Levi corrected, clinking his glass with Eren’s and taking a sip.

‘We should eat the cake,’ Eren remarked, standing up himself to go grab it. While he was gone, Levi scrolled back up the chat and blocked the person who had called Eren ugly. He’d heard what Eren had said and so hadn’t wanted to say anything that could make Eren uncomfortable.

When his boyfriend came back, he leaned in and whispered into his ear. ‘You’re beautiful, Eren,’ he promised and Eren nodded in thanks, holding up a slice of cake for Levi to bite. The raven did so and kissed Eren, pushing some chocolate cake into his mouth. Eren’s eyes widened and he sputtered, moving away.

‘That’s disgusting,’ he complained as Levi laughed at his boyfriend’s face as he swallowed uncomfortably. Levi grinned, grabbing his phone and the eyeliner. He turned the camera on and pulled the lid off of the makeup before carefully drawing black lines around his eyes. ‘I am so f*cking tempted to poke you,’ Eren said, a cheeky tone in his voice.

‘Don’t,’ Levi mumbled, the cap still in his mouth as he moved onto his other eye. Eren watched him do so for a moment before looking down at the computer screen.

‘Oh, yeah! The cake tastes really good!’ Eren affirmed. ‘Levi made it, he’s really good at baking,’ Eren complimented.

‘You can stop kissing my ass, I’ll make you another one next week,’ Levi promised, putting the eyeliner down. ‘Damn, I feel like a schoolgirl about to go on a date,’ he added, glancing back down at the camera to check that he’d applied it correctly. Once he was satisfied, he pinned the first few strands of Eren’s hair back with the pink clips. ‘You look like some kind of pastel but BDSM-inspired princess,’ he joked, referencing the new accessories as well as the collar, earning a laugh from the brown-haired boy.

‘And you look like a teen who listens to  _ Green Day _ and  _ MCR _ on repeat,’ he retorted.

‘Is it the piercings, the tattoos, the ripped clothing, the black undercut or the eyeliner?’

‘All of the above?’

Levi took a sip of his drink, before cutting himself a proper slice of cake. ‘Tomorrow,’ he announced, ‘we eat veggies.’

Eren grimaced. ‘Right, it’s been nice knowing you, I’ll be taking my leave now.’

‘Finally!’ Levi exclaimed happily and Eren nudged him in return. Levi glanced down at the computer as he took a bite of his cake and frowned.

**@name:** _Disgusting. I can’t believe you’re flaunting such disturbing behaviour. Being ‘gay’ is nothing to be proud of and neither is selling explicit images of oneself to others. All you’re doing is telling young children that being ‘attracted’ to the same gender is acceptable, which it isn’t. You should be ashamed of yourselves._

‘Would you like some cake, oh dear boyfriend who prefers penises over vaginas,’ Levi asked, gesturing to the cake.

Eren stared at him quizzically and Levi pointed to the comment. Eren laughed as he gladly nodded. ‘Oh yes, please,’ he replied.

Levi cut up a piece and fed him the end of it. Eren took a bite, swallowing before being smothered by Levi’s kiss as he hooked his finger on the collar and pulled him close. Levi shoved his tongue into Eren’s mouth, pushing it around roughly before he pulled back, biting Eren’s bottom lip and tugging on it gently. ‘Sorry, I just had to get all that gay out of my system, I won’t be bothering the children anymore,’ Levi explained, finishing off his glass of wine.

‘I’ll have some more too,’ Eren requested as Levi filled up their glasses.

‘I’m going to need so much more if we have to deal with paranoid homophobes,’ Levi said with a laugh before successfully blocking the account.

Eren glanced down at his phone, which had begun to bleep angrily, and his eyes widened at the sight as he read the messages. ‘Oh sh*t, I forgot my friends were watching,’ he muttered and Levi shot a glance in his direction.

‘You told them?’

‘Yeah, they’re bored as f*ck with quarantine so I told them to watch if they wanted to,’ Eren explained.

‘Well, hi Eren’s friends,’ Levi greeted with a wave. ‘I hope this won’t be too awkward for you now,’ he added, eyeing the collar and the hair clips.

Eren scoffed. ‘No, they've seen so much worse.’

‘I don’t even want to know,’ Levi replied with a shake of his head.

‘Ooh, someone asked if we ever wanted to have children,’ Eren read, amidst the spam of compliments concerning how they’d handled the homophobe.

They both answered unanimously, their responses differing greatly:

‘Yes.’

‘No.’

‘He says that but he doesn’t mean it,’ Eren corrected for him.

‘What? No. I’m saying that because I hate children. They’re messy, loud and they’d probably be bullied in school because of what I do,’ Levi justly answered.

‘Well, I, however, would love to have children. Obviously through adoption, for obvious reasons, and also because so many children need a family so I’d rather do that. Oh, and I think I’d look into adopting a child, or children, with special needs or disabilities because they have less chances of being given a home and… and yeah,’ he explained, Levi staring at him in a sort of wonder at how seemingly ‘planned out’ this seemed. They’d only mentioned this briefly when they’d watched an ad on diapers and Levi had only been aware that Eren wished to eventually, perhaps, have a family of his own.

‘You’re still studying though,’ Levi remarked.

‘I’d obviously wait until I had a stable job and everything though, don’t worry,’ Eren reassured. Levi smiled at him sadly, knowing fully well that he wouldn’t get into Eren’s way and so if he did want a family, he’d break up with him so he could find someone who had the same dreams.

Eren looked at the computer, taking a bite of his cake and he almost choked on his bite. ‘‘You good?’ Levi asked, glancing down at what had caused such a reaction:

**@ymir:** _ yo I was promised a porno wtf is this _

Levi recognised the username and he shot a look in Eren’s direction. ‘What did you tell your friends this was going to be?’

Eren put his hands up defensively. ‘Absolutely nothing! I just told them we would be doing a live together and they started saying we were going to have sex on camera, I swear, I had no part in this.’

‘He has the collar, isn’t that enough?’ Levi asked and both of them waited for a response, the comments beginning to spam with requests for them to do something naughty.

**@ymir:** _no, I am disappointed. What a waste of gay. That other prude was right, the children are disappointed._

Eren couldn’t help but laugh at Ymir’s comment and even Levi cracked a smile. ‘We can’t really do anything without getting in trouble so do you want to answer some naughty questions instead?’ Levi suggested.

‘Sure, they can’t be that bad, can they?’ Eren replied naively, taking a long gulp of his whine.

Levi patted his boyfriend’s back as if to say ‘haha, you have way too much faith in people’s purity’. ‘So, go ahead, shoot us your best dirty questions.’ While they waited, Eren settled back on his stomach, getting tired of leaning forward since Levi was so short.

**@ymir:** _ show us ur favourite sex toys, we need content to mock eren  _

Levi laughed at the question and he noticed Eren subtly blush. ‘I think we have the same one, but for different reasons,’ Levi said, rummaging within the box the sponsoring company had sent him. ‘Ah, here it is!’ he exclaimed, pulling out a dark flogger with grey, white and black strands. He patted Eren’s backside with it, since he didn’t want to actually smack him with it, knowing that the movement would make Eren react.

At the contact, the butt plug moved ever so slightly and it was just enough for it to hit Eren’s prostate in the most pleasurable way possible. ‘F*-’ he began to moan before turning it into a cough in an attempt to cover it up.

Levi smirked, playing with the strands as he spoke. ‘Yeah, any spanking toys are fun, for both parties involved.’

‘I’m innocent, I’ve never seen one of those before,’ Eren defended, finishing his glass of wine.

Levi smirked. ‘If that’s true then I guess I could introduce you to it tonight.’

‘Okay, next question,’ Eren requested, avoiding Levi’s gaze as his cock reacted positively to the idea, and he didn’t need Levi catching onto that. ‘“Do you have a safe word?”’

Levi nodded, putting the toy back in the box. ‘Yeah, we have a safe word and something else for when speaking isn’t possible,’ Levi explained, filling Eren’s glass again.

‘Oh my gosh, that’s so embarrassing,’ Eren complained, hiding his face in his hands.

‘“What do I mean?”’ Levi read aloud. ‘Well, when one is gagged, for example, one can’t speak and so the submissive needs another way to tell the dominant they want to stop. Some people use an object, tapping, humming a song, etcetera,’ he elaborated.

Eren didn’t look up, ashamed that his friends were watching this and that they now  _ knew _ that him and Levi had been doing very dirty things in bed. ‘I hate you…’ he mumbled and Levi smirked.

‘Reiner appears to be rooting for you,’ Levi informed, reading Eren’s friend’s comment.

‘Ah, thanks, Reiner,’ Eren said, lifting his head up to read it as well.

**@jeanvaljean:** _ i cant believe i m actually here & also wat r u wearing _

Eren read Jean’s comment and blushed. ‘Mikasa’s hair clips,’ he explained, avoiding the elephant in the room. ‘What’s the next question?’ he asked, wanting to change the topic even though he knew his friends had probably taken screenshots and would hold this over his head forever.

Levi hummed as he read the ones that came up. ‘Where’s the most risqué place you’ve had sex?’

‘Uh…’ Eren thought aloud. ‘For me, it has got to be that time we did it in an aeroport because our plane was delayed and we had nothing to do.’

Levi finished his glass of wine and poured himself a third. ‘That’s a good one. I’ll go with that one too.’

Eren smiled at him, glad that he’d gone with something they’d experienced together instead of something he’d done with one of his exes. ‘Next is: what do you think about bondage?’

‘I prefer being the dominant one,’ Levi started, ‘and I think it might be one of my favourite things to do in bed? That truly says a lot about me but I can’t help it.’ He then whispered the next bit so only his boyfriend could hear, ‘and seeing you all tied up and submissive is so hot,’ he said as he nuzzled Eren’s nose.

Eren blushed and hesitated before giving his opinion. ‘I’ve never tried being the dominant one so I can’t comment on that but yeah, being submissive is cool,’ he simplified and Levi laughed.

‘I’m not into like those sausage looking restraints though,’ the raven added and Eren stared at him, confused.

Levi looked it up on his phone and showed a picture of a completely tied up woman, ropes all over her. ‘Yeah, that looks, restrictive,’ Eren agreed. ‘I like the simple stuff.’

‘What? Gags, blindfolds and handcuffs?’

‘Yeah, that’s pretty simple, isn’t it?’

‘Depends. In the BDSM world that’s simple but for church-goers’ vanilla sex that’s hell-worthy.’

Eren held his hand out for his boyfriend to take, which he did. ‘Would you do me the honour of joining me in hell?’

Levi kissed his knuckle. ‘I would love to.’ He then turned his head to look back at the screen:

**_@commandererwin has sent in a request to join your live._ **

‘Hey,’ Levi said after having paused the live. ‘Would you be okay if one of my friends joined us?’

Eren shrugged. ‘Yeah, sure.’

‘We’ve done some stuff on  _ OnlyFans _ before,’ Levi warned, ‘but we’re literally just friends, I promise.’

‘Levi,’ Eren started, intertwining their fingers together, ‘my small peanut-sized boyfriend that I love and adore with all my heart.’

‘Yes,  _ babe _ ?’ Levi said, mocking his terrible nickname for him.

‘I trust you and if you didn’t want to be with me and instead wanted to be with someone you’ve done stuff with, we wouldn’t be here right now, would we?’ Eren pointed out.

Levi stared back at him so lovingly he felt his heart would burst but he would never admit to that. ‘I love you. You’ll see, he’s a great guy. He seems pretentious sometimes but he’s not as sh*tty as the rest of them.’

Levi unpaused the video and accepted the pending request. They waited until Erwin’s video had focused before greeting him.  _ Oh f*ck me, he’s so good-looking and I’m over here wearing pink hair clips and a BDSM collar. Why… Why me? _

‘Hey, Commander Brows,’ Levi greeted and the nickname did not help Eren’s growing worries.  _ Stop it. You literally just told Levi he had nothing to worry about and he agreed with you. Calm down. _ ‘Babe, meet Erwin, Erwin, this is my boyfriend, Eren.’ Suddenly, the youngest male was greatly reassured by the way Levi had done the introductions.

‘Hi!’ Eren greeted, slightly nervously, as he stared at the, seemingly tall, blond’s face.

He returned the friendly expression with a small wave. ‘Hi, Eren. It’s wonderful to meet you, your angry boyfriend loves to talk about you,’ he revealed.

‘Oi, shut up,’ Levi said quickly and Eren spotted a slight red tinge on his cheeks. ‘These two have never met before so that’s why I introduced them. Erwin and I are friends and we’ve done some stuff on  _ OnlyFans _ , which my subscribers will know about,’ Levi explained.

‘Yeah, go buy those videos and photos so Levi can take Eren on a date,’ Erwin joked and Eren felt a mixed reaction toward that sentence. The part about the content they’d made together making him jealous and the part about Levi taking him on a date making little butterflies float about in his stomach.

‘Yeah, go do that so he can feed me,’ Eren agreed, resting his head on his hand and looking up at his boyfriend.

‘I thought you improved your cooking,’ Levi taunted.

‘Yeah, but still… Feed me,’ Eren begged and his wish was granted when Levi stuffed half a slice of cake into his mouth. Eren gagged on it and attempted to swallow it, using his hands to help so he didn’t spit any onto Levi’s overly clean flooring.

Levi turned his gaze to the screen. ‘You’re going to be joining our dirty q and a,’ Levi informed Erwin as he tried to avoid laughing at a struggling Eren.

‘Alright, go ahead,’ Erwin agreed, hiding his smirk as best he could as Eren munched through the cake.

‘So, Commander Brows, what size is your dick?’ Levi asked, reading a comment.  _ He really did have distinguished brows. _

Erwin smiled, completely unphased. ‘Big enough,’ was his answer and Eren choked on his last bit of cake.

Levi rubbed Eren’s back in comfort and asked the next question: ‘What are our sexualities? I’m gay.’

‘Me too!’ Eren agreed, raising his hand as he gulped down the last bite.

‘I’m bisexual,’ Erwin answered.

‘Would we ever have a threesome? No offense, Erwin, but Eren is mine and I don’t want to share him,’ Levi said protectively. Eren’s heart swelled at that and he leaned in, resting his face against his boyfriend’s thigh.

Erwin laughed, a warm and reassuring sound. ‘Don’t worry, Eren is a bit too young for me.’

Levi smirked. ‘Oh yeah, I forgot, Erwin is in his  _ thirties _ . See, Eren,  _ he _ is a grandpa,’ he mocked, referencing to when Eren had made fun of him for his back hurting.

Erwin chuckled. ‘Should you really be saying that about the guy you’re going to film a-’

He was cut off by the sight of Levi covering Eren’s ears. ‘Shush, he’s too innocent for this. Don’t corrupt him.’

‘Hey, f*ck off,’ Eren said, pushing him away with a laugh.

‘Alright, alright, next question: what are your biggest requests?’ Levi read, rearranging one of Eren’s hair clips as he went back to laying on his stomach, head resting on his hands.

Erwin spoke up first. ‘Probably staying closeted for over twenty years. I have to thank Levi for helping me with that.’

‘Helping you?’ Eren asked, unable to control the surge of jealousy that filled him.

Erwin nodded. ‘Yes. He’s always been so confident and when I met him as a small, angry and shameless eighteen year old, I realised that there was nothing to be ashamed of. In Levi’s words “I like dicks and anyone who has a problem with that can suck my own motherf*cking dick.”’

_ Oh, so they’d never done anything outside of  _ OnlyFans _. _ ‘Wow, you’ve always been a poet,’ Eren admired.

‘F*ck you, what’s your biggest regret?’

Eren had to think about that because there weren’t many things he regretted. ‘Maybe same as Erwin but toward my parents. I regret not telling them earlier and I regret the way my mum found out,’ he admitted. ‘What about you?’

Levi scoffed. ‘I regret introducing you to sex.’

Eren’s eyes widened and his face heated up, becoming bright red in an instant, Erwin’s laugh in the background not helping him at all. ‘My funeral will be tomorrow at six in the afternoon, please bring flowers,’ he groaned, rolling onto his back in shame and rubbing his hands down his face.

Levi had been trying to hold in his laughter but a moment later he couldn’t help the warm sound that erupted from his chest. ‘It’s not my fault you’re so horny!’

Eren punched him weakly in the arm. ‘I do not exist anymore, try establishing contact again when you join me in hell.’

It was Erwin who spoke up this time. ‘Ah, come on, Levi, what is your biggest regret?’

Levi shrugged. ‘I don’t have any. My philosophy is that you have to make choices that you won’t regret, even if the outcome isn’t what you had hoped for.’

‘So… You had sex with me and what happened after isn’t what you expected but you don’t regret it?’ Eren questioned, attempting to apply his theory to a concrete situation.

‘Exactly, I don’t regret it one bit and even though the outcome was… certainly unexpected, it’s better than what I could have ever hoped for. You’re almost as kinky as I am,’ Levi reassured. ‘Now,’ he began, moving on, ‘Let’s do those quick-fire questions where you have to pick one or the other.’ Levi took a sip of his wine as he waited for the people watching to send them questions. ‘Masturbation or sex? Sex.’

Eren and Erwin both answered the same and Levi asked the next one. ‘Topping or bottoming? Topping for me.’ Erwin agreed and Eren was left to admit that he would rather bottom, not that he’d tried topping, but it didn’t seem as nice. ‘Vanilla or rough sex?’

‘Define rough,’ Eren requested.

‘Vanilla would be simple lovey dovey intercourse and rough would be pure sex for the pleasure of it,’ Levi informed. ‘I think rough sex would be my preference.’

Erwin agreed with Levi on that and Eren was left unsure. ‘But wouldn’t vanilla be making love, then?’

‘I guess, but you can be in love and have rough sex too,’ Levi supplied.  _ Ah, cheesy and romantic Eren was making an appearance. _ ‘Don’t worry about it too much. I think, deep within your heart, you prefer vanilla sex,’ Levi answered for him. ‘Next is-’ he couldn’t even finish his sentence as he burst out laughing and ran a hand down his face, ‘this one’s for you, Eren: butt plugs or anal beads?’

_ Was it possible to die of embarrassment, even moreso than he had already? _ He was reassured to see that Levi had seemed to gradually be losing his composure, probably because of the alcohol he had consumed. ‘I choose plugs and I know you prefer anal beads,’ he answered and Levi nodded.

‘Very true. Commander Brows?’

Erwin had been watching the interactions between the two and a knowing look came over his face. He’d been watching the live since the beginning and every time Eren had winced when he’d moved, he’d had a sneaking feeling of what might be the cause and now he was more than certain.  _ They were going to be having fun after this. _ ‘Same as Levi but not on myself.’

‘Piercings or tattoos? I think I’d rather keep my tattoos than piercings, because of the one we have together, obviously.’

Eren answered next with a smile: ‘I have a tattoo so tattoos.’

Erwin shrugged. ‘I’m partial to either since I’m not concerned by them personally.’

Levi finished off his third glass of wine while Eren had barely drank any from his own third one. ‘Um… Age fetish or golden showers? Ew, both of those are disgusting and yes, as a clean freak and responsible adult, I do kink shame,’ he said, going to grab the almost empty bottle of wine when Eren grabbed it from him.

‘Have some cake,’ he suggested, placing the bottle far away from him. ‘I guess golden showers make me less uncomfortable?’

Erwin seemed to hesitate. ‘Same as Eren. I try not to kink shame because I do have some weird ones-’

‘Yeah, like being called “daddy”,’ Levi blurted out, ignoring the cake and instead stealing Eren’s alcohol.

Erwin chuckled and Eren was amazed at how unaffected he seemed. ‘Yes, exactly. What’s the next one?’ he asked as Eren managed to take his glass from Levi, who was focused on reading the comments.

‘I am not drunk, just tipsy,’ he muttered as he read a comment accusing him of being drunk. ‘Who the f*ck gets drunk on wine, anway?’

‘You apparently,’ Eren retorted with a smile. ‘Come on, I think we’ve answered enough questions and it’s getting late,’ he lied. It was only ten at night, but he didn’t want Levi to make a fool of himself. ‘It was wonderful meeting you, Erwin.’

‘You too, Eren, we should do this more often. Take care of him,’ Erwin said and Eren waved goodbye to everyone before ending the live.

* * *

A few hazy hours later and Eren was no longer as sober as he might’ve been. Levi had convinced him to drink some more and Eren had accepted, against his better judgement.

‘Eren, are you still wearing the plug?’ Levi asked, stroking Eren’s hair lazily as the younger man rested against him on the couch.

Eren nodded. ‘I am,’ he revealed.

‘‘Wanna f*ck?’ Levi asked, shamelessly beginning to grope at Eren’s groin, turning around in his seat to do so.

Eren sloppily pressed his lips against Levi’s. ‘F*ck yes, I’m so f*cking horny,’ he mumbled against his boyfriend’s lips.

Levi chuckled and stood up as best he could, Eren half-catching him as his legs struggled to keep him upright. ‘I have an idea,’ he expressed, grabbing one of Eren’s hands and pulling him up. He used his free hand to take the almost empty bottle of wine with him. He led them to the second bedroom, the one with a mirror across from the bed.

‘Wait, that’s not your room,’ Eren remarked.

‘I know,’ Levi acquiesced, ‘but this one has a mirror.’

Eren’s mouth made an ‘o’ face, his first of the night, in understanding and he plopped down on the bed. He then began taking his clothes off while Levi put the bottle of wine down on the floor. Once Eren was left in only his boxers, Levi began removing his own clothes until he was only wearing his underwear as well. ‘You look so good with that collar,’ Levi remarked, straddling Eren’s waist and tugging on the object in question to pull Eren’s lips toward his.

‘Maybe I should wear it more often,’ Eren suggested, his hands reaching back to grope at Levi’s ass.

Levi nodded, lifting the bottle of wine up to take a lengthy sip before pressing his lips to Eren’s in an open-mouthed kiss, passing some of the liquid into his. The movement was clumsy and so some of the wine spilled onto his chin but Levi had no shame in licking it up. ‘Take your boxers off,’ Levi ordered, getting off his lap to allow for some movement.

Eren did so, leaving him completely exposed. ‘Can I top you?’ he asked, catching a drunk Levi off-track.

Levi furrowed his brows at the request. ‘Why would you do that,’ he began, crawling up behind Eren and sliding his hands along his thighs, effectively spreading his legs so that he could see his own ass in all its glory, along with the still-inserted plug, in the mirror; Eren’s cheeks darkened a great shade and he turned his head to the side, averting his gaze from the sight in front of him, ‘when you’re all stretched and ready for me?’ Levi questioned, licking up Eren’s neck and to his ear, biting down on his earlobe gently.

Eren gulped at the sensation of the heat of Levi’s breath against his cheek. ‘Levi…’ he whimpered, feeling his own cock hardening against his stomach.

‘You can ride me if you want, but only if you look at yourself,’ the raven whispered, biting at the cuff of Eren’s ear as one of his hands reached forward and pushed the plug in. Eren let out a hollow moan, the sensation he’d been experiencing for a better part of the day bringing tears to his eyes. ‘Look at how beautiful you are, Eren,’ Levi encouraged, pulling the plug out a few centimetres before pushing it back in, causing Eren to grip at the bedsheets. ‘Look,’ Levi repeated, this time using his free hand to grip Eren’s chin and turning his head so he was forced to stare at himself in the mirror.

He whimpered at the sight, having never done anything similar before; he’d never felt so naked and exposed before. His toes were curled, he was starting to sweat from the teasing, his skin was flush from the drinking and Levi’s hand was slowly pulling out the object that had been filling him for so long. ‘You’ve been such a good boy, Eren,’ Levi praised, finally pulling the plug out of him and tossing it to the side. ‘I’m so lucky to have you.’

Now that he had been given a glance of what was in the mirror, he couldn’t tear his eyes away, even when Levi let go of his face to pour some lube onto Eren’s fingers.  _ Wait, what? _ ‘What are you-’ Eren stammered and Levi pulled his lube-coated hand down until the tips of his fingers were trailing his own hole.

‘I want you to touch yourself,’ Levi explained, pushing one of Eren’s fingers inside of himself. He let go of Eren’s hand and waited expectantly, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. ‘Go on, Eren, touch and watch yourself.’

Eren’s eyes glanced down at the corner of the bed as he effortlessly pushed in two fingers. He could do that but watching himself was a whole different story. Levi turned Eren’s face so he was facing the mirror again and he blushed bright red as he caught sight of his own fingers scissoring inside of himself. ‘Add a third one,’ the raven instructed and Eren did so, swallowing loudly as he watched himself do as had been demanded of him. ‘How does it feel?’

‘G-good…’ Eren replied quietly. Levi brought one of his hands down, while the other kept hold of Eren’s face, and pushed Eren’s fingers in at a different angle, luck being on his side as they brushed up against his prostate. Eren let out a strangled moan at the pleasure and he knew, from experience, that he’d be leaking precome sooner rather than later.

Levi pulled Eren’s hand away and used his own to stroke up and down his erection. ‘Can’t you see how wonderful you look?’ Eren couldn’t see what his boyfriend saw: his long hair was sticking to his sweaty skin, the hair clips and hair tie long gone and his chest was now moving up and down faster than it had been moments ago. ‘You look delicious,’ Levi murmured, thumbing the head of Eren’s cock, smearing some precome onto his fingers. Eren watched as Levi lifted his hand to lick the semen off his fingers. ‘You taste delicious.’

Levi pressed a kiss to Eren’s neck before repositioning him so that his back was flat against the bed. He hovered over him, uncapping the wine bottle he’d grabbed from the floor and pouring a trail from Eren’s chest down to his bellybutton. The brunet shivered at the coldness, his eyes soon becoming completely blown with lust as he watched - and felt - Levi bend over to lick at the liquid. He started at his bellybutton, swirling his tongue, his piercing adding an additional sensation to the mix, around the navel before moving up, licking up the alcohol until there was none left on Eren’s skin. He then leaned up and kissed Eren’s mouth, the latter cupping the raven’s face with his hands.

‘You’re so… perfect,’ Levi remarked as he pulled away, so quiet it was almost like he’d whispered the fact to himself.

‘I’m not,’ Eren denied. He didn’t feel perfect in the slightest, especially when he was lying there, feeling inexperienced when it came to what they were going to partake in.

Levi shook his head, caressing Eren’s cheek. ‘You’re so perfect and you’re all mine. I don’t want to share you with anyone, ever,’ he revealed and Eren’s lips turned up at the possessiveness. He could never deny that he loved when Levi uttered these things to him and clearly expressed his desire to have Eren for himself. Eren wanted to be Levi’s as well, physically and emotionally.

‘I’m all yours,’ Eren promised, staring up at the raven’s dilated eyes. He seemed content with such an answer and pulled Eren back up.

‘Here, have the rest,’ he offered, giving the younger man the rest of the wine. He drank it up eagerly, watching Levi as he took his boxers off and liberated his erection. He proceeded to pour some lube directly onto his hardened cock and Eren frowned.

‘Aren’t you going to wear a condom?’ he questioned as Levi lay down. He turned his head to the side slightly so he could regard Eren.

‘I want to come inside of you,’ he said and Eren didn’t really mind the idea. Tonight was all about trying out new things, apparently.

He did, however, glance down at an expectant Levi, looking a bit lost. ‘I’m not quite sure what to do,’ he admitted, scratching the back of his neck in hesitation.

‘Crawl over me and it’s kind of like sitting down. Just try and you’ll figure it out,’ Levi explained unhelpfully.

Eren did just that. He crawled over Levi so that he was hovering over the drunk man’s body. He then sat up straight, his legs kneeling next to his. He took his boyfriend’s cock in his hand, his other pressing on Levi’s chest, and he slowly lowered himself down on it. He grunted as he did so, since even after having worn a plug for a while, having a dick inside of your ass was a different thing. ‘Ah… f*ck,’ he cursed as he buried Levi’s erection up to the hilt inside of him. His piercing rubbed along Eren’s wall and sent pleasure shooting up inside of him, drawing a moan out of his mouth.

‘‘You okay?’ Levi questioned, resting his hands on Eren’s hips, brushing his fingers soothingly along the skin.

Eren nodded, pressing both his hands against the raven’s chest. ‘Yeah, yeah I’m fine,’ he reassured, repositioning his legs slightly so that they were pressed against Levi’s body. ‘Can I start moving?’ he asked, his own hard-on twitching in anticipation.

‘Yeah, please do,’ Levi responded with an uncomfortable chuckle as he did his best to refrain from thrusting his hips upward.

Using his hands, that were currently resting on his boyfriend, and his legs positioned against him, Eren lifted himself up until only Levi’s head was inside of him, before lowering himself back down, eliciting a small grunt from the raven. ‘Could you go any faster?’ the small man asked desperately.

‘Oh, I’m sorry, I have no idea what I’m doing,’ Eren retorted, beginning to roll his hips more aggressively than he had the first time he’d tried to move. Levi gripped his thighs and attempted to meet his movements with his own thighs but the two of them just couldn’t coordinate in their drunken haze.

‘You suck at this,’ Levi blamed in between little gasps of air as Eren rode him, and not in the softest way possible.

Eren scoffed. ‘Weren’t you... the one telling me... I was all of these... amazing things earlier on?’ He couldn’t help the somewhat erotic sounds that punctuated his sentence as he spoke.

‘Yes, well… the fact of the matter is… you’re terrible at this,’ was Levi’s response, the same sounds coming out of his own mouth and having the same effect on his speech.

‘F*ck you too and your terrible thrusting,’ Eren commented, rolling his hips roughly and accidentally hitting his own prostate with Levi’s pierced head. ‘Ah…’ he moaned, shutting his eyes in pleasure.

Levi smirked, and rested his head against the edge of the bed, making it tilt backwards slightly.  _ Oh, sh*t. _ ‘Oi, Eren,’ he called, ‘have you looked up in front of you?’

At that, the young boy lifted his head up from where he’d been focused on Levi’s face. He found himself staring straight at the cursed mirror and for a second, his movements stuttered as he watched his sweaty self ride Levi’s cock. He gulped and glanced away, avoiding the mirror and his boyfriend’s face with his eyes. Levi grabbed Eren’s forearm and pulled himself up so that they were pressed flush against each other. ‘‘Might be easier this way,’ he muttered, one of his hands moving to Eren’s thigh to help him move and the other going around the back of his head to turn it so that it was facing forward. His cheeks flushed red but he was slightly disappointed to be met with Levi’s small back and the sight of him moving up and down on his boyfriend’s lap.

Levi began suckling on the skin of Eren’s collarbone, much to the brunet’s pleasure. ‘Mmm… that feels nice,’ he uttered quietly, nestling his head against Levi’s neck, as if seeking comfort.

He wrapped his arms around Levi’s back, holding onto him tight and scratching him lightly with his nails. Levi bit down in surprise at the feeling on his back but let out a satisfied groan after a moment. He blew on the hickey he’d just left before pressing his lips against it in a kiss, earning a shiver from Eren. He closed his eyes in bliss, and for a moment, the only sounds protruding from their mouths were ones of pure pleasure. ‘Could you… could you touch me?’ Eren stuttered so quietly and nervously that Levi thought he’d imagined it.

‘Hm?’ he questioned, opening his eyes and pulling back a bit to look his boyfriend in the eyes. Eren’s cheeks were still red from embarrassment and his lack of sobriety but he’d never looked so attractive, asking for the raven to pleasure him. ‘As long as you keep moving,’ Levi threatened playfully, using the hand that had been resting on his thigh to wrap around Eren’s cock; it had been continuously twitching in want against both of their stomachs, the friction painfully arousing.

Eren let out a sigh of relief and gratitude, picking up the pace on Levi’s hips, his nails digging deeper into his back the more Levi stroked him. ‘Ah… f*ck… Levi, I’m close… Levi...’ Eren moaned into the raven’s shoulder, coming into his hand. He closed his eyes as he rode out his orgasm, Levi stroking him until their stomachs and his hand were covered in droplets of the white substance. ‘Mmm…’ he murmured against Levi’s shoulder and he all but dropped his arms from where they’d been holding onto his boyfriend.

‘Eren,’ Levi said, his voice dry.

‘Yeah?’ was his partner’s sleepy response, obviously still riding through that orgasm high.

‘Can I take over?’ he asked, uncomfortable, since Eren had stopped moving and had rested his entire body’s weight on Levi’s smaller frame.

Eren’s eyes widened at the mirror in front of him.  _ I think I just massacred his back _ , he remarked to himself at the scratch marks. ‘Oh, f*ck, yeah, sorry,’ he answered, embarrassed that he’d just left his boyfriend high and dry.

Levi chuckled, relieved, and maneuvered them so that Eren was lying on the bed and Levi was hovering on top of him. At Levi’s first thrust, Eren couldn’t help the wince, uncomfortable now that he had orgasmed. ‘I can stop,’ Levi suggested, pausing in his movements.

Eren shook his head and reached his arms out like a child. ‘No, but I want to hold you.’

Levi leaned forward so that his head was rested against the crook of Eren’s neck and the younger man had wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. Levi began his movements again, even sloppier than before and his mumbled grunts were muffled against Eren’s skin, the heat of his breath sending shivers down his spine. The only noises one could hear were Eren’s breaths, Levi’s moans and the sound of Levi’s skin slapping against Eren’s.

A few hard thrusts later and Levi’s movements faulted as he came inside of Eren. ‘Ah!’ the brunet gasped as he felt the warm liquid fill him up and the excess leak onto the covers below them.

‘Eren…’ Levi moaned, his hips moving clumsily against Eren’s own. Now that the younger man had come back to his senses, albeit not completely sober, he ran his hand through Levi’s undercut soothingly, the short hairs brushing roughly against his palm. ‘Eren…’ Levi repeated and the man in question was surprised to feel something wet against his shoulder.  _ Was Levi crying? He’s never cried before, at least, I haven’t seen him cry in the two years we’ve been together. _

Eren held him tighter, rubbing up and down his back lightly, deciding to not comment on what Levi may or may not be doing. ‘I love you,’ Eren said, snuggling against Levi’s wet cheek.  _ So he is crying… _ Levi didn’t reply and all Eren got in return were shallow breaths from his companion. ‘I know I’m not very good with words, and still not sober, but I’ve never cared about anyone the way I do you and if I were to describe our relationship in the cheesiest way possible, I’d say we’re soulmates. I just know that there isn’t anything we won’t overcome together and every single minute I spend with you is further proof that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and build a life with you, maybe one where I’m not constantly crashing at your place.’  _ Was that too much? Probably, but that’s how I feel and if Levi disagrees, he won’t hesitate to tell me.  _ Levi didn’t speak straight away and Eren heard a tiny sniffle that made his heart melt and hold him even closer and tighter than before. ‘Please don’t cry,’ Eren murmured, feeling tears form in his own eyes.

Silence. Another sniffle. Another tear slid onto Eren’s shoulder and a broken voice uttered the following: ‘I don’t want you to leave me.’

Eren’s eyes temporarily turned into saucers as they opened wide at his boyfriend’s vulnerability. ‘I’m never going to leave you,’ he assured.

Eren felt Levi shake his head against him. ‘One day. You will one day. You’ll want a family and a perfect life one day. I can’t give you either.’

_ Oh, so that’s what this is about. _ ‘Levi… my cute peanut,’ he added and was awarded with a sad chuckle, ‘that’s in years’ time and no one knows what the future might bring. Maybe you’ll change your mind, maybe I’ll change mine, who knows? I just know that right now, I want to be with you and I hope you feel the same way. I can keep crashing at your place for a few more years, right?’ he said with a laugh.

‘You can crash all you want, I just want you near me,’ Levi revealed, ‘but I don’t want to be the obstacle that prevents you from starting a family or just having one of those ideal, novel-like lives.’

Eren scoffed. ‘I think the fact that I’m gay is already a big stopper when it comes to children.’ There was silence for a moment before Levi burst out laughing and the happy sound, which contrasted with his previous crying, was music to Eren’s ears. ‘Besides, I don’t know where you got that idea from but I don’t want a perfect life, I just want anything I can get with the person I love,’ he whispered the next bit into Levi’s ear, ‘that person being you.’ He then left a soft kiss beside Levi’s pierced ear.

Neither of them said anything for a bit and Eren was getting really uncomfortable down there but he didn’t want to ruin the moment. Fortunately, Levi pulled out suddenly and Eren gasped in relief as he was finally empty for the first time in a few hours. It felt strange but necessary for Eren’s poor abused backside. ‘You’re so mushy,’ Levi teased, resting against Eren’s thighs after having sat up. Eren could see the tears glisten against his love’s pink cheeks and all he wanted to do was wipe them away, along with the fear and sadness he was feeling.

He interlaced his fingers with Levi’s as the latter stared down between them. ‘You look like a mess.’

Eren sat up on his free elbow and looked down at the current situation. His stomach and cock were covered in come and Levi’s was currently sliding out of his ass. ‘Hey, you’re the one who didn’t want to use a condom,’ Eren pointed out.

‘I never said I regretted it; you look like a hot and sexy mess,’ Levi corrected, looking into Eren’s eyes, his dilated pupils betraying the lust he felt for his boyfriend in such a state.

Eren shot him a lopsided grin before he rubbed some of the white substance from in between his legs onto his fingers, bringing his hand to his lips and sucking them clean. Levi watched him like a hawk and Eren didn’t miss how he licked his lips in desire. ‘Stop it, I’m tired,’ Levi interrupted, getting off of Eren’s legs and falling onto his back onto the mattress. Eren smiled, staring up at the ceiling as he spread his arms and legs out like a starfish. Levi watched him out of the corner of his eyes and his mouth was set in a straight line. ‘What the f*ck are you doing?’

‘I’m floating.’

‘Float your way to the shower then.’

‘But I’m so tired.’

‘You’re covered in… in  _ semen _ .’

Eren sighed and sat up. ‘Fine, go get me some tissues or something so I don’t leak everywhere.’

Levi groaned as he realised he needed to get up too. His limbs felt like jelly and all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep - sleep in Eren’s arms. ‘I don’t want to.’

‘We wouldn’t be in this mess if you’d used a condom,’ Eren retorted.

‘Did it feel nice?’

‘... Yes.’

‘Well then, shut up.’ The raven stood up, holding onto the bed to not fall as gravity attempted to pull him down. He then went over to the cupboard and grabbed the box of tissues, throwing it in Eren’s direction.

‘Oof!’ he heard his boyfriend exclaim as he clutched at his more private area in pain. ‘My poor dick,’ he mourned, rolling onto his side.

Levi laughed at his boyfriend’s misfortune before coming over to lean over him and press a kiss against his temple. ‘Would you like me to kiss it better?’

Eren nodded, rolling onto his back, and waited expectantly. Levi smiled happily at him, realising just how content he felt when he was with Eren, no matter how ridiculous the situation. He crawled over so that he was in between the  _ injured _ man’s legs. He gently took Eren’s sensitive cock in his hand and pressed a soft kiss against the head. ‘Better?’ he questioned, lifting his head up to regard his adorable boyfriend’s face.

‘Much. I think I have just enough energy for a shower,’ he established as Levi took it upon himself to clean him out, since it was his fault he was in such a mess in the first place. Once he was done, he patted Eren’s thigh to let him know and slid off the bed.

‘I’ll go after you,’ he told him. Eren acquiesced and headed out the room.

Two showers later and the two lovers were finally in Levi’s actual bed. Eren clumsily put his phone to charge and glanced at the time. ‘Ah, f*ck me, it’s three in the morning,’ he muttered, snuggling up against Levi and wrapping his arms around him.

‘I would but I’m exhausted,’ Levi joked weakly, moving closer to Eren. ‘Goodnight, Eren.’

‘Goodnight, Levi,’ Eren responded and Levi closed his eyes, thinking it was finally time for some peace and quiet when Eren spoke up again. ‘Goodnight, my tiny, adorable, super cute, angry peanut,’ he rectified, blowing a raspberry against the back of Levi’s neck.

One punch in the gut later and the two were sleeping soundly, exhausted from the day’s events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The random Instagram usernames are actually all references to SnK and non-SnK related things so kudos if you got some of them. Fun fact: the songs are all some of my favourite ones and ‘Undisclosed Desires’ by Muse is my best friend’s, whom is the test reader for all of these one shots - including those that don’t make it into the mix; so pray for her soul. 🙏
> 
> Part 2 will be up tomorrow, hopefully!


	8. Livestream feat. Teasing: Part 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up late for online class and he may or may not have sent a photo destined for his boyfriend to his group of friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the tardiness concerning Part 2! I hope you’ll enjoy nonetheless. :)
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.
> 
> All contact/Instagram names are in the End Notes of Chapter One (first oneshot).

‘F*ck, sh*t, f*ck me, I’m so f*cking doomed,’ Eren cursed as he rushed into the living room, haphazardly pulling on a random shirt he’d grabbed. It was white with no sleeves and displayed his collarbones very nicely. Levi calmly sipped at his tea as he watched his half-asleep boyfriend pull his hair up into a makeshift bun. He grabbed his laptop from the coffee table and his earphones from the counter before flopping down into a chair at the table and opening it up. While it turned on, he wiped at his eyes and Levi could see the dark bags under them. It was currently nine in the morning and while Levi hadn’t been able to sleep longer than six hours, Eren had been comfortably resting until his alarm, or second alarm, had gone off.

Eren grabbed his phone and messaged Armin, who was also taking this online class with him:

**You:**

_ I’m coming I slept through my first like three alarms _

**Arm-In:**

_ Eren… _

Eren quickly logged onto the meeting, shoved his earphones into his ears and profusely apologised to his professor for being late. There weren’t many students in the class since it was an option but the few that were there seemed to be hiding their laughter at the sight of their fellow peer’s rushed arrival.

**Exposing Eren Yeager**

**_Arm-In sent a picture._ **

**Female Freckles:** _ does he realise he has a massive hickey on display for the whole class to see? _

**Horseface:** _ i assume he doesnt which is wat makes it so funny _

**Female Freckles:** _ someone got LAIDDDDDDD last night _

**Potato Girl:** _ and well into the night, have ya’ll seen those bags??? _

**Female Freckles:** _ Levi is doing him dirty _

**Horseface:** _ pray 4 his sinful soul _

**Potato Girl: 🙏**

**Pringle Genius: ⛪️**

Eren did his entire presentation, answered the teacher’s questions and when everything was over, he closed his computer and slumped against it. Levi came over five minutes later - he’d been working out - and patted his back in comfort. ‘You’re not the only one hungover, don’t worry.’

‘Yeah but you didn’t have a presentation to do, or sleep through your multiple alarms,’ Eren countered, not moving from his position.

Levi laughed. ‘True. Would you like some coffee?’ he asked.

Eren nodded in response and when Levi came back with a filled mug, the younger male had fallen asleep against his computer and was snoring softly.

* * *

‘Ah, f*ck, my back hurts,’ Eren moaned as he stood up from his uncomfortable position.

‘Who’s the grandpa now?’ Levi retorted as his boyfriend practically fell onto the couch next to him.

‘Still you,’ Eren mumbled, wrapping his arms around Levi’s waist and snuggling against him.

Levi used his free hand, that wasn’t holding his phone, to undo Eren’s messy hair since he obviously hadn’t brushed it; it looked like an absolute bird’s nest. ‘Your coffee is in the microwave and the painkillers are on the counter if you want some.’

‘I love you so f*cking much,’ Eren praised gratefully, standing up and heating up the coffee a bit. He downed the painkillers with a few gulps of his drink before going back over to the couch and sitting down next to the raven. ‘What are you doing?’

Levi swung his arm around Eren’s shoulders, pulling him in close so that his head was resting against his chest. Considering the difference in size, Eren had to kind of lie down to fit, but once he was all snug and pressed up against Levi’s small body, he sighed, satisfied. ‘I’m responding to people,’ Levi told him.

Eren raised his head a bit to take a sip of coffee before lying back down. ‘Can I see?’ he asked curiously.

Levi turned his phone toward him and Eren read the message:

**@dtl809:**

_ What are ur prices _

**_You sent a photo._ **

**_You sent a photo._ **

**You:**

_ Get back to me when you’ve chosen. _

**@dtl809:**

_ Ill take the ass pic _

‘Then I send them details on how to pay me,’ Levi explained, taking his phone back and typing a response.

‘Do you stock up on images or do you take new ones for each request?’ Eren asked, drinking more of his coffee.

‘Before quarantine, any requests from Saturday to Friday, I would take photos and videos on the weekend and send them all out then. Nowadays, people are hornier than ever so I’m getting more requests so I just do stuff every two days or so. Shame on me but I reuse stuff if I can. I won’t ever send something from my  _ OnlyFans _ to a private demand but, for example, this guy and some other one yesterday both asked for an arse photo and the other one asked for a dick picture too so I’ll just send them the same arse one. I never claimed that every photo was taken specifically for the client unless they request something specific,’ Levi told him and Eren looked up at him, interested.

‘Oh… Can I see the picture you’re going to send?’ Eren asked, poking Levi in the ribs.

‘Didn’t you subscribe to my  _ OnlyFans _ ? There are a bunch on there.’

‘Probably but I don’t want to just creepily stalk pictures you’ve posted online,’ Eren explained.

‘Ah yes, because subscribing is not creepy at all,’ Levi teased and his boyfriend rolled his eyes. He then watched as Levi searched through one of the folders of his gallery and then he pointed the screen at his boyfriend’s face. ‘Probably this one. It’s recent so…’ he trailed off.

The brunet found himself staring at a picture of Levi on his knees and taking a picture of his, really soft-looking, backside in the mirror. His face wasn’t visible and neither was anything else since this was, simply, an arse picture. ‘Why don’t I get nudes like this?’ Eren complained.

Levi scoffed. ‘Because effort. Would you like me to send you nudes like this? More tasteful ones?’ he asked, genuinely willing to make more of an effort to please Eren.

The younger man blushed at the suggestion. ‘Only if you want to… I’ll make more of an effort too,’ he promised and Levi laughed.

‘All you do is send me dick pics,’ Levi teased, ‘which I love though, don’t get me wrong.’

Eren sat up to finish his coffee. ‘Fine, how does one take sexy nudes?’

Levi smirked. ‘You’ve pretty much mastered the dick pic so you should try sending something else,’ he suggested, an idea coming to mind.

‘What? Like my arse?’

‘Yeah, you have a cute one.’

Eren smiled happily at the compliment. ‘Okay, so how?’

‘Hm, well, instead of making it plain and simple, try different perspectives. Use a mirror, use your bed to your advantage. For example,’ he interrupted, moving the coffee table back with his feet and sliding down to the ground; he knelt up against the couch and grabbed his phone, holding it above his head and pointing it so that it was facing down his back, ‘You could take one like this with your face or without.’

Eren nodded as Levi stood up. ‘Oh, I see. Yeah, that’s nice,’ he agreed.

‘Great, now you try,’ Levi said, pulling him up and pushing him toward the second bedroom before Eren had any idea as to what was happening.

‘Wait, what?’ he exclaimed as Levi pushed him down onto the bed and threw his phone at him. Eren had to practically jump off the bed to catch it.

Levi walked back toward the door. ‘Try and take a tasteful photo of your arse. I’m sure you can do it,’ he encouraged before closing the door behind him.

_ Well, at least he had some privacy. _ ‘Uh…’ Eren muttered to himself as he looked around the room, expecting the answer to his questions to come out and slap him in the face.  _ Slap… Slapping! Yes, great idea! _ Eren thought to himself, walking over to the bed and looking through the items inside of it until he found the black crop they usually used. He then shuffled back onto the bed and once he was kneeling on top of it, he pulled his joggings down to his knees, along with his boxers, and turned so that his backside was facing the mirror. He pulled his shirt up so that his arse was clearly exposed, used his free hand to hold the black crop and place it so that it looked like it was trailing up one of his arse cheeks. He then took a picture, cropping his face out of it since he looked a mess, and sat back down, pulling his clothes back on. He pressed the ‘share’ button on the photo, added a caption: ‘for you <3’, selected ‘Heichou <3’ and a noise coming from outside the room had his thumb brushing against the second suggested contact: ‘Exposing Eren Yeager’. Eren, unaware of the impending disaster, sent the photo off and decided to check his messages. He opened up the group chat and the picture Armin had sent had him rushing over to the mirror and blanching when he saw the hickey. He was about to run out and yell at Levi for not telling him when the group chat started going wild and if he could’ve died on the spot, he would’ve.

**Exposing Eren Yeager**

**_You sent a photo._ **

**You:** _ for you <3 _

**Arm-In:** _ Sigh. _

**Pringle Genius:** _ is this another free nude from someone’s porn account? _

**Female Freckles:** _ eren… omg eren you didnt… _

**Pringle Genius:** _ THATS EREN?! _

**Horseface:** _ u have a birthmark on ur butt? _

**MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _ He’s had one ever since he was a little boy. _

**Arm-In:** _ ^ _

**Actual Angel:** _ what did you guys say or do to have Ymir laughing so hard she has tears in her eyes? _

**Horseface:** _ eren just sent us a nude _

**Pringle Genius:** _ I’m kind of hoping this was an accident _

**Female Freckles:** _ LMAO IMAGINE IT WASNT AND HE WANTED ADVICE ON HIS NUDE BEFORE HE SENT IT TO LEVI XDDDDDD _

**Horseface:** _ i think eren broke ymir _

**Annie R U Ok?:** _ someone burn my eyes _

**Female Freckles:** _ sending a nude to ur friends is already bad enough but sending a KINKY one I CANNOT someone pinch me this cannot be real _

**Male Freckles:** _ i just opened this gc in front of my parents 😖 _

**Horseface:** _u should know by now not 2 bc eren likes 2 overshare_

**Muscle Man:** _ niceeee eren 👌 _

**Male Freckles:** _ honestly though the composition is really nice. The lighting is just right and the perspective is rather well-chosen. Well done, Eren! 👏💕 _

**Horseface:** _ & then we have marco the artist _

**Female Freckles:** _ apparently the gc approves _

**Stickman:** _ i would’ve taken it slightly to the left. _

**Female Freckles:** _ good point, but i like the use of the crop 👌 _

**Male Freckles:** _ it’s a good mix between sexual desire and teasing _

**Stickman:** _ yeah it’s saying ‘come get me if you want some more of this’ _

**Muscle Man:** _ exactly!! 10/10 nude _

**Male Freckles:** _ I’ll give it a 9/10 bc of the aforementioned but keep trying, eren, and it’ll be even better next time! 👍💖 _

**Horseface:** _ did u guys just analyse erens nude _

**Female Freckles:** _ what is there to do? _

_ It’s there so we might as well give him some advice 🤷‍ _

Eren ran a hand through his hair and burst out of the room, running into Levi and catching him off balance. His silver eyes widened as he began to fall but Eren quickly caught his arm, amidst his panicked state, and helped him stay upright. ‘I was coming to check on you since you weren’t coming out,’ Levi explained as he held onto Eren’s forearm.

‘Are you okay?’ Eren asked, putting Levi above his current state of mortification since he felt terrible for running into him.

‘I’m fine, what's wrong?’ Levi could see the inner turmoil in Eren’s eyes and he could just feel that something was off with his partner. All Eren did to answer Levi’s question was pass him his phone, currently open on the group chat. ‘At least they’re being supportive about it?’ Levi tried, handing his phone back.

‘I want to die,’ Eren frowned, face-planting onto the couch.

There wasn’t any room for the smaller man on the couch,  _ curse Eren’s long limbs _ , so Levi settled for sitting himself down on the floor opposite Eren’s face. ‘You’re being dramatic, brat.’

Eren sighed dramatically and buried his face further into the pillow he was holding. ‘I just sent a f*cking arse picture to eleven of my friends. Can you imagine the humiliation?’

‘Eren,’ Levi began, tugging on Eren’s hair so he would turn his face and look at him, ‘do you have any idea how many people have seen my nudes? Way too many.’ Eren was about to interrupt him when Levi shot him a look and continued: ‘I know it’s not the same because these are strangers, but your friends seemed to have taken it in stride and it was bound to happen one day.’

‘What do you mean?’ Eren asked, his words muffled against the fabric of the pillow.

‘I mean that you’re clumsy and you accidentally sending nudes to your friends does not surprise me in the slightest.’ Levi rubbed the nape of Eren’s neck in comfort.

‘Well, sh*t, you sure do know how to make me feel better,’ Eren answered sarcastically. ‘I’m also mad I went through an entire presentation in front of my professor without you telling me I have a f*cking hickey right there, on display for everyone to see.’

‘To be honest, I didn’t even notice until afterward,’ Levi admitted.

Eren sighed dramatically, again. ‘I just feel like my entire life is one big humiliation. Everything that happens to me is embarrassing, caused by my own awkwardness.’

‘That’s only partially true. You do have a tendency of making a fool of yourself, more than the average at least, but if that didn’t happen, you wouldn’t be as determined to always pick yourself up and try again. You never give up and on a selfish level, we ended up getting together thanks to your determination,’ Levi reassured with a smile.

Eren smiled back at him. ‘I was such a mess the first few times.’

Levi could only agree to that. ‘You know, I actually gave you my number the day you talked to me for the first time but when you spilled your drink all over yourself, I threw away the cup along with my phone number.’

The brunet’s eyes widened at the revelation. ‘What? Why would you do that?’

‘Because I saw how determined you were and it was the first time anyone had ever pined after me without being a creep,’ Levi told him.

‘I f*cking hate you.’

‘I love you too,’ Levi answered as he nuzzled their noses together. ‘By the way, do you have any memory of last night?’

Eren frowned. ‘We did shots after the livestream and then… everything is kind of nonexistent in my mind.’

‘Oh…’ Levi muttered.

‘Why? Is there something I’m supposed to remember? Eren questioned curiously.

‘I think we had sex but in the wrong bed,’ Levi told him, standing up.

‘How so?’

‘When I went into the second bedroom this morning, it smelt like sex and the sheets were… soiled,’ he explained, averting Eren’s gaze.

Oblivious as ever, Eren didn’t notice as he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. ‘Hey, my first time having drunk sex and I don’t remember a thing.’

‘Yeah… Do you want to watch a film or something?’ Levi asked, realising that everything they’d discussed last night had been forgotten.

Eren stared at him quizzically, having finally noticed something was off because usually he was always the one to force him to watch T.V.. ‘Sure! I can not work for two hours. Anything in mind?’

The raven shook his head and Eren moved his legs to make space for his small boyfriend. ‘No, you pick.’

Eren grabbed the remote control and opened  _ Netflix _ . He was about to stay in his lying position when he realised that Levi seemed to want something. The brunet took it upon himself to sit up and pull Levi down so that his head was resting against his lap. Levi curled up next to him silently and Eren slid his arm around his waist. ‘Are you comfortable?’

Levi nodded against his thighs. ‘I am, thanks.’

Eren smiled, content, and the two ended up watching a film that was way too cheesy for its own good but Levi didn’t care, he had just wanted to spend some time with Eren.


	9. Sexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren decide to sext a little bit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh... Another smutty one shot, of course... 😅 I hope posting two smut one shots in a row isn’t too much and I should spread them out a bit more? I’m trying to keep things kind of chronological though so this seems to be the most logical order. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Chapter Warning:Sexting
> 
> All contact/Instagram names are in the End Notes of Chapter One (first one shot).

Eren was scrolling through  _ Instagram _ as he shared a few beers with Jean, Armin, Mikasa and Annie. He was sat on the couch next to his sister and she was putting together a  _ Tumblr _ post with Annie for their joint blog. He was currently swiping past people’s stories in the most absent-minded way possible:

Historia had shared a video with Ymir and the puppy, to which Eren had replied with the heart-eye emojis. Marco had shared a silly selfie of him and Jean in a bed, Armin had reposted many intellectual articles that Eren idly skipped past and Levi had shared some steamy teasers for his  _ OnlyFans _ . Eren lingered on the images a few seconds longer than he probably should have before leaving the app. He was about to go on  _ Twitter _ and check out what was going on there when his boyfriend sent him a message:

**Heichou <3:**

_ Eren. _

**You:**

_ Yh?? _

**Heichou <3:**

_ What are you doing? _

**You:**

_ Drinking beers w mika armin horseface + Annie _

**Heichou <3:**

_ I see. _

**You:**

_ Y what’s up?? _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Nothing, I was just feeling slightly horny. _

_ You’re busy, however, so I won’t bother you. _

**You:**

_ Nope no I am not busy not at all they dont need me _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Oh, really? _

**You:**

_ yes i promise i am not needed they can drink without me _

**Heichou <3:**

_ That’s interesting because I would love it if you could touch yourself for me. _

Eren’s face had gone beetroot red and the only person who had noticed, unsurprisingly, was Armin. However, when he jumped up off the couch and stumbled toward his room, tripping over the beers and his own two feet, everyone raised their eyes to stare at him in confusion. ‘Uh- my uh- my boss is um- it’s work, it’s very important,’ he stuttered, shutting his door behind him.

The room was silent until Armin spoke up with a sigh. ‘He doesn’t have a job…’

**Heichou <3:**

_ Eren? _

**You:**

_ I'M HERE _

**Heichou <3:**

_ You don’t have to be so loud. _

**You:**

_ Oh srry i thought u’d left _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Nope, I’m still horny. _

**You:**

_ Yay :) _

**Heichou <3:**

_ So, how are you placed right now? _

**You:**

_ I’m just standing in the middle of my room clueless tbh  _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Ha. Go lie down on your back. _

**You:**

_ Okay I’m lying down _

**Heichou <3:**

_ How are you feeling? _

**You:**

_ Uhhhh _

_ Excited??? _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Cute. _

_ Take your trousers off. _

**You:**

_ okay done _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Trace around yourself with your fingers but keep your boxers on. Tease yourself for me, Eren. Can you do that? _

**You:**

_ Yes _

**Heichou <3:**

_ You’re such a good boyfriend. <3 _

**You:**

_ How long should i do that for _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Until you start to really want more. _

**You:**

_ Okay _

**Heichou <3:**

_ I can imagine you want a bit more now, hm? _

**You:**

_ yes pls  _

**Heichou <3:**

_ You can pull your boxers down now and run your hand up and down yourself. Slowly, though, I don’t want you going too fast. _

**You:**

_ Ok _

**Heichou <3:**

_ How do you feel now? _

**You:**

_ Kinda wish it was u here _

**Heichou <3:**

_ And what do you wish I was doing? _

**You:**

_ U know _

**Heichou <3:**

_ I don’t if you don’t say it, Eren. _

**You:**

_ i wish u were touching me _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Is that so? _

**You:**

_ yh  _

**Heichou <3:**

_ And what would you like me to be doing to you? _

_ If I were with you, I’d surely take you into my mouth slowly, making sure to run my tongue along the head of your cock, since I know you love that. _

_ Eren? _

**You:**

_ can i go faster _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Needy, aren’t you? _

**You:**

_ Pls levi _

**Heichou <3:**

_ I love how eager you are to always do as I say. _

_ You can thumb your slit and put more focus on the head, if that so pleases you, which I know it will. _

**You:**

_ Ok _

**Heichou <3:**

_ I can’t wait to have you inside of my mouth again, Eren, I miss you. _

**You:**

_ i miss u too _

**Heichou <3:**

_ When I see you again, I’ll make you moan my name in want. _

**You:**

_ I cnt make noise rn bc theyrein other room _

**Heichou <3:**

_ That’s a shame, you’ll just have to make more noise next time I see you. _

_ It’s okay though, we can work with that. _

**You:**

_ wat do u mean _

**Heichou <3:**

_ You’ll see. _

_ What are you doing right now? _

**You:**

_ touching myself and my balls _

**Heichou <3:**

_ I didn’t say you could do that. _

**You:**

_ 😝 _

**Heichou <3:**

_ There’s a lovely crop waiting for you here. <3 _

**You:**

_ cant wait _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Overeager much? _

**You:**

_ ;) _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Keep doing what you’re doing and tell me when you’re close. _

**You:**

_ ok _

_ wat r u doin  _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Your grammar just gets worse and worse. _

_ I’m making dinner for myself; bolognese sounded appetising. _

**You:**

_ uve got to b fcking w me _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Brat, I’m jerking off. _

**You:**

_ good _

**Heichou <3:**

_ I’d love to have your hard-on in my hand right now, pumping you until you’re moaning my name. _

**You:**

_ *in ur mouth _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Mmm… I guess. _

_ Would you like me to swallow? _

**You:**

_ i like it when u swallow _

**Heichou <3:**

_ I’ve noticed. ‘Spitters are quitters’ is what they say, isn’t it? _

**You:**

_ yh _

_ i'm close _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Great, stop yourself. _

**You:**

_ Y??? _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Because I don’t want you coming just yet, it’s not fun if it’s that fast. _

**You:**

_ Smh _

**Heichou <3:**

_ It would be nice if you could stretch yourself open for me… _

**You:**

_ rlly??? _

**Heichou <3:**

_ You have lube, don’t you? _

**You:**

_ I hate u lemme get it _

_ I have it _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Okay, put some on your fingers and push your first finger in slowly. _

**You:**

_ Ok _

**Heichou <3:**

_ How does it feel? _

**You:**

_ Better when its u _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Make sure to stretch yourself open nice and wide in my steed then. _

**You:**

_ can i add a 2 finger _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Already? _

**You:**

_ Yh  _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Impatient much? _

**You:**

_ Stfu i'm horny too now bc of u _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Don’t hurt yourself. _

**You:**

_ I know wat i'm doing _

_ can i add 2 one? _

**Heichou <3:**

_ I suppose so, if you really can’t hold yourself back. _

_ Try and hit your prostate while you’re at it. _

**You:**

_ Ok how r u doin _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Quite well, actually. I cleaned my flat and got a lot of work done this morning and afternoon so my productivity has been quite beneficial for my positive mood. _

**You:**

_ That is the sexiest thing anyone has ever said to me _

**Heichou <3:**

_ I am quite renowned for my dirty talk. _

**You:**

_ dont u have anything better _

**Heichou <3:**

_ If I were with you right now, I’d be pressing my fingers in as far as possible, stretching you open and hitting your prostate to make you cry out my name. You’d be begging me for release as your dick throbs against your stomach. _

_ Better? _

**You:**

_ Much _

_ i found my prostate btw  _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Well done. _

**You:**

_ Tell me what ur doing as a reward _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Do you want the truth? _

**You:**

_ Yh  _

_ If u tell me ur reading a book i will break up w u _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Ha. _

_ I came when you were getting the lube. _

**You:**

_ Gramps _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Say that again and I won’t let you come. _

**You:**

_ Meanie _

_ I wanna cum _

**Heichou <3:**

_ I can imagine. Add a third finger and stop when you’re close. _

**You:**

_ When can i cum _

**Heichou <3:**

_ When I say so. _

**You:**

_ It’s hard being quiet _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Moan then, let your friends hear you. Let them know that you’re mine and that I’m making you do these very dirty things. _

**You:**

_ thatshouldn’t be as hot as it sounds _

**Heichou <3:**

_ You dirty, dirty boy. _

**You:**

_ u luv it _

**Heichou <3:**

_ I certainly don’t love that grammar. _

**You:**

_ typing hard _

**Heichou <3:**

_ I can imagine. _

**You:**

_ Close _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Okay, pull your fingers out and don’t come. Wait a bit and then when it’s too much to bear, you can orgasm. _

**You:**

_ … _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Even from over here, I can tell you’re pouting. _

**You:**

_ Smh it’s painful _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Would you rather a spanking? _

**You:**

_ Yes _

**Heichou <3:**

_ No shame whatsoever, I see. _

**You:**

**😎**

**Heichou <3:**

_ How are things going? _

_ Eren? _

_ I’m going to assume you’re finishing off so text me when you’re done. _

**You:**

_ wait imma clean up _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Good reflex. I have taught you well. _

**You:**

_ Honestly fck me _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Please? _

**You:**

_ Stfu _

_ I mean i just did the semi walk of shame in front of jean and i want to die _

**Heichou <3:**

_ I thought they knew you weren’t a virgin in any way, shape or form? _

**You:**

_ Well yes but that’s not the point _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Is he a virgin? _

**You:**

_ Well no _

**Heichou <3:**

_ What are you complaining about then? _

**You:**

_ WELL THATS NOT THE POINT THE POint is jean watched me walk out of the room, into the bathroom to clean myself and out and back into my room _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Do you not shower and so your heading into that room to clean yourself was an extraordinary event? _

**You:**

_ U r the absolute worst I hate you _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Was it good? Did I guide you along well? _

**You:**

_ … yh  _

**Heichou <3:**

_ So you don’t hate me. _

**You:**

_ Pfffft debatable _

**Heichou <3:**

_ <3 _

**You:**

_ I love how that’s the only emoji u use _

_ like no I will not let anything but a heart dictate my feelings when words can do the job for me _

_ wait… _

_ … _

_ So that means that ur love for me is so powerful u cant put it into words??????? _

_ I LOVE YOU TOO 🥺😍🥰💞 _

**Heichou <3:**

_ That spaghetti bolognese is calling me. _

**You:**

_ Send me a pic we’re eating pizza and getting drunk tonight _

_ beers were just the entrée _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Look at you expanding your vocabulary to a second language. _

**You:**

_ U mock me so much sometimes I forget that you don’t mock me sometimes _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Uh huh. Spaghetti bolognese here I come; don’t f*cking text me drunk off your arse past eleven because I will not hesitate to block your number. _

**You:**

_ If someone ever read our conversations, they would never think we’re dating and madly in love. _

**Heichou <3:**

_ You do realise we just sexted? _

**You:**

_ Fwb business _

**Heichou <3:**

_ What I can’t seem to comprehend is why my boyfriend keeps friendzoning me. _

**You:**

_ Omg no dont we don’t talk about that time _

**Heichou <3:**

_ Insufferable brat. _

**You:**

_ Ilyyyy? 🥺 _

**Heichou <3:**

_ No, now go and enjoy yourself with your friends and don’t f*cking text me. _

**You:**

_ got it daddy _

**Heichou <3:**

_ The number you are trying to reach is unavailable for the following reason: you appear to have been blocked for being a little sh*t. _

**You:**

_ <333 _

**Heichou <3:**

_ <3 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I know it was short but I wanted to write a sexting scene that was strictly through text messages and without actual prose. I hope I somewhat succeeded! 😅


	10. Texting #2: Part 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren miss each other and have a ‘romantic’ chat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute convo between our two lovelies. :) I just adore writing fluff between them; it’s always so wholesome and sweet.
> 
> Levi’s PoV for this one shot.
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.

**You:**

_ Eren? _

**brat. <3:**

_ Yes hello hi i miss u ❤️ _

**You:**

_ I see. It’s still not my fault you went to stay at your parents’ for the week. _

**brat. <3:**

_ yes well i thought i could do it but i just lovez u so much 😭💞 _

**You:**

_ You’re so sentimental. _

**brat. <3:**

_ Yh but u love it u sour gramps _

**You:**

_ Shut it or you’ll be forced to stay at your parents’ for another week. Ungrateful brat. _

**brat. <3:**

_ would u like me to show u just how grateful i am?? 😏 _

**You:**

_ I’m glad you asked, there’s some cleaning that needs to be done when you get home. _

**brat. <3:**

_ Home huh? From what i can recall it’s ur flat 👀 _

**You:**

_ Stop being a little sh*t, it’s not attractive. _

**_brat. <3 sent you a photo._ **

**brat. <3:**

_ sorry what? i couldn’t hear you over the attractiveness of my own body 😎 _

**You:**

_ Someone’s been eating too much of their mum’s food. _

**brat. <3:**

_ DJNBFB U KNOW SHE MAKES THE BEST FOOD _

**You:**

_ Salad diet for you when you come back to my home. _

**brat. <3:**

_ I- _

_ U bully me _

_ Meanie _

_ I sent u that picture so u would jerk off _

_ Not threaten me w salad _

**You:**

_ I- _

_ I do not bully you. _

_ I am a kind man. _

_ I have safely stored that photo for future reference. _

_ Salad is good for you and you know it. _

**brat. <3:**

_ I’m not a rabbit dickward _

**You:**

_ Your insults are lacklustre. I’m honestly disappointed. With me as a boyfriend, your comebacks should be far superior. _

**brat. <3:**

_ Srry i meant you sh*tty sh*t made of sh*t that came out of my arse sh*t. _

_ better? _

**You:**

_ Better. _

**brat. <3:**

_ Omg my boyfriend approves of my insults _

**You:**

_ Knowing how to insult someone is the bare minimum. _

**brat. <3:**

_ Ahh u have no idea how much ily :) _

**You:**

_ I hope I’m not too much of a disappointment. _

**brat. <3:**

_ Never ur more than i could ever hope for!!!! 💓 _

**You:**

_ Meaning? _

**brat. <3:**

_ Meaning granted u r my first bf but u haven’t disappointed. I think ur my soulmate and true love and i wanna spend my entire life w u _

**You:**

_ I feel the same way. Except the first part. You’re not my first but the only one who’ll ever be worth something. _

**brat. <3:**

_ 🥺 _

_ Ur so cute _

**You:**

_ Stop saying stuff like that. _

**brat. <3:**

_ Stop trying to hide ur cuteness _

_ Agh ur just so _

**You:**

_ Yes? _

**brat. <3:**

_ I cant even express how perfect u are _

_ My brain just goes HJGHJV when i think of how much ily 💘 _

**You:**

_ It malfunctions? _

**brat. <3:**

_ Exactly _

_ it alternates between uwu :3 and AJHDGB _

**You:**

_ Wow. I’m slightly worried if I have such an effect on you. _

**brat. <3:**

_ Stfu u know what i mean _

**You:**

_ I know. _

_ <3 _

**brat. <3:**

_ AGHH SEE YOURE SO CUTE EYBDBX I JUST CANT _

_ 😭🥺🥰😍❤️💘💕💖💓 _

**You:**

_ You’re not half bad yourself. _

**brat. <3:**

_ Not as much as u _

_ Ur like the definition of cute _

**You:**

_ That’s usually the last adjective people use to describe me. _

**brat. <3:**

_ that’s bc they dont know u like i do _

**You:**

_ Right and what distinguishes your perception of me from everyone else’s? _

**brat. <3:**

_ Uhhhh bc ive seen every side of u? _

_ Ive seen u happy, sad, angry, jelly, orgasming, tired, excited and in ur cleaning frenzy _

_ Conclusion: you’re the cutest being to ever exist _

**You:**

_ That’s just because you’re biased and since you desperately want a ‘cute’ boyfriend, you’ve manipulated your perception of me into one filled with this so-desired ‘cuteness’. _

**brat. <3:**

_ Idk what ur talking about but i know ur wrong _

**You:**

_ It’s okay, that’s not unusual. _

**brat. <3:**

_ hey! i am abused in this relationship I stg _

_ I’m just gonna go and like hook up with Armin or something so you’ll see what ur missing _

**You:**

_ The coconut has a girlfriend. _

**brat. <3:**

_ Reiner then. _

**You:**

_ Hasn’t he got something going on with that lanky guy? _

**brat. <3:**

_ Um what about _

_ Uh _

_ marco would sleep w me _

**You:**

_ No he wouldn’t. _

_ The only unlucky bastard who would is me. _

**brat. <3:**

_ UnLuCkY I think tf not _

**_brat. <3 sent you a photo._ **

**brat. <3:**

_ Feast ur eyes on this 😎 _

**You:**

_ Oh, would you look at that: a penis. _

**brat. <3:**

_ yh a nice looking one 😎 _

**You:**

_ Too small. _

**brat. <3:**

_ Lmao that is NOT what u were saying when you bottomed  _

**You:**

_ I’m 160cm obviously it’s not going to be too small for me. _

**brat. <3:**

_ Sometimes I just forget how small U are and then I remember and I just die bc ur so cute and tiny _

**You:**

_ What the f*ck. _

**brat. <3:**

_ U look up cutie in the dictionary and you’ll find a picture of my bf  _

**You:**

_ I hate you. _

**brat. <3:**

_ I still can’t believe ur my bf I’m so lucky _

**You:**

_ We’ve been together for four years. _

**brat. <3:**

_ Still!!! _

_ Story time time _

_ Wait no _

_ Remove the second time _

_ ANYWAY _

**You:**

_ Oh goodness. _

**brat. <3:**

_ sO _

_ When I kinda realised I was gay _

_ Vaginas no penises yes please 🤤🤤 _

_ Don’t ask me why but I really thought I’d end up like a sugar baby or something JUST DESPERATE for that male attention _

_ And I thought that any relationships I would have would be them taking advantage of me because I would’ve been too nervous back then and too like closeted to do anything about it _

_ then I met u and BOOM fireworks sparks birds singing love at first sight, soulmate stuff, true love 💕💖💘💕💞💞💕💗💗💘💘💘 _

**You:**

_ Really? You thought you’d become a sugar baby? Why? _

**brat. <3:**

_ In case u haven’t noticed I’m kind of attention hungry _

**You:**

_ After spending four years with you, I did not notice at all, no… _

**brat. <3:**

_ exactly!!! _

_ so i thought I’d just end up like that bUT we’re in luck bc I met my soulmate 🥰🥰🥰 _

**You:**

_ You’re such a pain in the arse. _

**brat. <3:**

**😏😏**

**You:**

_ Not like that. _

_ I mean, when I hear you talk - read your texts - I can’t help but feel all mushy inside; it’s absolutely disgusting. _

**brat. <3:**

_ omg I know what that is _

_ Those are symptoms of… _

_ 💗💘💝 TRUE LOVE 💕💓💖 _

**You:**

_ Shut up. _

_ You’re just a pain in the arse. _

**brat. <3:**

_ sighhhh we really need to work on your verbal communication _

**You:**

_ What the f*ck does that even mean? _

**brat. <3:**

_ It means that u, my friend, r not good at communicating ur fEeLiNgS _

**You:**

_ Yeah, because my boyfriend keeps friendzoning me. _

**brat. <3:**

_ stop w that U KNOW WHAT I MEAN _

**You:**

_ Pain. In. The. Arse. _

**brat. <3:**

_ I mean when u see the size of my dick it makes sense _

**You:**

_ I will f*cking call your mum and convince her to keep you another week, you sh*tty brat. _

**brat. <3:**

_ noooo 🥺 don’t do that baby 🥺🥺 _

_ Ily 🥰 _

**You:**

_. _

**brat. <3:**

_ Leviiiiii _

**You:**

_.. _

**brat. <3:**

_ Babyyyyyy 💕 _

**You:**

_ … _

**brat. <3:**

_ don’t be like thatttt 😭 _

**You:**

_ That was my accumulative misery. _

**brat. <3:**

_ Ur accumulative what now?? _

**You:**

_ Nothing. I think it’s just time for us to break up. _

**brat. <3:**

_ Omg don’t I’d be miserable _

**You:**

_ No, you wouldn’t. It'd probably be a holiday for you. _

**brat. <3:**

_ No way, I’d never fall in love again 💔 _

**You:**

_ Stop being a drama queen. _

**brat. <3:**

_ I’m not. It’s true I don’t think I could ever love someone as much as ily and sure, I could find other cool people that I could love but I’d never be IN LOVE w them _

**You:**

_ You can’t know that. You’ve never even been with anyone else. _

**brat. <3:**

_ Maybe but _

_ Don’t u just have this feeling? _

_ be honest I won’t take it bad bc maybe I’m misunderstanding everything but… _

_ I have this feeling that I just KNOW that I will never find someone else. You’re just the one for me. I know u hate the cliche bs but it’s true _

_ so don’t u feel something like that? _

**You:**

_ I do. _

**brat. <3:**

_ Oh good I was worried for a sec there that maybe I was just super infatuated and u werent _

**You:**

_ No, I am. _

**brat. <3:**

_ Ahhhh so u see that’s y I would be miserable w out u _

_ Levi? _

_ Leviii???? _

_ Where hast thou disappeared? _

_ Is that how shakespeare speaks? _

_ tf do I know ur the smart one _

_ LEVI _

**You:**

_ Ah, this is difficult. I know I struggle with words and usually just come off as cold and brash but I’m just unsure as to how to put what I feel into such a limited language. I can’t even use the excuse ‘oh, but these feelings are new to me’ because they’re new to you too. No, my problem is that I could create as many metaphors, similes, etc. to express how I feel about you but it would never be perfect. Besides, I don’t really believe that you can put something as complex as love into words - it’d be too simple otherwise. _

_ What I mean to say is that, I, much to both of our disappointments, don’t believe I’ll ever be able to completely convey how I feel about you through words. There just isn’t enough time, I’m not knowledgeable enough about the language and even if I managed, it wouldn’t work because our relationship is always evolving - in the positive sense of course. I hope you understand what I mean and don’t think I’m just being lazy because you know that’s not my sort. The closest I can get is through my actions, which I hope you’ve always received in the way I intended for them to be perceived. _

_ I’ll put it in simple terms: I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone and more than I will ever. I don’t think we’re ever going to break up because I can’t even imagine what could be the cause. You’re the only one who makes anything worth it and I just cannot imagine a happier life without you. I know I never say anything of the sort but I didn’t want you to feel like I was purposefully not saying anything; i.e. perhaps you thought I was losing interest or something of the sort but that’s the furthest from how I really feel. _

_ I love you a lot, Eren, and albeit this being through text messages and so I can’t kiss or hug you, the sentiments are still there. _

_ <3 _

**brat. <3:**

_ do u ever just start sobbing like an ugly mess bc ur boyfriend is the most wholesome being ever _

_ because I just did _

_ I LOVE YOU SO MUCH 🥺🥺 _

_ 💕💕💖💖💗💗💗💘💘💞💞💞 _

_ That’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard u say and ISHDBBD it was directed toward me and my heart is just exploding and the tear ducts are open and oh my god I don’t even know what to say _

_ LIKE HOW TF AM I SUPPOSED TO FOLLOW THAT UP _

_ 💞💕 ilyyyyy ahhdhdjennfjf you’re so amazing I just cant _

**You:**

_ You’re being dramatic, Eren. _

**brat. <3:**

_ No but like hgjjdfk ily so much like I’d do anything for u ur so perfect ahhgjhdf what r u doing rn??????? _

**You:**

_ I was organising files. _

**brat. <3:**

_ Omg that’s so cute _

**You:**

_ How? _

**brat. <3:**

_ It’s just so u sjskskjd like ahhhhh u organising files is just so adorable _

**You:**

_ What the f*ck - for the hundredth time? _

**brat. <3:**

_ Can we call? I wanna see u and talk to u in person after what u said and i just wanna see u 🥺 _

**You:**

_ Fine. _

**brat. <3:**

_ Btw I know u texted me bc u miss me too 💞 _

**_brat. <3 is videocalling you._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Part 2 will be up as soon as I can proofread it so probably sometime this upcoming week.
> 
> Yes, Levi was a cute little fluff-ball and maybe a little OOC but I imagine he would deliver sentimental thoughts through a very robotic and monotonous way of speaking. Eren understands him though, so it’s all good. ☺️
> 
> Levi 100% has Eren marked as ‘brat. <3’ in his phone and you cannot change my mind. I love the idea of them having matching contact names with the little ‘<3’. 🥺


	11. Livestream feat. Erwin — Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Levi go live together and the topic of Levi’s relationship makes an unexpected appearance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I promise this is Ereri but I don’t want to spoil so do give it a try. There is no Eruri content, unless you count them being friends.
> 
> I’m calling this a flashback because my one shots are posted in a somewhat chronological order so this is a scene that would’ve occurred before what is ‘currently’ going on in the present day one shots. Goodness, I hope that makes sense. 😅 If you have any questions, feel free to leave a comment. :)
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.

‘You ready?’ Levi asked, taking a sip from the tea his boyfriend had so kindly made for him.

Erwin nodded from next to him. ‘Yes. You can start it.’

The raven began the livestream and watched as people came on. _OnlyFans_ had recently created a new function that allowed creators to stream live for people who came and paid an entrance fee. Since Erwin and Levi were doing a joint live, they expected for there to be a few more people than if they’d gone solo. They were correct in thinking so as the chatroom slowly filled up.

‘Hi,’ Levi greeted, sounding as emotionless and bored as always. ‘We’re waiting for a few more people to join,’ he explained and Erwin nodded in agreement.

While they waited, Levi sipped on his drink and Erwin drank from his bottle of beer. ‘Is it good?’ the tall blond asked his friend.

It was Levi’s turn to nod. ‘Yes, Eren made it for me and I’ve trained him well.’

Erwin laughed at that. ‘Where is he anyway?’

‘Uni. He made it before going to class,’ Levi explained. ‘He’ll probably be back in half an hour… and I forgot to tell him we were doing this.’

‘I’ll make sure to stop flirting before that then,’ Erwin joked and Levi rolled his eyes.

‘You’re sh*t at flirting,’ the raven pointed out. ‘I don’t even get how you got a boyfriend.’

Erwin chuckled. ‘With my good looks and fit build?’

‘You wish.’ Levi glanced down at the screen in front of them and cracked his knuckles. ‘Alright, I think there are enough people.’

Erwin smiled at the camera and read a few comments. ‘We’re doing well. At least, I am. Levi has been dealing with attachment issues since Eren has been out for class and he’s been home all alone.’

Levi’s eyes widened at the words and he choked on his tea, bringing the drink away from his lips and attempting to regain his breath. ‘I-’ a cough, ‘do not-’ another cough, ‘have attachment issues,’ he defended, his face red from rare embarrassment and from the mishap with his tea.

The blond man couldn’t stop the laughter that overcame him as he watched his good friend flail around. ‘Of course not. Your eyes are going to light up brighter than the sun when he comes back.’

‘F*ck no,’ Levi dismissed. ‘Anyway, that’s not the topic of conversation. We are here to discuss the thing that drives humanity, the notion that has become a passion for Erwin and I and the thing that all of you are obviously here for: sex.’

Erwin smirked at the way Levi presented the topic of conversation, unable to disagree with what he’d said. ‘Exactly. We made a list of topics to discuss but we’ll answer questions if you ask any.’

Levi grabbed a notebook where he’d clearly jotted down a few ideas for them to discuss. ‘Right, so the first one is “what is gay sex?”’

Erwin turned to stare at his friend, slightly confused. ‘What?’

The shorter man sighed. ‘Do you know how many people don’t understand how gay sex works and ask me to do these impossible things? I feel like we should clear it up considering that all I’m into is gay stuff and so that’s all I’ll ever provide for humanity.’

Erwin nodded in understanding. ‘Okay, that makes sense. I’ll let you explain then.’ He soon regretted having given Levi permission to elucidate what gay sex was, having forgotten how explicit and crude his friend could be.

‘So… Gay sex is when a man loves another man and they decide they want to share a pleasurable moment of intimacy.’ _Alright, we’re off to a good start_ , Erwin thought to himself. ‘What happens is that one of the two men will lather his dick with lube, the other will stretch his arse up, and then the first one will insert his cock inside the other’s butt and that’s where the magic happens.’ _Ah, never mind._

Levi had said all of that with such composure that he could have been talking about what he’d had for lunch and his expression wouldn’t have been any different. ‘I- I suppose that is how it works,’ Erwin admitted somewhat bashfully.

Levi nodded. ‘Yes, so oral sex is the same as with hetero or lesbian sex except we have a penis instead of a vagina. Please stop asking me to do something with a body part I do not have.’

The blond watched as his friend continued to explain - and somewhat rant. ‘I do not even want to know what people have asked you to do before.’

The grey-eyed man waved his hand in dismissal. ‘Terrible things. I’ve deleted and blocked them though so hopefully the ignorant stupidity will stop and stay well away from me.’

‘I hope so too, it sounds traumatising. I’ve had a few bizarre interactions before but never to the point of assuming I don’t have a male body,’ Erwin said. His eyesight dropped down to look at the comments. Levi’s own line of sight followed his and he chuckled at one of them.

‘Elielovespoetry says “daddy I love you”,’ he read out. ‘That’s obviously not me so…’ Erwin looked at where Levi was pointing so he could see the comment and when he did, he saw that _@elielovespoetry_ had indeed said: ‘DADDY ILY 😍❤️💕’.

‘Hi, Elie, daddy loves you too,’ Erwin replied.

Levi grimaced, looking up at his friend in disgust. ‘That is so weird. I will never understand the “daddy” kink, thank goodness I don’t look like someone who could be so named.’

Erwin laughed and patted Levi’s shoulder. ‘That’s because you look like the most bottom bottom that could ever exist.’

The raven rolled his eyes. ‘Oh, shut it.’ _Not with Eren, at least_ , Levi thought to himself. ‘ _@museandnymphs_ wants to know if we’re open to threesomes.’ Levi paused to think about his answer. ‘Yes, has to be gay and with my boyfriend so if he says no then no. Commander Brows?’ Levi turned his attention toward his friend expectantly.

‘Hm… Yes. My boyfriend and I are in quite an open relationship so I don’t mind who it’s with. It doesn’t have to be with two men either,’ he explained. He looked back down at the chat screen and smiled at one of the recurring accounts - _@elielovespoetry_ : ‘what a coincidence that ur into threesomes, so am i!!!’

Levi looked over as well after having noticed Erwin’s reaction. ‘Wow, you have a horny fan.’

Erwin shrugged. ‘I appreciate the energetic reactions. Thank you, Elie, I’ll take that into consideration.’

Before either of them could say anything else, the door to Levi’s flat opened and Eren walked in, pulling out his earphones angrily. Both men turned their heads to see what was happening and Erwin noticed out of the corner of his eye that Levi’s own creased in delight and his scowl turned up slightly as his boyfriend walked in. _Ah, I knew it._ ‘Hey,’ Levi greeted, the live he was doing completely forgotten.

‘You’ll never guess what f*cking happened,’ Eren started, somehow not noticing Erwin’s larger than life presence and the laptop placed in front of them on the coffee table. Or perhaps he had noticed and was so fuelled with rage that he was solely focused on ranting. ‘This f*cking piece of sh*t came up to me and-’ he cut himself off, finally noticing what was going on in the room. ‘Oh, sh*t, sorry, hi, Erwin!’ he said cheerfully, problems and worries suddenly forgotten. He dropped his bag on the floor and kicked his shoes off - as his boyfriend always requested.

‘Hello, Eren, I hope you had a good day,’ Erwin answered.

‘It was absolute rubbish,’ Eren told him with a roll of his eyes. He came over to the couch and and smothered Levi in a hug, completely unaware of the recording that was going on behind him. ‘I missed you,’ he mumbled into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

Levi pushed him off slightly, finally coming back to his senses. ‘I forgot to warn you that Erwin and I would be live on _OnlyFans_.’

Eren pulled away, shuffling around so that he was half sitting on one of Levi’s legs, and found himself face to face with a video of himself on his boyfriend’s lap. ‘Oh f*ck,’ he said, jumping up and out of view, ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t see. I will just- just go work in the bedroom,’ he announced awkwardly.

Levi stood up and said something that was inaudible to the livestream. The two boyfriends went into Levi’s bedroom and Erwin watched before turning his head back to the camera. ‘What did I say? Attachment issues,’ he said to their fans. ‘I don’t think he’ll be too long,’ he continued before adding something pensively: ‘at least I hope they don’t- ah… the amount of jokes I could make right now… I shall refrain.’

He chuckled to himself before grabbing Levi’s notebook for inspiration. ‘So what else do we have on here. I’ll admit Levi thought of most of these since I got out of work late.’ He trailed his finger down the list until he found one he thought was interesting. He was about to speak up when his phone vibrated and he dropped the notebook. ‘Ah, shoot,’ he muttered, ignoring the call and sending a message instead. ‘Sorry, that was my boyfriend,’ he explained before bending over and going to pick up the notebook.

_\- make dinner - > roses or candles idk its eren it has to b cliché _

_\- make sure he’s not stressed after school_

_\- look good???_

_\- no technology_

_\- don’t be awkward_

_\- suck it up coward and ask_

_\- aSk - > ew i don’t get how eren can write like that, disgusting _

_\- just ask ffs_

_\- chill tf out it’ll work out_

_ <3 _

_speech sh*t —_

_Eren you’re my other half_ _Eren I love you very much and_ _I hope that_ _my only wish is that we can be together for the rest of our lives. There’s no one on this earth I’d rather spend every moment with because everyone else is an absolute piece of sh*t and you’re only a moderate piece of sh*t. You_ _are my_ _make me so happy and I hope that I_ _can_ _make you even just a little bit happy??? that’s sh*t - > rewrite later _

_You’re my favourite brat, the only one I can stand at least_ _?? - > too mean? _ _and as stupid as this sounds, not only are you rubbing off on me with your cheesy sh*t, but I never thought I’d find someone. Like sure, I can find anyone to f*ck with but I never thought I would find someone I’m actually in love with. I’ve never fallen in love before and_ _ahhhhhh so cheesy_ _I’m just so, so happy with you._

 _I’m not lying when I say that every day with you is an adventure. Your various antics make everything so much more interesting and I love your dorky and awkward self more than you can ever imagine. In my_ _most humble_ _opinion, you’re absolutely perfect and I love you so very much._

_Anyway, point is, neither of us want to get married because that sh*t is fancy and expensive and we don’t even believe in the connotations associated with it but I still wanted to propose to you to ask if you really did want to be mine forever? The only thing I can offer you that would actually mean something and not some stupid crap I could buy anywhere, is to give you this and ask you to live with me._

_- > rewrite the whole thing _

Erwin’s eyes widened and he quickly flipped until he found the right page. He was definitely not supposed to have seen any of that. ‘Uh, so, uh,’ he stuttered, his usual composure having flown out of the window after what he’d read, ‘“Is it possible to be in a relationship when you work in the sex industry?”’ he read out. He put the notebook to the side and looked at the laptop screen in front of him. ‘That’s a rather interesting question as what people do seem to forget is that sex work is exactly that: work. I can’t speak for Levi but when I close the app or finish taking pictures, I don’t even think about it anymore. I haven’t been in a serious relationship since I started with the sex work but that was of my own choice, I didn’t want to be in a committed relationship at the time. My boyfriend and I have had no problems with my work at all because I’ve never given him any reasons to think otherwise. I don’t think Levi and Eren, his boyfriend, have had any problems but again, I can’t speak in their stead.’

At that, Levi walked back into the room, alone, hair mussled. ‘What are you talking about?’ he questioned, plopping back down onto the couch.

‘Relationships and sex work,’ Erwin elicitated, unable to stare his friend in the eye after what he’d seen in the notebook.

Levi nodded. ‘If anything, it’s spiced up our sex life,’ he admitted with a small chuckle.

‘How so?’ Erwin asked curiously. That had never happened with his partner and so if he could take some advice from his younger friend, he would gladly do so.

The man in question shrugged, finishing off his tea. ‘Sponsorship toys or ones bought by fans, amongst other things.’

Erwin nodded in understanding. ‘I see. I’ll keep that in mind. So, have you and Eren ever had any difficulties in your relationship spurred on by what you do?’

Levi frowned thoughtfully. ‘Not that I can think of. The only thing, I would say, is when he introduced me to his parents and they seemed more intent on focusing on the _OnlyFans_ than my coffee shop job.’

‘I can somewhat understand them though. Selling nudes and pornographic videos is not the most common way of making money. I imagine it livened up the dinner conversation?’

Levi rolled his eyes. ‘You could say that. There definitely was not a bland moment during that meal. Do you know how awkward it is when your boyfriend’s parents start asking you the kind of “content” you provide - as in the specifics?’

Erwin shot his friend an apologetic look. ‘Did you tell them, specifically?’

Levi nodded. ‘You know me, I’ve never been one to mince words. Eren was mortified though.’

‘Ashamed or just “I don’t want to discuss my boyfriend’s naked body and his sexual actions with my parents”?’ Erwin probed.

‘I assume the second one. I’ll have to ask him if he’s ashamed but I don’t think so. We’ve been together five years now so I think the topic would’ve come up had he felt like that,’ Levi responded, ‘at least, it’ll be our five year anniversary in two months,’ he mumbled, a light blush tingeing his cheeks.

Erwin looked down at the comments. ‘Some people are congratulating you and others are saying your hair is really suspicious,’ he read aloud.

Levi ran a hand through his hair, the black strands falling into place and framing his face. ‘I don’t even know what you’re talking about,’ he replied nonchalantly.

‘Someone is also wondering if you dye your hair,’ Erwin relayed.

‘I do not. I mean, it’s dyed black right now but that’s a long story,’ Levi answered.

‘Do tell,’ Erwin encouraged, intrigued.

‘Ah… my hair is very dry so I was going to try and fix that and Eren wanted to help. The little sh*t accidentally bleached it. I don’t know how he mixed up the packages but he did and suddenly my hair wasn’t black anymore so I had to dye it back,’ Levi revealed.

The giant beside him wasn’t even quite sure what to say. He could just imagine how pissed Levi must’ve been when he saw his hair wasn’t his signature black anymore. ‘I’m surprised to find Eren still alive,’ he remarked.

‘Ha, ha, ha,’ Levi said emotionlessly. ‘Who knows, he might be just a corpse in our- in my bedroom,’ he corrected, averting his gaze.

Erwin had clearly noticed the mistake though and he smirked. ‘We’ll go check on him later. Let’s see if anyone has any questions,’ he suggested, keeping Levi’s mistake in the back of his mind.

His friend leaned forward a bit and read off the comments. ‘“Has having an _OnlyFans_ impacted our day to day life in a negative manner?” The people I give a sh*t about already know and they don’t care. I usually tell people I work at a coffee shop when they ask and I’ve only been recognised twice.’

‘Oh goodness. How was it?’ Erwin asked, leaning back against the couch.

‘When I was recognised? The coffee shop I worked at was giving out free hot chocolate in winter to a school and one of the teachers came up and asked if we’d met before. After a moment it sunk in that he had been paying to see me naked and I swear you’ve never seen a grown man walk away so fast. The other was an old man I crossed at the grocery store,’ Levi answered. Erwin waited expectantly for him to continue. Levi sighed and pressed on. ‘He came and talked to me, explaining that he’d been in the closet his entire life and, I quote, “that he hadn’t got much time left on this earth so he might as well spend it doing what he wants”.’

Erwin stared at him thoughtfully. ‘That’s quite sweet, actually. I hope he’s happy now.’

‘He seemed to be quite content,’ Levi agreed.

Erwin then answered the question himself and the two continued their streaming, answering the most lude interrogations and occasionally glancing back at Levi’s notebook for topics to discuss. Erwin couldn’t erase the other pages he’d seen from the back of his mind, desperately wanting to talk to his friend about it. He settled for talking about it with his boyfriend when he went back to their shared flat instead.

* * *

‘Right, I should be heading back,’ Erwin told his friend, standing up and grabbing his vest.

Levi nodded as he closed his laptop screen and stood up with him. ‘I’ll split up the amount we made tomorrow, if that’s fine.’

‘Take your time, I’m in no rush,’ Erwin promised with a smile.

Levi opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by his boyfriend walking out of the bathroom, drying his wet hair with a towel. ‘Are you guys done?’ the youngest of the three asked.

‘We are so I’ll be going now. Have a good evening and enjoy yourselves,’ he said to the two lovers, earning himself a slap on the arm from Levi who practically pushed him out. Eren reddened at the implications and instead focused on finishing drying his past shoulder-length hair.

‘What a dick,’ Levi muttered after he’d closed the door behind his friend and walked back into the room.

Eren shot him a lopsided smile. ‘I can’t possibly imagine what he’s hinting at for I am but an innocent child.’

‘That’s great because I’m absolutely shattered,’ Levi admitted, heading into the kitchen. ‘Do you want your leftover pizza?’ he asked, opening the fridge and taking out his salad.

Eren called out that he did indeed want his pizza as he went to hang his towel. When he came back, he noticed Levi had his back to him as he put the pizza in the microwave to heat it up. He walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Levi jumped in response, taken by surprise. ‘My little scaredy cat,’ Eren teased, resting his head on his shoulder and pressing a soft kiss against his neck.

‘Shut up,’ Levi mumbled, batting at his boyfriend’s arm. ‘You won’t get any pizza if you don’t stop being a sh*tty brat.’

Eren chuckled and tightened his grip, not moving back. ‘We were supposed to order pizza together like the cute, cliché boyfriends we are and I can’t believe you made me order my own pizza alone because “the salad was calling you”.’

Levi rolled his eyes, taking the plate out and moving away from Eren, bringing his dinner to the small table. ‘I was prioritising my health,’ Levi pointed out, going back and grabbing his salad along with some cutlery.

‘Look at you being a cute male housewife,’ Eren teased, stopping Levi in his tracks.

He turned around slowly and Eren felt his life expectancy shorten by a good decade. ‘Excuse me?’ The glare he was shooting his boyfriend was enough to make him jump and rush to grab the salad and cutlery from his hands.

Eren put everything down on the table and rushed back to grab two glasses, filling them with water and bringing them back to the table. He then pulled Levi’s chair out and gestured for him to come sit. ‘I love you very much?’ he tried nervously.

‘Hmph,’ was Levi’s response as he sat down. Eren then went over and joined him on the other side of the table.

‘I love you more than I love pizza?’ Eren tried again and Levi took a silent bite of his salad. ‘Uh, if you’re the sun then I’m the ice cream?’

Levi put his fork down and shot his boyfriend the most confused expression possible. ‘What the actual f*ck?’

‘Ah, well, you see, I melt in front of you because you’re so hot,’ he explained with a proud wink.

 _I don’t… he’s so cute…_ ‘Just eat your pizza,’ Levi muttered in response.

Eren dug in and the two ate their opposing dinner choices, all the while maintaining a pleasurable conversation. Levi couldn’t help but just stare in wonder and adoration at how perfect _his_ Eren was and his plan to ask him to move in had never felt so right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Levi is going to try and be an emotional sap with Eren and ‘propose’ to him.
> 
> The reason they aren’t getting married is because it’s not something I don’t believe in and I don’t think you need to be married to prove you love someone but I still thought that a big emotional declaration coming from Levi could be sweet to write. :)


	12. Texting #2: Part 2/2: Video Chatting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren video chat and Carla makes an entrance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you’re doing well!
> 
> This isn’t my favourite one shot but it’s necessary for the following ones. I hope you can still enjoy it for the few jokes I managed to include.
> 
> I also began posting on my Tumblr and I’m going to try and post some headcanons and stuff so go check me out on there if you’re curious. :) Here is the link: https://surrealscenics.tumblr.com/
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.

Levi placed his phone against a pile of books on his table and answered his boyfriend’s call. Eren’s slightly blurry face appeared, a wide smile covering his features.  _ He looks so gorgeous. _ His hair was tied up in a bun and he was wearing a sleeveless shirt that showed off his toned arms. His beautiful blue eyes were alight with joy at being able to video chat with the man he loved.

‘Levi! Hi!’ he exclaimed, waving excitedly.

‘Hey,’ Levi responded with a small smile.

Eren continued to shuffle around, probably attempting to find an appropriate location to prop his phone up. ‘So don’t even get me started on how adorable that message was, I don’t think my heart’s gotten over it,’ he said, finally dropping his phone down onto a mound of pillows.

Levi blushed at the comment and averted his gaze. ‘Shut up. Let’s not talk about it. How are you?’

Eren smirked, having noticed his boyfriend’s reaction. ‘I’ve been good. I miss you lots though.’

‘You know you can jerk off without me, right?’ Levi retorted with a roll of his eyes.

The brunet shook his head. ‘No, that’s the thing; sure, sex is great but I miss  _ you _ . I miss snuggling and eating dinner and all that stupid sh*t,’ he explained.

Levi couldn’t prevent the soft smile from forming on his lips at the words. ‘It’s only been a week, babe,’ he reminded him.

Eren sighed dramatically. ‘I told you, I’m an attention wh*re,’ he pointed out and Levi chuckled.

‘I’ll give you lots of attention when you come back, alright?’ Levi promised, a few ideas running through his mind.

Eren bit his lip playfully. ‘Yes, daddy,’ he replied, earning a grimace from his boyfriend.

‘Never mind, you don’t get anything,’ Levi decided, giving the younger man the middle finger.

Eren laughed at his reaction, smiling brightly at the man in front of him. ‘I was trying to be all sweet but you’re too awkward for that so you get vulgar thoughts instead - I miss your cock.’

Levi’s eyes widened at the statement; it wasn’t so much the content that had taken him aback, but moreso the lack of warning. ‘Oh, uh, well, I miss yours too,’ he mumbled back nervously.

Eren frowned at him. ‘Are you okay? You’ve been kind of off these past few weeks,’ he said quietly and Levi looked away.

He knew exactly why Eren thought so, he just thought he’d been more discreet about it. ‘No, I’m alright. I think I’m just tired. Starting a new job has just got me knackered,’ he lied, well, partially. He was actually quite tired but the main reason for his differing behaviour wasn’t that at all.

Eren stared at him skeptically, not at all convinced. ‘Levi, I can tell something’s up,’ he pressed. ‘I’m usually the one who gets flustered and nervous when we mention anything sex-related. Tell me what’s wrong.’

The raven shook his head. ‘Just drop it.’

Eren opened his mouth to speak again when the door to his room opened. Levi watched as he turned his head to see who it was and the older man was informed of the identity through the sound of the familiar voice: ‘Eren, give me your dirty underwear so I can wash them,’ Carla asked, as if speaking to a child.

The child in question blanched, jumping off the bed, his phone falling and Levi finding himself face to face with the ceiling. ‘Mum!’ he practically squealed. Levi couldn’t help the laughter that burst from him at what had just happened and he heard Carla question what that sound was. ‘I was video chatting with Levi,’ Eren explained, ‘so you did not have to barge in and ask that,’ he mumbled, the embarrassment so strong you could practically hear it.

‘Oh, I’m sorry, were you two doing inappropriate things?’ Carla asked, completely misunderstanding.

Levi pressed his hand against his mouth to avoid laughing even more as he listened to his poor boyfriend struggle. ‘What? No! No, we weren’t! Mum!’ Eren cried, outraged.

Carla didn’t sound convinced. ‘I don’t believe you.’

‘Mum! I’m not- we’re not- mum!’

‘You children consume too much adult content, it’s made you constantly aroused.’

‘Mum! I’m not consuming too much adult content and I’m not constantly aroused!’ Eren defended and Levi had never heard such an amusing conversation before.

Carla’s voice was stern now. ‘Eren.’

‘What?’

‘Don’t “what” me. You can’t possibly think you’ve never forgotten to erase your search history, right?’

Eren sounded absolutely mortified now. ‘No! I had no idea! Besides, everyone watches porn so I’m not over-consuming,’ he defended.

‘That is true and, I mean, your boyfriend does contribute to the adult market so it would make sense for you to be influenced by what he does… Still, I would rather for your father and I to be out of the house before you engage in such nefarious activities,’ Carla pursued.

Levi could feel Eren decomposing right there on the spot. ‘I swear we aren’t doing anything like that. We were just talking, right, Levi?’ he asked, hoping for some support.

The raven could’ve used this moment to remind him that he had indeed expressed the fact that he “missed his cock” but, considering the situation, he thought best not to. ‘We were just talking, I promise, Ms. Yeager.’

‘Hi, Levi!’ Carla greeted and Eren grabbed his phone so that they could all see each other. ‘You look mightily handsome, and what a dashing suit! Might I ask what the occasion is?’ she asked.

Levi thanked her before answering her question: ‘A desk job.’

‘Oh? What about the selling of pornographic content?’ she pursued curiously.

Levi shook his head. ‘It’s actually the coffee shop job that I’m replacing, I’m still selling stuff on my  _ OnlyFans _ ,’ he explained.

As Carla opened her mouth to say something else, Eren interrupted: ‘I’m going to go do the laundry since you two have much to discuss,’ he said sarcastically, passing the phone to his mum and disappearing to grab his ‘dirty underwear’.

Levi waited a moment, hearing the door close before speaking up. ‘Is Eren gone?’ he asked.

Carla looked behind her before facing the younger man and nodding. ‘He is, why?’

Levi took a deep breath, deciding that now was a better time than any to tell someone about what had him so disconcerted. ‘Uh… Your son- Eren and I agreed that we would never get properly married for various reasons that are unrelated to the longevity of our relationship but, we did say that we could do a fake marriage that would actually mean something to us; I know Eren would still love to host a celebration and I don’t mind if it makes him happy. The point is, I want to propose- well, fake propose at least, to him and I wanted to get yours and Dr. Yeager’s blessings. I know it’s not even a real marriage but I still thought I should involve you since you are his parents and I am going to ask him to move in with me.’

_ That felt good to finally say. _ He’d been planning this for a good while now and all to himself so even though Levi didn’t usually enjoy sharing things like this with others, it felt liberating.

Carla’s face had gone from confused, to surprised and to what seemed to be pure glee. ‘Really?’ was all she found to say.

‘Really,’ Levi promised. ‘Eren- your uh- your son, makes me happy. He makes me  _ really _ happy. I love him a lot and I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t sure. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but your son is a ball of sunshine and you can’t not be happy around him. Now, I’m not saying that’s the only reason I’m asking to do this but I hope it can begin to explain why I feel the way I do about your son... These words sound so weird coming out of my mouth,’ Levi ended with an awkward chuckle.

‘Oh my goodness!’ she cried and if the quality hadn’t been slightly blurry, he would’ve seen the tears that had welled up in her eyes. ‘That’s adorable,’ she muttered, rubbing at the moistness. ‘Let me be honest with you, Levi,’ Carla began, ‘when I first found out about you, I didn’t like your appearance or your side job and I’m not going to say I love either of those things today, but I understand that your style is not mine and your job is none of my business. However, when I did meet you, I thought you were brash and cold and I told Grisha - that night after dinner: “how can a bright boy, like Eren, fall for someone so different?” Grisha was right in telling me that Eren wouldn't have introduced his boyfriend of two and a half years if he wasn’t certain of something. I realise what that something is now. Even though I’ll never understand what exactly attracts Eren, I can see that you make him so happy. Granted, he’s never been in a relationship before but that doesn’t change the fact that he is so,  _ so _ content when he’s with you. If anyone asked me, I would, without a single doubt in my mind, tell them that, yes, I have never seen two people more in love than my son and his boyfriend.’

_ Oh, wow… _ Levi thought to himself after Carla had finished speaking. He knew he wasn’t Carla’s favourite person in the world so what she’d just said had taken him by surprise and meant a lot to him. His goal in life wasn’t to make Carla happy, it was to make Eren glad to be with him and Carla seemed to confirm that he had succeeded. ‘Thank you, Ms. Yeager,’ Levi said with a rare and genuine smile.

‘Call me Carla, Levi,’ she offered, ‘since you do have my blessing for your fake proposal,’ she added with a laugh.

‘Ah, thank you very much. I’ll ask Dr. Yeager when I can,’ Levi told her.

‘When are you planning on doing it?’ Carla questioned.

‘Ah,’ Levi chuckled nervously, ‘I wanted to do it on our fifth anniversary because he likes that cheesy sh*t, but he’s starting to get suspicious because I’ve been acting off lately. I don’t want us to break up just because I couldn’t keep my cool.’

Carla frowned. ‘I think he’s just worried if you’ve been acting differently but I’ll see what I can do about him; he’s always been dense.’

Levi chuckled and thanked her. Before anything else could be said, however, Eren came back in. ‘I did the laundry, mum,’ he informed, taking the phone back from her.

‘Good boy,’ she complimented, patting his head. Eren shooed her out and right before she left, she told him something that had him blushing madly: ‘The walls are thin, Eren.’ She then stepped out and closed the door behind her.

‘Oh, f*ck me,’ he mumbled, going back to lie on his bed.

‘I wish I could,’ Levi replied with a smirk.

‘Shush, I’m mad that you’re hiding something from me. You’ve never done that before,’ Eren responded dryly.

Levi’s lips turned down at that. ‘Eren, I’m not hiding any-’

The man in question cut him off before he could finish. ‘You’re lying straight to my face. I know you so well and you’re lying right now.’

‘Eren, I’m not lying,’ Levi denied, even though he was.

His boyfriend frowned. ‘Why won’t you just tell me? You’ve been acting extremely jittery so I would really love to know why,’ he repeated, sounding more annoyed.

‘If I promise to tell you in a month?’ Levi asked.

‘What? Why? So something really is up!’ Eren confirmed.

Levi rolled his eyes. ‘It’s not what you think. I’ll tell you, I promise, just stop being a pestering brat.’

Eren scoffed dryly. ‘Oh, f*ck you. I’m just worried about you and concerned that you won’t tell me what’s up with you.’

The raven smiled. ‘Don’t be, it’s nothing bad. Besides, I love you so there’s nothing to worry about,’ he promised and Eren’s eyes lit up giddily.

‘I love you too. You better tell me soon though or I’ll start to think you’re cheating on me with Erwin or something,’ Eren joked.

Levi scowled. ‘I could never. Let’s talk about something more interesting: so what have you been doing at your parents’?’

Eren leaned back against his pillows and began telling his boyfriend about what he’d been up to lately, the other listening intently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you have any requests, I’m totally open to them on Tumblr or even in the comments!


	13. Group Chat Crack feat. Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finds himself added to the notorious ‘Class 104 Survivors’ chat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope everyone is doing well, staying safe and feeling alright! Apologies for dropping off the face of the earth like that, these past few weeks flew by what with school, my health and confinement.
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy this one shot! It’s 100% crack but I had fun writing it and I hope you’ll enjoy reading it. :)
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.

**Class 104 Survivors**

**Heichou <3:** _What have I just been added to?_

 **You:** _wat r u doing here???_

 **Heichou <3: ** _My question precisely._

 **_Female Freckles changed the group chat name from_ ** **Class 104 Survivors** **_to_ ** **Class 104 Survivors and Levi** **_._ **

**Heichou <3:** _Oh sh*t, can I leave?_

 **Potato Girl:** _NO_

_we have something to ask of u_

**Female Freckles:** _we do?_

 **Potato Girl:** _we do._

_So_

_We think it’s unfair that Eren gets all the exclusive nudes and we get absolutely nothing, nada_

**Horseface:** _uh sasha is asking on her own_

 **Heichou <3: ** _Because he’s my boyfriend?_

 **You:** _ilyyyy ❤️❤️_

 **Heichou <3: ** _ <3\. _

**Potato Girl:** _no. I mean he is but no I disagree that’s not an excuse_

 **Heichou <3: ** _What the f*ck do you mean it’s not an excuse, Potato Sh*t? He’s my boyfriend, he’s the only one getting ‘exclusive’, as you so put it, nudes from me._

 **Potato Girl:** _that’s where I disagree. We think it’s unfair that he gets special treatment just bc youve fcked_

 **Horseface:** _no no U think its unfair idc_

 **Potato Girl:** _he’s lying through his teeth bc he paid and he wants content_

 **Heichou <3: ** _I am not going to send you the nudes I send to my BOYFRIEND just because your boyfriend doesn’t provide you with quality material to get off to._

 **Potato Girl:** _oi don’t insult my boy like that_

 **Heichou <3:** _You’re the one asking a gay man in a relationship to send you nudes when you already have someone who could send you personalised pictures._

 **Potato Girl:** _yh look it’s not my fault he’s not satisfactory_

 **Female Freckles:** _lmao imagine we added him in_

 **Potato Girl:** _we already talked about this he knows_

 **Female Freckles:** _I stg sasha u bully him 😂_

 **Horseface:** _u know i thought yeager and his angry bf were the weirdest couple but uve got them stumped_

 **Heichou <3: ** _Angry?_

 **Horseface:** _srry typo_

 **Heichou <3: ** _Hm._

 **Potato Girl:** _hes chill w it_

 **You:** _me = confusion_

 **Arm-In:** _When are you not confused?_

_Sigh._

**Annie R U Ok?:** _I don’t know how u put up with him_

 **Arm-In:** _It’s hard sometimes but doable. He needs us anyway so we can’t abandon him._

 **MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _He'd be an absolutely catastrophic mess if we weren’t here to guide him along in life._

 **You:** _WHAT HOW HAS THIS TURNED AGAINST ME ONCE AGAIN_

 **_@Heichou <3_ ** _SEE THIS IS WHAT I HAVE TO PUT UP W ON A DAILY BASIS_

 **Heichou <3: ** _My poor baby._

 **You:** _I know my life is so tragic I need a hug_

**_Heichou <3 sent a gif._ **

**Horseface:** _did he rlly just send a gif of 2 bears hugging_

 **Female Freckles:** _that’s not something I thought I’d see one day_

 **You:** _oi leave him alone 😡😡_

 **Heichou <3: ** _Thank you._

 **Pringle Genius:** _what is going on here and who is prissy goth dude_

 **Female Freckles:** _oh my go-_

_Connie_

_Prissy goth dude is the contact name u have for Levi, Eren’s bf???_

**Pringle Genius:** _ohhhh_

_why is his name here?_

**Horseface:** _hes been added to the gc_

 **Muscle Man:** _rip Connie just exposed himself_

 **Female Freckle:** **_@Heichou <3 _ ** _pls have some mercy on Connie he’s really just as stupid as he looks_

 **Heichou <3: ** _‘Prissy Goth Dude’?_

**Female Freckles: 👀**

**Heichou <3: ** _It’s emo, not goth._

 **Pringle Genius:** _ahhh Thx man that’s solid_

_There all fixed_

**You:** _y does Connie get such gentle treatment and when I say something bad I get in trouble_

 **Female Freckles:** _trouble Huh? 👀_

 **Potato Girl:** _he means he gets a good ol spanking on the ass_

 **You:** THAT IS NOT WHAT I SAID

 **Potato Girl:** _no but that’s what u meant we’ve seen the marks_

 **You:** _wait what_

_When have u ever seen my arse_

**Potato Girl:** _AH SO U ADMIT IT U DO GET SPANKED_

 **Arm-In:** _Sigh._

 **MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _Carla is genuinely worried for you, Eren._

 **You:** _wait what do u mean_

 **Arm-In:** _She’s on the phone with Carla and I think your mum asked what Mikasa was sighing about._

 **You:** _DONT TELL MY MUM LEVI SPANKS ME WTF MIKASA_

 **Heichou <3:** _I don’t even have anything to say._

 **Horseface:** _wow he rlly just exposed u 2_

 **Female Freckles:** _are we surprised though?_

 **Potato Girl:** _nope 😔_

 **Genius Pringle:** _uh so is anyone updating the chart_

 **Potato Girl:** _oh sh*t ur right lemme go do that_

 **Heichou <3: ** _The chart?_

 **Female Freckles:** _uh huh we have a chart and we’ve all placed bets on what u and Eren have done so everyone who bet on u spanking Eren is winning some cash_

 **You:** _UR DOING WHAT_

 **Actual Angel:** _a chart. Ymir just explained._

 **You:** _HISTORIA?!?! YOURE IN ON IT WTF_

 **Male Freckles:** _you’re the only one not in on it. 🥺_

 **You:** _MARCO?!?!!?!!????_

 **Horseface:** _oi dont attack my bf_

 **You:** **_@Arm-In @MiKasa Es Su Casa_ ** _please tell me ur not in on it too_

 **Annie R U Ok?:** _Armin made it_

 **Arm-In:** _If you weren’t so open about your private life, it wouldn’t have come to this._

 **Heichou <3: ** **_@you_ ** _What the actual f*ck are you telling everyone?_

 **You:** _NOTHING I STG THIS ISNT MY FAULT_

 **Potato Girl:** _careful Eren is bout to get another spanking_

**Pringle Genius: 🍿**

**Heichou <3: ** _What does this chart look like exactly?_

**_Female Freckles sent a .pdf file._ **

> **RIREN / ERERI BETS**
> 
> **EREN GIVETH BJ**
> 
> **Bets:** _Ymir; Reiner; Armin; Marco_
> 
> **Reality:** _eren is getting down on his knees 👀_
> 
> **EREN RECEIVETH SPANKING**
> 
> **Bets:** _Connie; Jean; Mikasa; Armin; Ymir; Sasha; Reiner; Bertholdt_
> 
> **Reality:** _new development yesss_
> 
> **EREN TOPETH**
> 
> **Bets:** _Armin_
> 
> **Reality:** _WTF HOW I DONT UNDERSTAND BUT YES F U ARMIN_
> 
> **SEXETH OUTSIDETH**
> 
> **Bets:** _Armin; Ymir, Historia; Annie; Sasha_
> 
> **Reality:** _aeroport/parents’ house/car/beach/hotel/levi’s workplace (shame Eren shame)_
> 
> **INTERCOURSE WITHIN CONFINES OF A CLEANSING DEVICE**
> 
> **Bets:** _Mikasa; Ymir; Armin; Jean; Marco; Sasha; Connie; Annie_
> 
> **Reality:** _yep 💦_
> 
> **VOYEURISM SEXUAL ANYTHING**
> 
> **Bets:**
> 
> **Reality:** _that live feat. the anal plug he got us there wow_
> 
> **THREESOME**
> 
> **Bets:** _Jean; Connie; Sasha_
> 
> **Reality:** _no answer yet_

**Heichou <3: ** _Who the f*ck thought up these sh*tty titles?_

 **You:** _IS THAT WHAT HAS U CONCERNED_

 **Heichou <3: ** _What they’re doing is pretty harmless, especially if you’re the one sharing everything about our sex life._

 **You:** _I’m literally not sharing anything I promise_

 **Heichou <3: ** _Even accidentally?_

 **You:** _uh_

 **Heichou <3: ** _That’s what I thought._

_I still love you. <3 _

**You:** _omg ilyt 🥺🥰❤️_

 **Female Freckles:** _why was that actually such a super cute exchange_

 **Potato Girl:** _idk man but like wow my heart beats for them_

_I still want nudes tho_

**_Heichou <3 sent a photo._ **

**You:** _did u seriously send her what u sent me yesterday_

 **Potato Girl:** _OH MY GOD YAYYYYYYY_

 **Female Freckles:** _I want to say someone pls burn my eyes out but wow 🤤_

 **Horseface:** _well_

 **Muscle Man:** _wow daddy 🥵_

 **Pringle Genius:** _WHY ARE THERE ALWAYS PICS OF NAKED PEOPLE WHEN I COME ON HERE_

 **Heichou <3: ** _I thought I could be kind for once._

 **You:** _stop that I want u all to myself_

 **Heichou <3: ** _Oh, really?_

 **_You:_ ** _yes ur mine 😡_

 **Heichou <3: ** _I wouldn’t worry too much, if I were you; she’s not getting anymore._

 **Potato Girl:** _now that’s where I disagree_

_Y’all can be as yucky and cute as you want_

_But y’all aren’t getting in my way of obtaining good sexual content 💅_

**Heichou <3: ** _I’m the provider and if my boyfriend says no then he says no. 💅_

 **Potato Girl:** _y would u listen to him when u can listen to meeeee_

 **Heichou <3: ** _I repeat: b o y f r i e n d._

 **Potato Girl:** _now ur just being difficult_

 **Heichou <3: ** _What? Wanting to only send nudes to my boyfriend is being difficult?_

 **Potato Girl:** _sharing is caring young man_

 **Heichou <3: ** _I have an OF with videos and pictures, is that not enough?_

 **Potato Girl:** _nah dude you’ve been slow in uploading_

 **Heichou <3:** _You do know I have a job… and a RELATIONSHIP, right?_

 **You:** _🥰_

 **Heichou <3: ** _ <3 _

**Potato Girl:** _yes but u have fans, like me, who deserve spicy content_

 **Heichou <3:** _Message me privately there if you want something special. Eren did that once and I delivered, didn’t I?_

 **You:** _yah_

 **Horseface:** _hold on a sec ur telling me eren subscribed 2 his bfs of_

_was ur sex life that dry_

**You:** _NO THATS NOT WHAT HAPPENED_

_I mean it is_

_But also not for the reasons u think_

**Female Freckles:** _I’m genuinely curious as to what reasons couldve pushed u to subscribe to your boyfriend’s OnlyFans… when he sends u nudes for free???_

 **You:** _uh honestly I don’t know how to justify what I did_

 **MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _I knew the midget was a bad influence on you, making you spend your money recklessly like that._

 **You:** _NO HE BROUGHT ME DINNER AFTER 😭_

 **Arm-In:** _bought*_

 _It’s okay,_ **_@MiKasa Es Su Casa_ ** _, they were just playing a sexual game._

 **MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _What kind of game is that?_

 **Arm-In:** _Orgasm denial, if I’m not wrong?_

 **MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _What on earth is that?_

 **Heichou <3: ** _It’s self-explanatory. You deny someone an orgasm._

 **Female Freckles:** _I can feel Eren’s mortification from all the way over here_

 **Heichou <3: ** _It’s not my fault he tells everyone everything._

 **You:** _WAT I LEGIT HAVENT BEEN SAYING ANYTHING_

 **Arm-In:** _Sigh._

 **Annie R U Ok?:** _He sounds like a right deal to put up with._

 **Heichou <3: ** _You don’t even know the half of it._

 **Annie R U Ok?:** _I can only imagine and it’s quite frightening_

 **Female Freckles:** _isn’t this the part where Eren says F U ALL IMMA GO FCK MY BOYFRIEND AT LEAST HE LOVES ME_

 **Potato Girl:** _but Levi’s with us now… 😈_

 **Heichou <3: ** _If he asks…_

 **You:** **_@Heichou <3 _ ** _Sex?_

 **Heichou <3:** _No._

 **Horseface:** _lol did he rlly just_

 **Pringle Genius:** _blue balls is a thing_

 **Female Freckles:** _LMAOOOO I LOVE THIS GUY_

 **Actual Angel:** _poor baby. 🥺_

 **You:** **_@Heichou <3_ ** _u said if I asked_

 **Heichou <3: ** _I didn’t give you my answer. I just trailed off with an ellipsis._

 **You:** _a what now_

 **Heichou <3: ** _…_

 **You:** _Don’t ignore me 😡_

 **Arm-In:** _No, Eren, an ellipsis is …_

 **You:** _STOP MOCKING ME LIKE THAT TELL ME WHAT IT IS_

 **Heichou <3: ** _You little sh*t, use those brain cells I know you have deep within you._

 **You:** _LITTLE?! I’ll have you know I’m 23cm taller than u_

 **Heichou <3: ** _I want to murder your sh*tty self and get rid of the body where none of your sh*tty friends will ever find it._

 **Genius Pringle:** _did we just get insulted_

 **You:** _no that’s how he shows affection 🥰_

 **Heichou <3: ** _No, that’s how I show you that I’m so done with your stupidity._

 **You:** _🌈 a f f e c t i o n 🌈_

 **Heichou <3: ** _I can’t with you._

 **Potato Girl:** _the contrast between the two of them is unreal_

 **Female Freckles:** _I don’t understand how but it works_

 **Horseface:** _thats bc theyre the only 1s who could ever love each other_

_weirdos_

**You:** _hey Levi isn’t a weirdo 😡_

 **Potato Girl:** _*hot weirdo but a weirdo nonetheless_

 **You:** _ok maybe a little bit_

_but I love him anyway 🥰❤️💕_

**Heichou <3: ** _Appreciated._

 **You:** _u could be more emotional sometimes u know_

 **Heichou <3: ** _I’ve sent two hearts already, that’s enough for today._

 **You:** _ahhh bc u love me so much u get overwhelmed_

 **Heichou <3: ** _No, it’s because you’re a needy puppy who requires love and affection every hour of every day. I’m trying to wean you off of it._

 **MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _If you succeed, I’ll think a little higher of you._

 **You:** _Mikasa what_

 **Arm-In:** _It’s a real problem, Eren._

 **Annie R U Ok?:** _you brave soldiers honestly_

 **_Potato Girl changed the name from_ ** **Class 104 Survivors and Levi** **_to_ ** **Survivors Dealing w/Eren’s BS** **_._ **

**You:** _WHAT_

 **Potato Girl:** _u have committed great crimes_

 **You:** _what fck how did u find out about that_

 **Potato Girl:** _WAIT WHAT YOUVE COMMITTED A CRIME_

 **You:** _U JUST SAID U KNEW_

 **Potato Girl:** _I DIDNT MEAN AN ACTUAL CRIME_

 **Female Freckles:** _OML EREN WHAT HAVE U DONE_

 **Heichou <3: ** _Eren, what the f*ck?_

 **MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _Eren, what have you done? I’m going to have to tell Carla and Grisha._

 **Arm-In:** _Sigh._

 **You:** _IT’S JEAN’S FAULT BLAME THE HORSESH*T_

 **Heichou <3: ** **_@Horseface_ ** _Come here._

 **Horseface:** _wtf yeager u snitch_

 **Male Freckles:** _Jean? 🥺_

 **Actual Angel:** _Eren! look at what you’ve done! you’ve made Marco upset. 😕_

 **You:** _NO NO BUT JTS JEANS FAULT_

 **Heichou <3: ** _Speak._

 **You:** _I SWEAR ITS NOT AS BAD AS IT SOUNDS_

 **Heichou <3: ** _What did you do, brat?_

 **Potato Girl:** _oh sh*t the brat nickname is out this is bad_

 **Female Freckles:** _RIP Eren_

 **You:** _STOP THAT 😭_

 **Heichou <3: ** _Just speak up, you little sh*t._

 **Genius Pringle:** _was it that time Eren and jean got high and ended up naked in the bath together?_

 **Female Freckles:** _the fact that no one has sent a text in the last five minutes speaks volumes_

 **Genius Pringle:** _oh I thought I lost internet_

 **Potato Girl:** _damn that was not what I expected_

 **Actual Angel:** _goodness. 😳_

 **Female Freckles:** _cover ur eyes Historia ur too innocent for this_

**Actual Angel: 🙈**

**Arm-In:** _I think this is the first time I’ve been made aware of something I had no prior knowledge of._

 **Heichou <3: ** **_@Horseface @You_ ** _Come here, you sh*ts, you have some explaining to do._

**Potato Girl: ☕️**

**Female Freckles: 🍿**

**Genius Pringle:** **_🥨_ **

**Potato Girl:** _wtf why a pretzel Connie?_

 **Genius Pringle:** _I thought we were just listing random food_

 **Female Freckles:** _I cannot w u_

 **Male Freckles:** _Jean? Eren?_

 **Muscle Man:** _The horse and the Suicidal Maniac have left this earth._

 **Stickman:** _wait what jean and Eren took a bath together??_

**Heichou <3:**

_Oi, brat, get your arse over here right this minute._

**You:**

_yes 👋_

**Heichou <3:**

_Explain._

**You:**

_I promise it’s not as bad as it sounds_

**Heichou <3:**

_You took a bath with the horse?_

**You:**

_No ok so_

_I mean we did_

_But_

_it’s not wat u think_

**Heichou <3:**

_Explain instead of blabbering like a flailing fish._

**You:**

_Ok so_

_connie hooked us up and we got rlly high_

_and then if i remember correctly_

_we were really hot so we thought taking a bath together would help us cool down_

_what we didn’t plan was jean getting a boner_

**Heichou <3:**

_Don’t tell me you, being the kind soul you are, helped him with it?_

**You:**

_NO_

_OF COURSE NOT_

_I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON UR DICK_

**Heichou <3:**

_Uh huh._

**You:**

_SO_

_what we did_

_Is we took a bath_

_And cooled down_

_and then_

_I um_

_well_

_i sprayed jean with cold water_

_Like the genius that I am_

**Heichou <3:**

_Yes?_

**You:**

_Good news is his boner went away_

**Heichou <3:**

_What’s the bad news?_

**You:**

_I may or may not have completely drenched our clothes and our phones_

**Heichou <3:**

_You imbecile._

**You:**

_so basically I’m in debt_

_and_

_uh_

**Heichou <3:**

_Speak up._

**You:**

_we were at connie’s place_

_which is right across from my brother’s place_

_like it’s the flat across the corridor_

**Heichou <3:**

_I see._

**You:**

_and so i told jean that I would get us some clothes from my bro cause we were high and we forgot connie also owned clothes_

**Heichou <3:**

_Where was the Braincell anyway?_

**You:**

_Tbh I have no clue I imagine he was in the flat as well_

**Heichou <3:**

_You didn’t notice him?_

**You:**

_Apparently not. 😔_

**Heichou <3:**

_So you wanted to get clothes from your furry brother?_

**You:**

_Yes_

_and_

_we only found a tiny towel_

_Like smaller than a hand towel_

_and so our solution was for me to run across the hallway and knock on my brother’s door_

**Heichou <3:**

_What went wrong?_

**You:**

_I SWEAR NO ONE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THERE_

_THE HALLWAY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE EMPTY_

_and it was_

_until_

_some grandma came out of the lift_

_and i looked like one of those Greek statues with their leaves, except I had a baby towel_

**Heichou <3:**

_Oh goodness._

**You:**

_SO_

_I NEVER MADE IT TO THE FLAT_

_AND THE OLD LADY CALLED THE POLICE_

**Heichou <3:**

_I can’t decide whether I should laugh or cry at how stupid you are._

**You:**

_I cried_

**Heichou <3:**

_Really?_

**You:**

_Yes the police came and I was naked, high off my arse and soaking wet_

_So I started crying_

_and the policeman found the situation so funny_

_he ended up giving me a warning not to get high and naked again_

_but he said that since my intentions were honestly quite pure and i just wanted to get clothes from my bro_

_he felt bad bringing me in and fining me_

**Heichou <3:**

_So you’re telling me that I was unaware that you had taken a bath with the horse, destroyed two phones and been almost arrested for public exhibitionism?_

**You:**

_Basically_

_But I thought it was unnecessary to tell u since Apart from the in debt thing everything turned out alright 🥰🥰_

**Heichou <3:**

_I’m so ashamed of you right now, but also amused beyond belief._

**You:**

_U sound so stoic I can’t even tell if ur amused or not._

**Heichou <3:**

_No, I’m laughing. Ha._

**You:**

_I really can’t tell w u_

**Survivors Dealing w/Eren’s BS**

**MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _Eren. We need to talk about you getting high and running out into hallways naked._

 **Female Freckles:** _U DID WHAT_

 **Potato Girl:** _OML WTFFFF_

 **You:** _WHAT HOW DID U FIND OUT_

 **Arm-In:** _I told Mikasa._

 **You:** _HOW TF I ONLY TOLD LEVI_

 **MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _It doesn’t matter. What does matter is the fact that you almost got arrested for public exhibitionism._

 **Female Freckles:** _I CANNOT BREATHE OMFGGGG_

 **Genius Pringle:** _I have it all on video I just completely forgot I had it_

 **Potato Girl:** _WHEN WERE U PLANBIBG ON SHARING IT_

 **Genius Pringle:** _I'M SORRY I FORGOT ABOUT JT_

 **Potato Girl:** _SHAME CONNIE SHAME_

 **You:** _WDYM U HAVE IT ON VIDEO_

 **Genius Pringle:** _lemme find it so I can send it_

 **You:** _NO DO NOT SEND IT_

 **Female Freckles:** _oh my don’t send it I can’t take anymore 😂😂_

 **Actual Angel:** _don’t send it i don’t think Ymir can take much more. she’s not making any sounds anymore, she’s just wheezing._

 **Potato Girl:** _SEND IT DUDE_

 **You:** _DO NOT SEND UT_

 **Female Freckles:** _SENDSDDD_

**_Genius Pringle sent a video._ **

**You:** _NO_

 **Heichou <3: ** _You were right, you really did cry._

 **Female Freckles:** _OH MY EIDJNDB I CANTODIE HJDJS YOU CRIED EREN I CANT_

 **Potato Girl:** _I'M GONNA PEE MYSELF OMFGGG_

 **Male Freckles:** _At least I know what happened now, Jean was refusing to tell me._ **_@Horseface_ ** _I really don’t care that you took a bath with Eren_

 **Muscle Man:** _it’s not like we haven’t seen each other’s dicks before_

 **Male Freckles:** _besides, I know you would never cheat on me and I know Eren wouldn’t cheat on Levi either_

 **Heichou <3: ** _This entire situation is hilarious for me. Ha._

 **Genius Pringle:** _is he laughing or not_

 **You:** _no no he’s laughing_

 **Female Freckles:** _wjere has jean gone? P*ssy_

 **Male Freckles:** **_@Horseface_ ** _?_

 **Horseface:** _my mum called me & she wanted 2 know y i was taking baths w ppl that arent my bf _

**Female Freckles:** _OMGGG XDDDDDD_

 **Potato Girl:** _u guys are in so much sh*t_

 **Horseface:** _fck u yeager this is all ur fault_

 **You:** HOW IS THIS MY FAULT

 **Horseface:** _ur the one who fcking sprayed my phone wet my clothes & went outside naked in front of an old lady _

**Heichou <3: ** _Shame on you, Eren, honestly._

 **You:** _what but babyyyy 🥺_

 **Heichou <3: ** _No._

 **You:** _wtf do u mean no_

 **Heichou <3: ** _No means no._

 **You:** _yes but I want love and affection 🥰_

 **Heichou <3: ** _No, you want attention._

 **MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _First time I agree with the midget._

 **Heichou <3: ** _Stop calling me that._

 **Potato Girl:** _OH MY POTATOES IS THE LONG AWAITED ACKERFIGHT FINALLY GOING TO GO DOWN_

 **Arm-In:** _Mikasa, be the better Ackerman._

 **MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _._

 **Heichou <3: ** _Running away — typical._

 **You:** _shush I love both of u don’t fight_

 **Horseface:** _but do they love u thats the ?_

 **You:** _stfu horseface of course they love me_

 **Heichou <3:** _Debatable._

 **You:** _ur lying I know u love me_

 **Heichou <3: ** _Not much._

 **Female Freckles:** _eren just can’t face the fact that his bf only likes him for his dick_

 **Heichou <3: ** _I do really like your dick but it doesn’t go much further than that._

 **Potato Girl:** _says the man who waited a year to get laid_

 **You:** _see u do love me_

 **Heichou <3: ** _Of course I love you, you sh*tty brat._

 **Genius Pringle:** _sooo Eren wanted attention and he got it?_

 **Potato Girl:** _omg ur right Connie I knew u had a brain in there somewhere_

 **Genius Pringle:** _OI I AM A GENIUS 😎_

 **Female Freckles:** _to translate what Connie said: Levi is whipped_

 **Arm-In:** _I thought we were already aware of this?_

 **Heichou <3: ** _What the f*ck does ‘whipped’ even mean?_

 **Annie R U Ok?:** _you grandpa_

_it means that Eren has you wrapped around his finger_

**Heichou <3: ** _First of all: you’re a rude sh*t._

_Second of all: that is not true._

**Female Freckles:** _oh but it is dear boy_

 **Heichou <3:** _I’m not f*cking whipped, I can say no to him if I want to._

 **Potato Girl:** _lmao no u can’t_

 **You:** _🥺 👉👈 ily 💞_

 **Heichou <3: ** _I love you too._

_ <3 _

**Annie R U Ok?:** _see? Whipped._

 **Heichou <3: ** _You really want to say that again?_

 **You:** _wait no calm down don’t murder my friends it’s not a bad thing ily v much and ur not whipped promise 🤞❤️_

 **Heichou <3: ** _Hm._

 **Annie R U Ok?:** _Yeah calm down, you’re too agitated for your little body to contain_

 **Potato Girl:** _oh sh*t_

 **Female Freckles:** _Annie is on fire_ **_@Arm-In_ ** _hold ur gf back we kinda wanna live_

 **Annie R U Ok?:** _someone has to knock him down a few pegs bc Eren sure as hell isn’t going to do it_

 **You:** _heyyyy what does that mean?_

 **Annie R U Ok?:** _are you telling me that right now, you have the guts to stand up to your boyfriend?_

 **You:** _… no_

 **Annie R U Ok?:** _exactly_

 **You:** _but I just don’t want to make him sad 🥺_

 **Annie R U Ok?:** _standing up to him is not making him ‘sad’_

 **MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _She’s right._

 **You:** _OF COURSE U WOULD SIDE W HER_

 **Horseface:** _oi dont attack mikasa its not her fault ur bf is off throwing a tantrum_

 **Heichou <3: ** _I’m not throwing a tantrum, horsesh*t, I just needed a break from all of you annoying little sh*ts and your tendency of being sh*tty pains in the arse._

_Except Eren, of course._

**You:** _🥰🥰_

 **Heichou <3: ** _You’re an extreme pain in the arse._

 **You:** _WHAT_

 **Female Freckles:** _LMAOOOOO_

 **Potato Girl:** _for a sec I was bout to get all mad but honestly I can’t now that he’s clarified you’re the worst of them all_

 **You:** _honestly u offend me_

 **Heichou <3: ** _And you piss me off._

 **Horseface:** _legit is ur relationship just ily i hate u ily lets fck_

 **Arm-In:** _Completely._

 **You:** _u guys r horrible to me_

 **Heichou <3: ** _It’s out of love._

 **You:** _love my arse u love to bully me_

 **Heichou <3: ** _Well, I’m not exactly going to baby you. You have your mum for that._

 **Genius Pringle:** _I keep forgetting Eren’s a mummy’s boy_

 **Horseface:** _^^_

 **You:** _u can’t talk ur mum babies u more than me_

 **Horseface:** _yh but i stand up 2 her_

 **MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _You do have a tendency of letting Carla baby you._

 **Arm-In:** _And you enjoy it._

 **You:** _OMG STOP_

 **Heichou <3: ** _You know, I got into an argument with your mum because you weren’t wearing the clothes she bought you anymore? She claimed I was corrupting you and soon you’d be dressing like an angry zombie boy._

 **Potato Girl:** _She clearly hasn’t noticed that Eren still dresses all pastel and bright colours_

 **Heichou <3: ** _His mum is hellbent on the idea that I’m corrupting him. Little does she know he’s a kinky little bastard with or without me. All I did was make him lose his virginity._

 **Female Freckles:** _tbh it was kinda obvious he wasn’t innocent at all_

 **Heichou <3: ** _Do you want to know what I thought when I met him?_

 **Potato Girl:** _oh my potatoes yes tell us please_

 **Heichou <3: ** _I thought he was cute and I was certain he was a virgin but I could just tell he was far from being innocent at all. Imagine my disappointment when I had to wait a year before we fcked._

 **Potato Girl:** _goodness I can just imagine how long that mustve felt_

_Nicolo and I slept together the first month and I would not have waited any longer_

**Heichou <3: ** _I will admit that a whole year was starting to feel quite long but the untouched potential kept me going._

 **Female Freckles:** _worth the wait?_

**_Heichou <3 sent a photo._ **

**Heichou <3: ** _What do you think?_

 **You:** _OI I JUST GOT TO UR PLACE Y R U ALREADY BULLYING ME_

 **Potato Girl:** _considering the hickies on ur neck i dont think hes done with u_

 **Heichou <3: ** _They are from yesterday so maybe I should leave some new ones…_

 **You:** _pls do 😝_

 **Horseface:** _sasha did u rlly send them off 2 go fck_

 **Potato Girl:** _apparently so_

_Damn they’re horny_

**Arm-In:** _Sigh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s that! To be honest, this is just how I imagine all their conversations to go in a modern AU and Eren almost getting arrested because of Jean? I can totally picture it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I hope you have a lovely day! <3


	14. Indulgence? I think not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hectic happenings! Levi asks Armin for advice, the 104 Class Survivors hold a competition and Levi gets on his knees for Eren...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot sounds like a mess (it probably is) but I think it’s just an all around good time (at least I hope). 😅 I had a right laugh writing it and a bit of crack never hurt anyone. 😂 There is some naughty Ereri goodness at the end for the dirty souls out there (#guilty). 😏😉
> 
> Chapter warning: 18+ NSFW at the end

**LEVI’S POV**

**You:**

_ Coconut. _

**Coconut:**

_ Yes? _

**You:**

_ I need your opinion on something. _

**Coconut:**

_ Yes? _

**You:**

_ Now, I’m not one to give a sh*t about what people think but everyone keeps saying I indulge Eren too much and I’m somewhat interested in your stance concerning this. _

**Coconut:**

_ I keep forgetting you’re actually literate. _

**You:**

_ Ha. _

**Coconut:**

_ To answer your question: I think that when one is in a relationship, one tends to be more indulgent of their partner. Now, I’m not aware of absolutely everything that the two of you do on a sexual level but from what I do know, yes, you do indulge him quite a bit. I’m going to assume you’re talking about sex because I doubt you have any scrupules about saying no to Eren if he were to ask to go eat out, for example. Do correct me if I’m wrong. _

**You:**

_ No, you’re right. If I let Eren eat out every time he asked, he would just be 90% chip; I digress: should I say no to him more often, even if I’m in the mood? _

**Coconut:**

_ XD. _

_ Depends. If you want to be somewhat more authoritative or just want to limit how many times you two engage in sexual activities courtesy of Eren’s request, then yes, you should say no more often. _

**You:**

_ I see. This is all because his sh*tty friends won’t stop intervening and making me actually think about this sh*t. _

**Coconut:**

_ I think it’s because we’re all used to seeing Eren constantly get what he wants because everyone indulges him - especially his mother. _

**You:**

_ Don’t even get me started on Carla. _

**Coconut:**

_ Is she still accusing you of corrupting him? _

**You:**

_ The words ‘sex cult’ came up last time. _

**Coconut:**

_ Oh, goodness. I can try and have a word with her, if you want? _

**You:**

_ I’m not sure if it’ll change much but you can try. I think she just has trouble accepting the fact that her son has had sex… with me. _

**Coconut:**

_ Maybe it’s because of your OnlyFans? She has that stereotypical image of sex workers being very libidinous? _

**You:**

_ She’s clearly never seen me when I wake up. _

**Coconut:**

_ I feel as if Eren would disagree with that statement. _

**You:**

_ I doubt it. _

**Coconut:**

_ I’ll ask. _

**_Coconut sent a photo._ **

> **Eren Yeager:**
> 
> _ I'm sleeping at levi’s so dont wait up _

> **You:**
> 
> _ Okay, have fun. :D _

> **Eren Yeager:**
> 
> _ Thanks!!! _

> **You:**
> 
> _ Eren? Does Levi exert lust when he wakes up? _

> **Eren Yeager:**
> 
> _ does that mean is he hot? _

> **You:**
> 
> _ Basically. _

> **Eren Yeager:**
> 
> _ Uh yh have u seen him??? when is he not hot? I’m the one who looks gross when i wake up _

**Coconut:**

_ What did I say? _

**You:**

_ He’s biased. _

**Coconut:**

_ What about Sasha? I can ask her too. _

**You:**

_ She’s biased too. _

**Coconut:**

_ Face it, you’re a sex symbol and it does make somewhat sense that your boyfriend’s mum would be slightly concerned. _

**You:**

_ I understand that but I wish she would just comprehend that her son is not a virgin. _

**Coconut:**

_ Clearly not. I would say her witnessing it might convince her but I don’t think that’s something either of you want to partake in. _

**You:**

_ Please, no. His brother was already enough. _

**Coconut:**

_ Zeke? _

**You:**

_ I’m unaware of him having a second brother. Furry bastard. _

**Coconut:**

_ I’m curious, what on earth did he see and why such a pejorative nickname? _

**You:**

_ Furry bastard because he’s hairy and he’s also a piece of sh*t; he has this sh*tty tendency of wanting to brag about his height. _

_ We were at Eren’s house and it was night so we thought everyone was asleep but his brother thought that barging into Eren’s room at 1:00 AM was a brilliant idea. _

**Coconut:**

_ You poor soul. It’s Zeke though, he probably laughed it off, correct? _

**You:**

_ Basically, but he’s a sh*t and he kept making jokes at the breakfast table. I think Carla caught on and she was not happy. _

**Coconut:**

_ She’ll accept you one day. Look, I’ll try and put in a good word for you. She’ll listen to me so it’ll help. On your side, try and stand your ground a bit more with Eren and then people won’t be able to say you’re too indulgent. _

**You:**

_ Will do. I appreciate it. This goes without saying but do not mention this conversation to anyone. _

**Coconut:**

_ Of course not. _

* * *

**EREN’S POV**

‘Levi…’ Eren trailed off, looking over at his boyfriend from where he was seated on the couch.

‘Eren…’ Levi imitated, walking over and sitting beside him.

Eren sat up and kneeled next to him, Levi readjusting his position so he could look at him as he spoke. ‘Wanna f*ck?’ he asked with a grin.

Levi was about to indulge him, and himself, by agreeing but then his conversation with Armin flew back into his head and he decided otherwise. ‘No.’

Eren frowned, confused since that was the first time Levi had actually properly refused. ‘What? Why?’

The raven smirked and cupped his boyfriend’s face. ‘Because you’re too needy.’ He pressed a small kiss against his lips before moving back and getting up.

‘I am not needy!’ Eren denied, scrambling up and following his boyfriend.

Levi stopped in his tracks, Eren crashing into him and holding onto his arms to avoid toppling backwards. ‘You are needy and clumsy,’ Levi pointed out, turning and facing him.

Eren let go of him and crossed his arms. ‘Clumsy yes, needy no.’

Levi poked him between his eyes. ‘I shan’t have sex with you so go do something else.’

‘Is it because you don’t love me anymore? Because you’re breaking up with me?’ Eren asked, spewing out what Levi would classify as ‘panicked bullsh*t’.

‘What the f*ck? Of course I’m not breaking up with you. You’re being dramatic. I just don’t want to have sex, it happens,’ Levi explained.

‘Hmph,’ Eren grumbled, ‘well, whatever, I’m just going to go and wallow in my rejection.’

Levi nodded and pulled his head down so that he could press a kiss against his cheek. ‘Good idea. I’m going to go do something productive,’ he told him, pulling away and heading into the second bedroom, where he was most likely going to reply to ‘clients’.

_ Pft, so other people get to see him naked but not me. _ Eren went and slumped on the couch, grabbing his phone and opening his messages with Armin.

**You:**

_ Levi is being a pain in the arse _

_ and not the good kind 😒 _

**Arm-In:**

_ Tell me. _

**You:**

_ so like i asked to have sex bc that’s what couples do _

_ and he was like n o _

_ And I was like but y _

_ And he said _

_ THAT I WAS _

_ NEEDY?!?!?!??!?!!? _

_ Like exsqueeze me????? When have I ever been fcking needy _

_ He’s just ungrateful SMH _

**Arm-In:**

_ Ah, I see. You’re not needy, per se, but you are very passionate. _

**You:**

_ See I’m not fcking needy _

_ he’s just being a dick _

_ BuT I mean it’s Levi when is he not being a dick to me 😒😒😒 _

**Arm-In:**

_ Maybe he just didn’t want to have sex? Sometimes I’m not in the mood and sometimes Annie isn't, it happens. _

**You:**

_ yeah but like _

_ Levi is always horny tooooo _

_ So like _

_ why now _

_ maybe he really does wanna break up with me 😭😭😭 _

_ omg no Armin what if he breaks up with me _

_ No he can’t do that 😭😭😭 I’ll die _

**Arm-In:**

_ Eren. _

_ Levi is not breaking up with you. He loves you too much to ever break up with you. He just doesn’t want to have sex. Are you ever not in the mood? _

**You:**

_ certainly not _

_ I’m not a meanie like him 😡😡 _

**Arm-In:**

_ Ah, I see. _

_ So… you are needy? _

**You:**

_ Stfu I am not needy _

**Class 104 Survivors**

**You:** _ guys am I needy?? _

**Female Freckles:** _ is that actually a question? _

**Horseface:** _ so much _

**Male Freckles:** _ a little bit, yes. _

**Actual Angel:** _ yes. 🥺 _

**MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _ You’ve always been needy, ever since you were a little boy. _

**Annie R U Ok?:** _ duh. I don’t get how Armin puts up with you. _

**Muscle Man:** _ uhhh yah  _

**Stickman:** _ ^ _

**Potato Girl:** _ LMAOOOO WHAT KINDA QUESTION IS THAT _

**Genius Pringle:** _ Eren not needy? When??? _

**Arm-In:** _ Sigh. _

_ What did I say? _

_ Eren is annoyed because Levi said no to having sex with him. _

**You:** _ smh he’s being a pain in the arse _

**Potato Girl:** _ 👀 I don’t have that problem _

**Genius Pringle:** _ same _

**Potato Girl:** _ U DONT EVEN HAVE A GF WATCHA TALKIN BOUT _

**Genius Pringle:** _ SO???? I CAN STILL HAVE SEX _

**Potato Girl:** _ WHO TF WOULD SLEEP W UR BALD ASS ANYWAY _

**Genius Pringle:** _THAT GIRL WE MET THE OTHER DAY AT THE PUB_

**Potato Girl:** _ NO FCKIN WAY _

**Genius Pringle:** _ YEAH 😎😎 I GOT HER NUMBER AND EVERYTHING _

**Potato Girl:** _ OMG NO WAY I DUNNO IF I SHOULD BE PROUD OR SHOOK _

_ BOTH _

_ YES BOIIII YOU GET THAT VAGINA _

_ ALSO WTF CONNIE HOW TF _

**Female Freckles:** _ when they start talking my brain cells go on holiday _

**Horseface:** _ lmao facts _

**Genius Pringle:** _ STFU u guys are jelly _

**Potato Girl:** _ ^^ yeah don’t bring my boy down like that _

**Genius Pringle:** _ yeah don’t bring ur negative energy here _

**Potato Girl:** _ was she any good? _

**Genius Pringle:** _ ah yh a good lay would recommend 70% she had nice boobs _

**Potato Girl:** _ we stan u should call her again _

**Actual Angel:** _ a woman isn’t only defined by her chest size! _

**Horseface:** _ ur just saying that bc ymir has the flattest chest out there _

**Actual Angel:** _ and she looks amazing! 🥰❤️ _

**Genius Pringle:** _ sozzy if we like a little more breasts on our girls _

**Potato Girl:** _ ^^ _

**Actual Angel:** _ well Ymir is perfect just the way she is. 💞 _

**You:** _ connie’s got a point though _

**Horseface:** _ esp those anime girls 🤤 _

**MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _ Aren’t you two gay? _

**Horseface:** _ *bisexual _

**You:** _ *confused _

**Genius Pringle:** _ either way big boobs >> ymir  _

**Female Freckles:** _ do I need to get started on the size of ur dicks? _

_ or lack thereof _

**Potato Girl:** _ YES YMIR YES _

**Female Freckles:** _ I have seen all of you down there and none of u r impressive, except maybe Reiner _

**Muscle Man:** _ You’re a real one ymir 👊 _

**Horseface:** _ we do not have small dicks _

_ i mean except eren  _

**You:** _ stop that my dick is a good size _

**Genius Pringle:** _ sure sure _

**You:** _ u guys r just jelly _

**Horseface:** _ certainly not _

**Genius Pringle:** _ we need a classication  _

**Arm-In:** _ *classification _

_ Who would judge anyway? _

**Female Freckles:** _ me bc I’m unbiased and lesbian _

**Potato Girl:** _ I can be the advisor _

**Horseface:** _ u just want free nudes _

**Potato Girl:** _ Nah y’all think too highly of your penises. I just wanna see what all this chatter is about _

**MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _ Someone send me a message when you’re done sending pictures. _

**Annie R U Ok?:** _ ^^ _

**Female Freckles:** **_@Actual Angel_ ** _ you should leave ur too pure for this _

**Actual Angel:** _ you two are going to cheat, we need a third opinion. _

**Muscle Man:** _ she’s not wrong _

**Potato Girl:** _ Historia is secretly horny y’all I can’t the things I learn on this GC _

**Female Freckles:** _ don’t speak of my bb like that 😡 _

**Actual Angel:** _ it’s okay, only you know the truth. 💞 _

**Female Freckles:** _ 🥰 _

_ SO _

_ BROES AND H*ES (not historia, just Sasha) GET READY _

_ FOR THE DICK JUDGING COMPETITION _

**Male Freckles:** _ I think it’s my cue to leave, have fun. ❤️ _

**Potato Girl:** _ MARCO U WEAKLING _

**Actual Angel:** _ it’s okay, Marco gets a free pass. _

**Potato Girl:** _ fine _

_ well then time to pull ur pants down boyos  _

**You:** _ wait we’re actually doing this what _

**Horseface:** _ its to prove a point _

**You:** _ honestly I could just ask Levi and he’d tell me the truth _

**Arm-In:** _ He is quite brutally honest but he’s still a little biased. _

**Muscle Man:** _ ^^ _

**You:** _ Ugh fine _

_ I’m not going first _

**Female Freckles:** _ connie jean eren bertholdt reiner armin  _

**_Pringle Genius sent a photo._ **

**You:** _ oh okay we’re really doing this _

**Female Freckles:** _ jean? _

**Horseface:** _ i cant believe were doing this _

**_Horseface sent a photo._ **

**Potato Girl:** _ eren ur turn _

**You:** _ wait _

**_You sent a photo._ **

**_Stickman sent a photo._ **

**_Muscle Man sent a photo._ **

**Female Freckles:** _ Armin we’re just waiting for u _

**Arm-In:** _ I’m here. _

**_Arm-In sent a photo._ **

**Horseface:** _ since when do u have a tattoo on ur thigh  _ **_@You_ **

**You:** _ i got it like a few months ago _

**Actual Angel:** _ it looks cute. you should send us a better picture. _

**Female Freckles:** _ so the girls and I are on a chat so we’ll get back to u once we’ve decided _

_ In the meantime chat amongst yourselves _

**_You sent a photo._ **

**You:** _ well here’s the tat  _

**Horseface:** _ is that a bunch of flowers? _

**You:** _ flowers and the dessert/ice/sea/lava it’s supposed to represent the outside world in all its freedom and glory _

**Pringle Genius:** _ sounds deep _

**You:** _ it is smh _

**Horseface:** _ did u draw it or the artist _

**You:** _ it was my idea but Levi drew it 🥰 _

**Muscle Man:** _ Levi draws? _

**You:** _ yeah 🥰 he draws me stuff all the time _

**Arm-In:** _ That’s quite sweet. _

Eren was about to reply to Armin’s text when his boyfriend’s voice interrupted his thoughts: ‘I have… I have multiple questions.’ Levi was standing behind Eren, staring down at him quizzically. ‘What happened to your trousers and are you so desperate you asked your friends to send you dick pics?’

After getting over the initial shock of being surprised by his boyfriend’s sudden appearance, Eren turned to look at him. ‘Oh- uh-’ he stuttered and Levi raised an eyebrow questioningly. ‘We’re comparing dicks and the girls are judging… that’s why my trousers are… not on my legs,’ he explained, going red at what he’d just said.

‘That’s somehow even worse than you asking your friends for nudes,’ Levi remarked, going to sit on the couch next to him. He rested his head against the armrest and his legs on Eren’s bare lap.

‘Stop judging,’ Eren chastised, leaning back and opening his phone again.

**Class 104 Survivors**

**Genius Pringle:** _ where be Eren _

**Horseface:** _ @suicidalmaniac _

**Arm-In:** **_@You_** _??_

**You:** _ I’m here Levi just came and asked why there were dick pictures on my phone and why I wasnt Wearing trousers _

**Potato Girl:** _ OH MY GOD LEVI’S HERE?! _

**You:** _ I mean he’s got his feet on my lap _

**Potato Girl:** **_@Female Freckles_ ** _ u know what we have to do _

**Female Freckles:** _ 😎 _

**You:** _ I’m worried?? _

**Horseface:** _ eh only slightly concerned _

Eren looked up from his phone, noticing Levi’s look of pure confusion as he read something on his own one. His eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration and Eren’s heart fluttered at how adorable his boyfriend looked.

**Class 104 Survivors**

**You:** _ idk what theyre plannng but Levi looks confused _

**Arm-In:** _ … _

Eren looked up from his phone, after some mindless scrolling through social media, as he felt Levi’s foot prod at his groin. ‘What are you-’ he asked, squirming.

Levi smirked. ‘Oh, nothing. Don’t mind me.’

Eren shot him a glare when he pressed his socked foot harder. ‘Ow!’

‘That’s what you get for being horny all the time,’ Levi chastised.

The brunet pushed his foot off. ‘Shut up. I’m not horny right now so…’ he trailed off.

Levi just smiled and went back to looking at his screen, typing something.  _ What on earth was he doing? _

**Class 104 Survivors**

**Horseface:** _ do any of u wanna get drunk _

**You:** _ yes when _

**Horseface:** _ desperate much? _

**You:** _ stfu uni has me stressed _

**Genius Pringle:** _ this weekend? _

**You:** _ yes pls  _

**Horseface:** _ sounds good 2 me _

**Muscle Man:** _ girls included or nah? _

**Horseface:** _ yh they can cum & well tell marco when were done _

**Stickman:** _ sounds good _

**You:** _ we can do it at my place if u want _

**Horseface:** _ u just bragging bc u practically live w ur bf _

**Genius Pringle:** _ he is but i meannnnn i would take him up on that offer _

**Horseface:** _ ok fine _

**You:** _ good so it’s settled _

_ Idk if levi will be here or not _

_ I can try and kick him out if u guys want _

**Muscle Man:** _ nah it’s chill he can stay _

**Stickman:** _ it is his place after all _

**Arm-In:** _ So we all bring the usual drinks? _

**You:** _ yepppp and mikasa can cook 🥰 _

**Arm-In:** _ She is an excellent cook. :D _

_ Annie said she can come. _

**Horseface:** _ marco 2 for that matter _

**You:** _ great so we just have to tell mika, and the three girls judging our dicks _

**Horseface:** _ gr8 _

**Genius Pringle:** _ what are the girls judging anyway _

**Horseface:** _ i dont fcking know _

**Actual Angel:** _ length, attractiveness and overall desire to suck it. _

**Horseface:** _ did historia just say suck it _

**Genius Pringle: 👀** _ she’d suck mine _

**You:** _ no she wouldn’t _

**Muscle Man:** _ ^^ _

**Female Freckles:** _ OKAY SO MY DICK OWNERS _

_ firstly _

_ Historia would never suck any of you _

_ Secondly _

_ I PRESENT TO YOU THE RESULTS _

_ ~ presented by two lesbians, one hetero and one gay ~ _

**Actual Angel:** _ drumroll please. 🥰 _

**_Potato Girl sent a photo._ **

**_Potato Girl sent a photo._ **

**_Potato Girl sent a photo._ **

**_Potato Girl sent a photo._ **

> **DICK COMP MY LADIES AND LAD 🍆**

> **no chest ymir:** _ we are gathered here today to judge the idiots’ dicks _
> 
> **history gal:** _ we are. 🥰 _
> 
> **You:** _ 🥳🥳 so those dumbasses sent us lovely pictures and I think we should judge them based on beauty, length obvi and overall suckability  _
> 
> **history gal:** _ suckability? what’s that? _
> 
> **You:** _ on a scale of no to DADDY GIVE ME THAT COCK how much would u like to suck that dick _
> 
> **no chest ymir:** _ tbh ur asking 2 lesbians _
> 
> **You:** _ I trust u still have an opinion _
> 
> **no chest ymir:** _ we do 😈 _
> 
> **history gal:** _ let me make a template _
> 
> _ length: _
> 
> _ beauty: _
> 
> _ suckability: _
> 
> **You:** _ okay and for length I give u _
> 
> _ twig / stick / banana / pole / monster cock _
> 
> _ beauty _
> 
> _ burn my eyes / meh / ooh la la / mmm gimme some of that / CHOKE ME WITH THAT 🤤 _
> 
> _ suckability  _
> 
> _ pls no / i guess / why not / i’d swallow / DADDY GIVE ME THAT COCK 🥵 _
> 
> **no chest ymir:** _ I approve _
> 
> **history gal:** _ i do too. 👍 _
> 
> **You:** _ GIRLIES WE SHOULD GET LEVI IN ON IT _
> 
> **no chest ymir:** _ would he even say yes _
> 
> **You:** _ idc he’s perfect for this he knows what a good dick looks like _
> 
> **history gal:** _ she’s not wrong. _
> 
> **You:** _ alrighttt y’all won’t regret this _
> 
> **_You added_ ** **eren’s hot bf** **_to the chat_ ** **DICK COMP MY LADIES 🍆** **_._ **
> 
> **_You changed the name from_ ** **DICK COMP MY LADIES 🍆** **_to_ ** **DICK COMP MY LADIES AND LAD 🍆** **_._ **
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** _ What the f*ck is this? _
> 
> **no chest ymir:** _ the boys were arguing on who had the best dick and so we’re judging them. we need your expert judgement _
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** _ Expert judgement? _
> 
> **You:** _ arent u like super experienced _
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** _ I have seen male genitalia before, yes. _
> 
> **no chest ymir:** _ yh and I doubt Eren’s is the first you’ve sucked so u can give your opinion on suckabaility  _
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** _ Suckability? Does that mean what I think it does? _
> 
> **You:** _ probably _
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** _ What do I get out of it? _
> 
> **You:** _ a dick pic from ur beloved bf? _
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** _ I could literally ask him to pull his boxers down right now. _
> 
> **history gal:** _ please. 🥺 👉👈 _
> 
> **no chest ymir:** _ u can’t say no to that _
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** _ Fine. _
> 
> **You:** _ here are the criteria w the options _
> 
> _ length _
> 
> _ twig / stick / banana / pole / monster cock _
> 
> _ beauty _
> 
> _ burn my eyes / meh / ooh la la / mmm gimme some of that / CHOKE ME WITH THAT 🤤 _
> 
> _ suckability  _
> 
> _ pls no / i guess / why not / i’d swallow / DADDY GIVE ME THAT COCK 🥵 _
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** _ What the f*ck? _
> 
> **You:** _ shush just go w it _
> 
> _ SO _
> 
> **no chest ymir:** _ Connie first _
> 
> **_no chest ymir sent a photo._ **
> 
> **You:** _ ok now fill in the form and then send _
> 
> **no chest ymir:** _ length: stick _
> 
> _ beauty: meh _
> 
> _ suckability: pls no _
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** _ length: stick _
> 
> _ beauty: burn my eyes _
> 
> _ suckability: pls no _
> 
> **history gal:** _ length: banana _
> 
> _ beauty: ooh la la _
> 
> _ suckability: why not _
> 
> **You:** _wow u guys r just destroying my boy like that aren’t you_
> 
> _ length: banana _
> 
> _ beauty: gimme some of that _
> 
> _ suckability: i’d swallow _
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** _ You sound biased. _
> 
> **no chest ymir:** _ she is. Connie is her ride or die but ur gonna be biased for Eren too soooo _
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** _ I won’t be. _
> 
> **no chest ymir:** _ mmmmm… _
> 
> _ Reiner next _
> 
> **_no chest ymir sent a photo._ **
> 
> **You:** _ length: monster cock _
> 
> _ beauty: CHOKE ME WITH THAT 🤤 _
> 
> _ suckability: DADDY GIVE ME THAT COCK 🥵 _
> 
> **no chest ymir:** _ length: pole _
> 
> _ beauty: meh _
> 
> _ suckability: why not _
> 
> **history gal:** _ length: monster cock _
> 
> _ beauty: ooh la la _
> 
> _ suckability: i guess _
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** _ length: monster cock _
> 
> _ beauty: mmm gimme some of that _
> 
> _ suckability: i’d swallow _
> 
> **You:** _ honestly Reiner is just really impressive _
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** _ I’ve seen bigger. _
> 
> **You:** _ who tf _
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** _ You’ve stalked my OnlyFans, right? _
> 
> **no chest ymir:** _ that she has _
> 
> **history gal:** _ uh huh _
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** _ I sometimes post content with a guy called Erwin… _
> 
> **You:** _ omg ur right he is massive _
> 
> _ He’s the true monster cock _
> 
> _ Srry not srry Reiner _
> 
> **history gal:** _ jean next? _
> 
> **no chest ymir:** _ here we come horsey boy _
> 
> **_no chest ymir sent a photo._ **
> 
> _ length: banana _
> 
> _ beauty: ooh la la _
> 
> _ suckability: i’d swallow _
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** _ length: pole _
> 
> _ beauty: meh _
> 
> _ suckability: why not _
> 
> **You:** _ length: banana _
> 
> _ beauty: mmm gimme some of that _
> 
> _ suckability: i’d swallow _
> 
> **history gal:** _ length: pole _
> 
> _ beauty: ooh la la _
> 
> _ suckability: DADDY GIVE ME THAT COCK 🥵 _
> 
> **You:** _ historia what _
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** _ Aren’t you that small innocent girl? _
> 
> **no chest ymir:** _ she’s supposed to be 😳 _
> 
> **history gal:** _ i thought we were being honest? 🥺 _
> 
> **You:** _ oh we are, that’s just not the kind of honesty i expected from u but I Stan _
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** _ Who’s next? _
> 
> **_no chest ymir sent a photo._ **
> 
> **no chest ymir:** _ Bertholdt _
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** _ Is that the lanky chap? _
> 
> **You:** _ you’ve got it 👍 _
> 
> _ length: pole _
> 
> _ beauty: ooh la la _
> 
> _ suckability: why not _
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** _ length: pole _
> 
> _ beauty: meh _
> 
> _ suckability: pls no _
> 
> **history gal:** _ length: pole _
> 
> _ beauty: ooh la la _
> 
> _ suckability: i guess _
> 
> **no chest ymir:** _ length: pole _
> 
> _ beauty: burn my eyes _
> 
> _ suckability: pls no _
> 
> _ It’s way too long for my taste _
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** _ Aren’t him and the monster cock guy together? _
> 
> **You:** _ LMAOOOO THE MONSTER COCK GUY _
> 
> _ I’m changing reiner’s contact name to monster cock guy i cant _
> 
> **history gal:** _ hehe. _
> 
> **no chest ymir:** _ they’re fck buddies for sure I’m not sure if theyre together yet _
> 
> **You:** _ “yet” lmaooo _
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** _ Ah, I see. _
> 
> **no chest ymir:** _ eren next? _
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** _ Please, I need something good. _
> 
> **_no chest ymir sent a photo._ **
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** _ Thank goodness. _
> 
> _ length: banana _
> 
> _ beauty: CHOKE ME WITH THAT 🤤 _
> 
> _ suckability: DADDY GIVE ME THAT COCK 🥵 _
> 
> **no chest ymir:** _ length: banana _
> 
> _ beauty: mmm gimme some of that _
> 
> _ suckability: pls no _
> 
> _ that was the fastest reply ever _
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** _ He’s my boyfriend, I didn’t even need a photo to judge, the content was appreciated though. _
> 
> **You:** _ length: banana _
> 
> _ beauty: ooh la la _
> 
> _ suckability: i guess _
> 
> **history gal:** _ length: banana _
> 
> _ beauty: ooh la la _
> 
> _ suckability: i’d swallow _
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** **_@no chest ymir_ ** _ I’m offended for Eren. _
> 
> **no chest ymir:** _ sry not sry i could never suck him off _
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** _ I would. _
> 
> **You:** _ obvi u would, someone has to do it and the only person on this earth who would is u _
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** _ Hm. _
> 
> **no chest ymir:** _ face it mr angry, ur the only one who is ever going to give him head _
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** _ I better be. _
> 
> **You:** _ possessiveness has entered the chat _
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** _ I’m not possessive. _
> 
> **no chest ymir:** _ PLEASE TELL ME YOURE JOKING _
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** _ No. _
> 
> **history gal:** _ you’re a little possessive. _
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** _ Whatever, Eren wouldn’t notice someone flirting with him even if he tried. Who’s next? _
> 
> **You:** _ last but not least… ARMINNNN _
> 
> **_no chest ymir sent a photo._ **
> 
> **eren's hot bf:** _ Is that coconut? _
> 
> **You:** _ COCONUT LMAOOOOOOOO _
> 
> **no chest ymir:** _ length: stick _
> 
> _ beauty: ooh la la _
> 
> _ suckability: pls no _
> 
> **You:** _ length: banana _
> 
> _ beauty: ooh la la _
> 
> _ suckability: i guess _
> 
> **history gal:** _ length: banana _
> 
> _ beauty: ooh la la _
> 
> _ suckability: why not _
> 
> **eren’s hot bf:** _ length: banana _
> 
> _ beauty: ooh la la _
> 
> _ suckability: i guess _
> 
> _ Well that was rather unanimous. _
> 
> **You:** _ he’s bigger than i thought. _
> 
> **no chest ymir:** _ Annie must be happy _
> 
> **history gal:** _ is that everyone? _
> 
> **You:** _ Yes, ranking time _
> 
> **no chest ymir:** _ i think it’s as follows: _

  1. _Reiner_
  2. _Jean_
  3. _Eren_
  4. _Armin_
  5. _Bertholdt_
  6. _Connie_



**Muscle Man:** _ so i win? _

**Pringle Genius:** _ I AM OFFENDED _

**Potato Girl:** _ I'M SORRY BRO I TRIED TO RAISE U IN THE RANKS _

**Horseface:** _ HA I BEAT U YEAGER SUCK ON THAT MFFFFFF _

**You:** _ OK THAT IS NOT FAIR I DESERVE BETTER _

**Female Freckles:** _ plus u got the super biased vote from ur bf _

**You:** _ he’s the only one who knows the truth smhhhh _

**Arm-In:** _ Right, so he’s biased? _

**Stickman:** _ they’re not wrong he is biased af _

**You:** _ well fck all of u levi likes my dick and that’s all that counts _

**Horseface:** _ well marco likes my dick 2 _

**Male Freckles:** _ yes 🥺 👉👈 _

**Horseface:** _ thx babe _

**You:** _ ok thats unfair levi isn’t in this gc to defend me _

**Annie R U Ok?:** _ I’ll defend Armin’s. It’s a wonderful size. _

**Arm-In:** _ Thank you. :D _

**Muscle Man:** _ I don’t need defending 😎 so I’ll vouch for Bertholdt. _

**Stickman:** _ ur solid man 👊 _

**Female Freckles:** _ of course u would defend him _

**Potato Girl:** _ u guys know imma vote for my boy connie’s 🤘 _

**MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _ I am certainly not defending Eren. _

**Female Freckles:** _ ^ _

**Actual Angel:** _ sorry, Eren. 💕 _

**You:** _ u guys r terrible i hate u _

**Horseface:** _ face the facts u have a small pp _

**You:** _ not as small as connie _

**Potato Girl:** _ Oi oi oi u don’t just attack my boy like that _

**You:** _ WELL I'M SORRY JEAN IS ATTACKING ME AND NO ONE IS DEFENDING ME _

**Male Freckles:** _ jean isn’t doing it to hurt you 🥺 _

**You:** _ yeah well pfttttt you’re just defending him bc ur sleeping w him _

**Female Freckles:** _ how crude Eren, honestly _

**You:** _ ITS TRUE AND HE DIDNT EVEN PARTICIPATE IN THE COMPETITION _

**Potato Girl:** _ ^^ yeah whats marco’s dick like anyway 👀 _

**Horseface:** _ big _

**Make Freckles:** _ Jean!!! _

**Potato Girl:** _ and i oop- _

**Genius Pringle:** _ 👀 _

**Female Freckles:** _ I was not actually expecting that _

**Male Freckles:** _ neither was I 😔 _

**You:** _ horsesh*t just does not give a sh*t _

**Horseface:** _ hey i m not gonna lie _

**Male Freckles:** _ yes but there was no need to ‘tell the truth’ _

**Horseface:** _ i m doing this 4 u _

**Male Freckles:** _ how is this for me?? _

**Horseface:** _ it just is ly _

**You:** _ was that Marco and jean arguing? _

**Female Freckles:** _ apprently _

**You:** _ That’s the weakest argument I’ve ever seen _

**Potato Girl:** _ what and ur gonna compare with ur arguments w Levi which consist of “I want sex” “no sex” “yes sex” “no sex” etc. Until one of u cracks and u fck  _

**You:** _ I feel more than a little exposed _

**Horseface:** _ as well u should making fun of my marco & me like that _

**Male Freckles:** _ ^^ 🥺 _

**Actual Angel:** _ you’re not being very kind, Eren. _

**You:** _ what how has this turned against me ONCE AGAIN _

**Actual Angel:** _ i don’t know but maybe you should try and reflect on your actions and try and understand why? _

**You:** _ HOW HAS THIS TURNED AGAINST ME ONCE AGAIN I AM GENUINELY CONFUSED _

**Female Freckles:** _ reflect, Eren, reflect. 😔 _

**Actual Angel:** _ ^ _

**Potato Girl:** _ ^^ _

**Genius Pringle:** _ ^^^ _

**You:** _ wow is everyone really just ganging up on me like that rood _

**MiKasa Es Su Casa:** _ Learn to type, please, Eren. _

**You:** _ I- _

**Arm-In:** _ She’s on the phone with Carla, I would advise you to make an effort. _

**You:** _ u know wat fck all of u I’m going to go have sex w my bf, at least he fcking appreciates me and I hope u all rot in hell 😡😡 _

Eren looked up from his phone after having glanced through the screenshots depicting the votes directed toward him and he shot a grin in Levi’s direction. ‘“Daddy, give me that cock”, huh?’

Levi’s eyes widened. ‘What? They sent screenshots? I thought they would just send the final ranking or something,’ he admitted and Eren put his phone to the side, crawling over toward his boyfriend.

Eren shook his head, hovering over Levi. ‘You want my cock?’ he asked, leaning forward to press a kiss against the corner of his mouth. Levi swallowed and was about to refuse, intent on not indulging either of them, when Eren took his hand and pressed it between his legs. ‘Mmm… Levi…’ Eren moaned into his ear, having trailed kisses all along his cheek.

‘Ah, f*ck this, I’ll say no to you some other time,’ Levi relented, slipping his hand beneath Eren’s boxers. He wrapped it around his boyfriend’s cock and began moving it up and down. It was at that moment he realised he had no resolve at all when it came to the man he loved and it didn’t bother him one bit.

Eren let out a low groan and smothered Levi’s skin with kisses, moving his lips toward his neck and peppering some more there before repeatedly abusing a certain spot with the idea of leaving behind a noticeable mark. ‘I’d love for you to get between my legs,’ Eren admitted, his hardening member speaking for him.

Levi turned his head and shot him a lopsided grin. ‘You’d like that, huh?’ he teased, removing his hand and resting it on the younger boy’s hip.

Eren nodded. ‘I would,’ he repeated, sitting up and holding out his hand for his boyfriend to take. ‘Please?’ he requested and Levi took it, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

‘I don’t mind,’ he replied, his hand reaching around to Eren’s nape and pulling him closer so they could press their lips together. They did so and soon their tongues were seemingly fighting against one another in a battle to assert dominance.

The brunet ended up winning as he bit his boyfriend’s bottom lip and tugged on it gently. ‘Now?’ he questioned after having liberated the raven.

Levi smirked and slid off the couch to his knees, placing himself between Eren’s legs. He reached up and tugged on the rim of his boyfriend’s boxers, pulling on them while Eren raised his hips, and helped him take them off. ‘Maybe I should’ve actually downvoted your dick,’ Levi remarked and Eren rolled his eyes, prodding him with his foot.

‘Shut up, you meant what you said,’ he retorted as he watched Levi wrap his hand around his length and gingerly start stroking him.

‘I did, I like your cock,’ Levi vulgarly replied, leaning forward and licking along the head of the aforementioned.

Eren shuddered in pleasure and spread his legs wider to give his boyfriend more room to ‘work’. They were interrupted in their activity by Eren’s phone ringing. He rolled his eyes and grabbed it, scowling at the name on the screen. ‘What the f*ck does he want?’ Eren questioned, accepting the call. Levi had been about to ask who it was when Eren’s greeting answered his question. ‘Horseface?’

‘Suicidal Maniac,’ was Jean’s response, ‘we need to talk.’

‘What about?’ Eren asked, annoyed that he was interrupting his  _ special _ time with his boyfriend.

Speaking of Levi, he kept stroking Eren’s forming erection, watching as his boyfriend talked to the horse. ‘So, the competition revealed a lot of things,’ Jean announced and Eren could hear the bragging in his voice.

‘What? Like the fact that Reiner won?’ Eren replied, not willing to give into his taunts.

Bored, Levi wrapped his mouth around the head of Eren’s cock without warning and the younger man’s eyes widened in surprise. ‘That, but also the fact that my dick is better than yours,’ Jean continued as Eren watched Levi.

‘Yeah, yeah,’ was the brunet’s ignorant reply.

Jean smirked on the other side of the line. ‘So you do admit it?’

‘What? Wait, no, no I don’t! I was distracted,’ Eren replied defensively, drawing his eyes away from his boyfriend as he began to take more of him in.

‘By what?’ Jean asked curiously and Eren was too  _ distracted _ to tell him to mind his own business.

‘Ah…’ Eren hummed both in pleasure and pensively. ‘By… by Levi… He’s- he’s watching a show and uh- he was telling me about it,’ he stuttered and Levi pulled away, throwing him a face that spelled out ‘i-d-i-o-t’.

Jean sounded even more confused. ‘What? I thought Levi hated T.V.?’

‘Oh, uh… f*ck…’ he moaned as Levi took him back into his mouth and swirled his tongue around his length. He attempted to cover up the erotic sound with a cough but failed miserably.

‘What kind of show is he watching?’ Jean questioned, sounding outraged.

Levi began taking him and out of his mouth, starting up a steady rhythm as he innocently looked up at his boyfriend. ‘Mmm- he’s uh- he’s watching a documentary,’ Eren answered absentmindedly.

‘What kind of documentary is that?’ Jean pursued, flabbergasted.

Levi pulled away to speak: ‘One where the man receives a blowjob from his boyfriend.’

Eren started to ignorantly repeat what his naughty partner had said when he realised the truth behind the words: ‘- the man receives a- a potato from his best friend,’ he attempted to correct and when Levi heard him, he couldn’t help but snort at his ‘save’.

‘What the f*ck, Yeager?’ Jean asked, confused beyond belief.

Eren pinched the bridge of his nose in concentration and Levi decided to give him a break, resorting to leisurely stroking up and down his cock as he rested against one of his thighs. ‘I am confused,’ was all Eren managed to say.

‘I can hear that,’ Jean confirmed. ‘I called you to brag about my dick being better than yours and now I’m genuinely concerned for your wellbeing… I mean, your brain.’

Eren scowled and was about to shoot him a witty reply, or as witty as Eren could - so probably something along the lines of ‘ _ your _ brain is stupid’, when Levi wrapped his mouth around his cock again and whined needily in the taller boy’s direction. Eren’s bottom lip trembled as he held in a moan, consisting of his boyfriend’s name, that he so badly wanted to let out. ‘My brain’s good,’ he said instead, ‘it’s  _ really _ good,’ he emphasised as he caught Levi’s stare. His cheeks were hollowed out as he took as much of Eren in as he could and there was a trail of saliva slipping down his chin from the effort.

‘Are you sure? Do I need to call Mikasa?’ Jean asked, still concerned.

‘No!’ Eren cried, eyes widening, ‘do not call Mikasa or anyone!’ he exclaimed in worry.

If Jean called Mikasa, she would call Eren and he would never be able to explain why he was on the phone with their friend while his boyfriend gave him a blowjob. ‘Mmm… Eren…’ Levi whined as he pulled back and licked up the head of Eren’s cock.

‘Wait, are you and Levi-’ Jean began but Eren’s hurried voice cut him off.

‘Gotta go! See you at work!’ he exclaimed, pulling the phone away from his ear before he could hear his frenemy’s confused reply.

Levi pulled back, amused. ‘You have a job?’ He was currently unaware that his boyfriend was employed so he was going to deduce that he’d blurted it out randomly, as he did most times.

‘Is being in a relationship with you enough?’ Eren responded teasingly and Levi actually stuttered.

‘I- What? I didn’t want to have sex with you and I was still giving you a blowjob and now you’re telling me being my partner is a full-time job?’

Eren shrugged leisurely. ‘When you put it like that…’

‘Just a warning, I may accidentally bite you,’ the raven threatened, wrapping his mouth around his boyfriend’s length and using his hand to compensate for what he didn’t feel like making fit between his lips. Eren leaned back onto his elbows, somewhat afraid of what Levi might do with his teeth but he trusted that he wouldn’t hurt him; at least, he hoped.

As the lewd slurping noise provenating from Levi filled the room, Eren’s sounds of pleasure merged with his, creating a mixture of pornography-worthy audio. ‘Ah… F*ck, Levi, that feels good,’ Eren moaned, one of his hands unconsciously reaching forward and grabbing a fistful of Levi’s hair and tugging on it. The movement brought his head forward and he guessed that his boyfriend was close to his climax.

_ Ah, sh*t _ , Levi thought to himself as he realised that his own erection was now beginning to throb against the fabric of his clothes. He shuffled and brought his knees closer together as he continued to suck Eren off.  _ To have sex, or to not have sex after? _ Levi pondered as he restrained form reaching down and palming against his trousers. He felt the precome from Eren’s cock leak into his mouth and moments later, the brunet remembered to actually warn Levi that he was going to orgasm.

Levi didn’t innately mind that Eren forgot to tell him when it happened since he mostly always swallowed anyway, but it was always nice to at least know when your mouth was going to be filled with come. Levi pulled away and licked at his lips, looking up at his boyfriend’s blissful face as seductively as he could. Eren watched as his tongue swiped across his lips and he bit his own bottom one in arousal.

The raven cleaned Eren up with a small lick against the head of his softening cock before standing up and sitting back down on his partner’s lap. ‘Eren, I’m hard,’ he announced.

His boyfriend smirked up at him but didn’t move. ‘So much for “I don’t want to have sex”.’

Levi rolled his eyes. ‘Whatever. Do something about it,’ he ordered.

Eren responded by sliding his hands beneath Levi’s sweats and playfully squeezing his arse. ‘If you ask nicely.’

‘No,’ was Levi’s reply and Eren shrugged.

‘I didn’t think you actually would,’ he confessed before he leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend, proceeding to turn and push him onto his back on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This was honestly great fun to write so I hope you got something out of it too. :) It’s a bit messy but I really like having modern day storylines where you could be texting your group of friends one moment and receiving a blowjob from your boyfriend the next. 😂
> 
> I also love the idea that Eren and his friends are just that close with each other. 🥰
> 
> P.S. Levi will never be able to say no to his beloved. 😉
> 
> I also wanted to thank all those that have left kudos and comments so far! 75 kudos might not seem like a lot but it’s impressive to me and I’m beyond honoured that some of you enjoy my writing. The comments I’ve received have also been beyond kind and I’m eternally grateful to ever single one of them. Thank you! ❤️


	15. Texting #3: First Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren messages Levi in hopes that he was given the right number...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I come bearing a new one shot! 🥰
> 
> I hope everyone is doing fantastic and I also hope that this will be enjoyable for you.
> 
> Small announcement: if any of you are interested in reading Jean x Marco, I’ve started posting one shots dedicated to them.
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.

**Unknown Number:**

_ hey, this is levi, right?? From the uh coffee shop?? _

**You:**

_ Depends. Who’s asking? _

**Unknown Number:**

_ oh its eren from the coffee shop!! _

**You:**

_ Great. Apparently we’re two souls from this mysterious coffee shop come together. _

**Unknown Number:**

_ fck is this the wrong number?? I'm sry i thought this was the the right one aghhhh _

**You:**

_ I’m messing with you, brat. It is Levi from the coffee/tea shop. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ OH IT IS U HURRAH I WAS WORRIED _

**You:**

_ What’s with the loud capitalisation? _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ oh sry i'm v expressive _

**You:**

_ Your text talk is abhorrent. _

**Coffee Brat:**

**_🥺_ ** _ right butttt u still gave me ur number 😏 _

**You:**

_ Did you seriously already use the smirking emoji? _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ already??? Sooo there’s a time and date for me to use it? _

**You:**

_ Eventually, I suppose… _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Ur kinda forward too u know 👀 _

**You:**

_ I’m not exactly texting you to be your best friend. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ i- _

_ well… _

_ i kinda like that idea *insert smirky face* _

**You:**

_ You’re much more confident by text than in person. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Ah well have u noticed that ur kinda scary looking _

**You:**

_ Your flirting is absolute sh*t. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Yes well I’m tryin and ur not making much of an effort 😡 _

**You:**

_ Apologies. Let me try again. _

_ How big is your dick? _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ big enough?? _

**You:**

_ Alright, I need to know what I’m working with. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ whattttt about u _

**You:**

_ Guess you’ll have to find out for yourself. ;) _

**EREN’S POV**

**You:**

_ ARMIN COME HERE _

**Arm-In:**

_ Yes? _

**You:**

_ so I’m talking to the coffee guy _

_ The really cute one _

_ Emo one _

_ and i was trying to flirt and failing miserably _

_ And he noticed and so i pointed out he wasn’t trying _

_ SO LIKE _

_ HE ASKED ME HOW BIG MY DICK WAS _

_ so i answered and then i asked what about u _

_ AND HE COMPLETELY GOT ME _

**Arm-In:**

_ What did he say? _

**You:**

_ he fcking said ‘guess you’ll have to find out for yourself’ _

_ 🤯 _

**Arm-In:**

_ That was smooth. At first, I thought his question was quite forward but the way he went about it was tactful while lacking all tact; it’s impressive. _

**You:**

_ I KNOW RIGHT OMG ARMIN I'M FALLING IN LOVE 😍 _

**LEVI’S POV**

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Guess ill just have to come over one day and check it out _

**You:**

_ Sounds promising. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ So uh _

_ How r u _

**You:**

_ I’m alright. I got five hours of sleep which is an achievement. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Oh r u insomniac??? _

**You:**

_ Yes. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Ah fck that sucks :((( _

_ well if u ever wanna text if u cant sleep i usually stay up late _

**You:**

_ Thanks. _

_ I’ll keep that in mind. _

  
  


**You:**

_ F*ck, Hanji, come here. _

**Sh*tty Four-Eyes:**

_ WhAt iS uP MY AMIGOOOOO _

**You:**

_ That boy from your shop - he’s so f*cking cute. _

**Sh*tty Four-Eyes:**

_ WHAT DO U MEANNNNN 🤨 _

**You:**

_ I told him I was insomniac and instead of being weird about it, he told me to text him if I ever couldn’t sleep because he usually goes to bed late. _

**Sh*tty Four-Eyes:**

_ Hey, when u told me you were insomniac, i gave u one of my amaze balls herbal recipes 🍵  _

**You:**

_ I never recovered. _

**Sh*tty Four-Eyes:**

_ But levi u have to give him a chance _

**You:**

_ I am. He’s completely failing at flirting but it’s endearing. _

**Sh*tty Four-Eyes:**

_ ABDHJFDF I SHIP ITTTTTTTTT _

  
  


**Coffee Brat:**

_ so watcha doin _

**You:**

_ Working. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Oh r u at the coffee shop? _

**You:**

_ No. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Ooooh what’s ur second job _

**You:**

_ OnlyFans. I’m sending photos to horny guys. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Is it fun? _

**You:**

_ Which part because I assure you clicking ‘Insert photo’ and then ‘Send’ along with ‘Thank you for your purchase, I hope this will satisfy your sexual needs’ is quite tedious. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ XDDDDD LOL _

**You:**

_ The pleonasm I’m seeing is burning my eyes like the fires of hell. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Oh shush _

_ no not that, i mean like everything _

**You:**

_ You’re sh*t at clarifying. Thank goodness I have a brain that can function for the both of us. _

_ To answer your question: producing the content is satisfying depending on what I do but talking to people and acting like I actually give a sh*t about them is a pain in the arse. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ I love the way u talk _

_ Wait no _

_ that came out wrong _

_ fckkkk _

**You:**

_ The fact that you actually meant that warms the depths of my darkened heart. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ 😂 _

_ Ur actually funny _

**You:**

_ Well, sh*t, I’m so glad all of my comedy classes are coming in handy now. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ for real?! _

**You:**

_ No, you imbecile. I’m just sarcastic as f*ck and you have a sh*tty sense of humour. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Sooooo what I’m hearing is that this is a match made in heaven _

**You:**

_ *Hell. It sounds more pleasing. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ u saying u dont belong in heaven?? 🧐 _

**You:**

_ I do sell videos and photos of myself jerking off. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ That sound really ho _

**You:**

_ What? _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ AH NO _

_ I DIDNT WANNA SEND THAT _

**You:**

_ What the f*ck? _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ No agh i started writing something and realised i shouldn’t send it and panicked and sent the start instead of deleting _

**You:**

_ What were you going to say? _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ No way its embarassing _

**You:**

_ Tell me. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ ok _

_ I was going to say that sounds really hot _

_ 😳 _

**You:**

_ Is it something you’re interested in seeing then? _

**EREN’S POV**

**You:**

_ ARMIN DJFHIDSK _

**Arm-In:**

_ Yes? _

**_You sent a photo._ **

**You:**

_ WTF DO I SAY _

**Arm-In:**

_ Already? You two are moving fast. _

**You:**

_ Stfu it keeps moving back and forth from flirting to not flirting idk what happening _

**Arm-In:**

_ what’s* _

_ Well, is it something you want to see? Tell him the truth if he’s offering. _

**You:**

_ Imma keep it mysterious 😎 _

**LEVI’S POV**

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Maybe… _

**You:**

_ Maybe? _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ I'm trying to be mysterious _

**You:**

_ Oh, apologies. _

_ Maybe I’ll think about it then. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ thank u _

**You:**

_ It sounds like I’m prostituting myself. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ WAT AGH NO I MEANT THANKS FOR LETTING ME BE MYSTERIOUS _

**You:**

_ I know, you idiot. Ha. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Ha? _

**You:**

_ Never heard of laughter? _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ not under that form no _

**You:**

_ I guess that’s what it means to be close-minded. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ close minded my arse _

_ I'm a very open mined guy _

**You:**

_ I mean, you are gay, or at least engaging into something along the lines of homosexual. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ i prefer the term ‘confused’ _

**You:**

_ What’s there to be confused about? _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ ah well i kinda thought i was straight but turns out not very much but girls are still nice but like i think i prefer guys _

**You:**

_ I see. I don’t care what you are as long as you’re a decent person. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Wat about u _

**You:**

_ Gay. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Is it hard? _

**You:**

_ Deep subjects now I see. _

_ Being gay in itself is not hard because there are a lot of other homosexual men out there to pick from. Homophobia is a nuisance. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ ah yh ive never rlly had to deal w homophobia bc I’m not rlly out _

**You:**

_ At least you seem to be out with yourself. _

_ :) _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ yh i mean I’m still confused but ah uh i mean i kinda developed a little small crush on u and uh i think ur hot _

**You:**

_ I noticed you before you came and talked to me. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ OMG REALLY?!?! _

**You:**

_ You think I wouldn’t notice someone like you? _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ someone like me? _

**You:**

_ Yeah. Cute. _

  
  


**You:**

_ F*ck, Hanji, I just called him cute. _

**Sh*tty Four-Eyes:**

_ HDJKZS already?!?!?! _

_ Omg levi I’m so excited for this omg omg _

_ AHHHHHHH HE SEEMS SO SWEET _

**You:**

_ Yeah. _

**Sh*tty Four-Eyes:**

_ THIS IS BEAUTIFUL I SWEAR I'M WATHCING TWO PEOPLE FALL IN LOVE 😍 _

**You:**

_ Shut the f*ck up. _

  
  


**Coffee Brat:**

_ thx 🥰 _

_ Would u have ever asked for my number?? _

**You:**

_ Eventually, maybe. It was amusing watching you flail around. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Ur so cruel :( _

**You:**

_ *Honest, is the word you’re looking for. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Ok true but still u hurt my feelings _

**You:**

_ Uh huh, which is exactly why you’re still texting me. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Morbid curiosity? _

**You:**

_ Arousal? _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Maybe? _

**You:**

_ So you’re an emotional masochist? _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ NO! _

**You:**

_ That was way too forced for it to be truthful. _

_ There’s nothing wrong with liking a bit of pain, emotional or physical. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ That sounds so fcking dirty _

**You:**

_ It is dirty. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ oh well then _

_ Ah _

_ um _

_ I DONT KNOW HOW TO FLIRT 😭 _

**You:**

_ Ha. _

_ You think I do? _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ well ur better than me at least _

**You:**

_ I’m just really good at making inappropriate remarks. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ It’s frustrating bc ur intimidating in person and through text like how am I supposed to deal w it _

**You:**

_ Would you rather I text like some schoolgirl? _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Please _

**You:**

_ Omg your so cute i cant believe i got your number 😝💘 _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ OMG NO THAT IS EVEN WORSE _

**You:**

_ oh no… I didn’t mean to scare you 🥺 👉👈 _

_ I’m just trying to build a connection w you right now 💞 _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ I don’t know whether to laugh or cry from fear _

**You:**

_ are you saying i make you laugh?! _

_ Omg yayyyy 🥰 _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Nvm i take it back ur good as u are pls come back to me scary emo guy _

**You:**

_ I had to open the emoji section on my phone for the first time in my life, an absolutely traumatising experience; there were too many colours and weird faces. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Oh so thats why it took you ages to write one message _

**You:**

_ Yes. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ You’re cute _

**You:**

_ No one has ever said that to me. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ well i dont mind being the first :) _

**You:**

_ Funnily enough, I don’t mind either. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ I think ur too hard on yourself _

**You:**

_ What do you mean? _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ i mean we havent been talking too long but so far u just seem like… doubtful of the fact that you (seem) cool _

_ Levi? _

_ sry i didn’t want to put u on the spot like that _

**You:**

_ No, don’t worry. You just had me thinking. _

  
  


**You:**

_ Hanji. _

**Sh*tty Four-Eyes:**

_ I'M HERE WHAT IS IT WHAT HAS HAPPENED WHENS THE WEDDING _

**You:**

_ Shut it. Look: _

**_You sent a photo._ **

**Sh*tty Four-Eyes:**

_ Levi. _

_ My child. _

_ My son. _

_ My bff. _

_ My weird friend. _

_ LIKE I DONT WANNA GET UR HOPES UP BUT he is so right and the fact that he’s noticed it so fast is JDJFHIZJSDJ _

**You:**

_ I’m slightly stunned. _

**Sh*tty Four-Eyes:**

_ I AM TOO OH MY TITANS I HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE _

**You:**

_ No, don’t you dare. _

**Sh*tty Four-Eyes:**

_ OkAy fine ill wait a bit BUT i will tell them 🤗 _

**You:**

_ I will murder you in your sleep. _

**Sh*tty Four-Eyes:**

_ I DONT CARE AS LONG AS U FINALLY GET A BF _

**You:**

_ Why are you so determined to find me a boyfriend? _

**Sh*tty Four-Eyes:**

_ Because u clearly havent had sEx in ages and ur in need of it _

_ also u deserve to be loved and adored by someone that isn’t ur smol group of fwends _

**You:**

_ I hate you. _

  
  


**Coffee Brat:**

_ In a good way i hope?! I dont want to make u uncomfortable or something _

**You:**

_ Don’t worry, you’re not. _

_ I’m just not very good at talking about this stuff. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ That’s ok!!! Let’s talk about something fun _

_ so u still pressing send and hoping people get off on ur stuff? _

**You:**

_ No, I finished that a moment ago. I was going to go take a shower. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ I was going to say send me a pic but then i realised 😳 _

**You:**

_ But you still texted it? _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ ☺️ _

**You:**

_ I’ll see what I can do. _

_ See you in a bit. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Have a nice shower ❤️ _

**_You sent a photo._ **

**EREN’S POV**

**You:**

_ ARMIN COME HERE I'M PANICKING _

**Arm-In:**

_ What’s happening? _

**You:**

_ I think i just got sent like my first almost nude and I’m scared to open it _

**Arm-In:**

_ Already? _

**You:**

_ Ok it might be my fault but he sent it _

**Arm-In:**

_ I see. Things are moving along fast then? _

**You:**

_ IDK OK IT HAPPENED AND I'M SCARED BUT ALSO I'M INTERESTED AND ARMIN HELP _

**Arm-In:**

_ Alright. Are you comfortable with the speed of things? _

**You:**

_ I mean i didn’t think of it until u pointed it out but i would say idk we were kind just teasing????? Like idk he knows I’m interested in him and he clearly told me hes not looking for a friend _

**Arm-In:**

_ That is understandable and if neither of you are interested in being just friends then it would make sense for your conversations to head in that direction. _

**You:**

_ Yh exactly and its not like its a random stranger on the internet _

**Arm-In:**

_ Yes. You have realised that sending and receiving nudes is a two-way street? _

**You:**

_ … _

_ Maybe its not a nude _

_ maybe its a pic of his shower _

**Arm-In:**

_ Him in the shower? _

_ Also, you haven’t opened it yet? _

**You:**

_ whoops? _

**Arm-In:**

_ You have realised he’s going to think you’re running away after having requested a nude from him. _

**You:**

_ Fck _

**LEVI’S POV**

**Coffee Brat:**

_ AH UH I'M COMING _

_ WAit no _

_ No no no _

_ No like tha _

_ That _

_ I didn’t mean it like tha _

_ I mean Tim not ignoring u _

_ I'm** _

_ I cant spell _

**You:**

_ You make me laugh. Ha. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ I'm so embarrassed rn u have no idea _

**You:**

_ It’s really cute. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ i am so sorry _

_ But uh _

_ I looked at ur pic and u look good 👍 _

**You:**

_ That thumbs up is the sexiest thing anyone’s ever said to me. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Omg no I’m sorry that’s not how I wanted it to come across _

_ I'm a real mess _

_ I mean u look hot _

**You:**

_ Thanks. The shower was hot. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ I can imagine _

**You:**

_ How’s the temperature where you are? _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ eh its alright _

**You:**

_ You f*cking suck. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Why? _

_ OH _

_ OHHH _

_ oh ok i get it _

_ It’s kinda warm _

**You:**

_ I see. You interested in maybe doing something about it? _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Yes, good idea _

**You:**

_ I half expected you to tell me you were going to turn the radiator down. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ I'm sorry i'm terrible at this _

**You:**

_ You’ve never done this before, have you? _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ no? _

**You:**

_ Why didn’t you just tell me you were uncomfortable? _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Bc i didn’t want u to run away and i dont want u to think I’m super inexperienced or anything and not want to have anything to do w me _

**You:**

_ Are you inexperienced? _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Uhhhh _

**You:**

_ Be honest. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Yes i am _

**You:**

_ Why do you think I would care about that? _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Idk i ve never dated anyone before and so i have no idea how this works 😭 _

**You:**

_ So we’re dating? _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ WAIT NO THATS NOT WHAT I MEAN _

**You:**

_ I don’t mind. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Youuuu wanna go on a date?? 🥺 _

**You:**

_ I’d love to. _

_ I hope you don’t think I just want sex. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ ahhhh no i just don’t know how to like dirty flirt _

**You:**

_ I actually thought you wanted my number for sex, that’s why I was trying to head in that direction. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ ME? Sex??? I'm way too scared to ask someone for that _

**You:**

_ Oh. I thought it was strange as well. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Why didn’t u think i was asking for a date or something tho _

**You:**

_ No one’s ever asked me for that before. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ 🥺 OMG NO THATS SO SAD _

**You:**

_ Wow thank you for that remark _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Ill take u on an amazing date and we’ll have so much fun 🤗 _

**You:**

_ This sounds ominous. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Well ive never been on a date before but I’m sure i can make it good _

**You:**

_ I’ve been on a few dates before but they’ve always been sh*t because the guys only wanted sex. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ I can assure u that that will not happen w me _

**You:**

_ Please don’t tell me you’re celibate. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ NO! I just may or may not have had sex _

**You:**

_ So you’re a virgin. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ perhaps _

**You:**

_ I could’ve guessed if I’d thought about it a bit more. I’m sorry for being so forward. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ NOOOO! Pls dont worry about it 🥺 _

_ I'm honestly rlly enjoying talking to u so far and i rlly dont mind the dirty talk I’m just ahhhh ive never sent nudes or anything so I’m just very nervous _

**You:**

_ You’re not the worst sh*t to talk to either. _

_ It’s alright, we can take our time. I’m actually glad you’re wanting to take things slow. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ I'm telling u, we’re soulmates 😎 _

**You:**

_ You’re so confident, I can’t wait for you to say that to my face. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ um so i think I’m gonna retract my date offer and move out of the city so i cant ever cross paths with u again _

**You:**

_ Ha. _

_ No. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ So are u doing anything right now?? _

**You:**

_ Not really, I’m just texting you. _

**Coffee Brat:**

_ Do u want to maybe call so its easier to talk _

**You:**

_ Sure. _

**_You’re calling Coffee Brat._ **

**_Outgoing call,_ ** **5 hrs 57 min 45 secs** **_._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My baby Hanji has made an appearance! 💞
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! 🥰 I wanted to make their first proper conversation representative of their relationship (and original I hope): messy and alternating between dirty talk and completely random topics.
> 
> Thank you for reading and thank you for your continued kudos and comments, they mean the world to me! ❤️


End file.
